Mon passé est la mort, ton futur est ma vie !
by TwiMarie
Summary: Bella est une fille à la vie misérable. Elle sera un jour victime de ses démons et se retrouvera en position difficile. Mais qu'en est-il si elle rencontre une personne qui pourrait tout changer ? Et si elle en tombait amoureuse ? Tous humains.
1. Prologue

Voilà une seconde fiction écrite en collaboration avec ma meilleure amie, Claire (Voir .net/u/2706469/MissQuileute29) :)

En attendant, j'ai déjà écrit 2 autres chapitres de la fiction 'Nouvelle Vie' mais je prends un peu d'avance pour les publications :)

Merci aux 2 revieuvweuses de cette fiction et merci pour vos mises en alert et en favoris !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! :)

DISCLAMER : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>– Prologue –<p>

POV Bella

J'en venais souvent à me demander qui avait déjà pu avoir une vie aussi misérable que la mienne. Je prenais de longs moments de réflexion, la nuque calée sur un coussin contre le mur, assise sur l'appui de fenêtre de mon taudis. Les questions se bousculaient sans cesse mais les réponses, elles, ne fusaient pas. Néanmoins, je restais persuadée qu'un jour, peut être, quelque chose ou quelqu'un pourrait me sortir de cette torpeur incessante. Quelque chose qui me permettrait d'oublier qui j'avais été.

Ma vie n'avait pas été brillante, malgré tout mes efforts. J'étais allée au lycée... pour n'y rester que 6 mois. A partir de ce moment, ma vie n'avait fait qu'empirer. Et j'en avais vu de toutes les couleurs. Tous ceux à qui je tenais m'avaient abandonnée, m'avaient laissée seule avec mes idées noires et mes questions.

Ils n'avaient pas compris ma décision, moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Je m'empourprai en repensant au moment où je leur avais annoncé ce que je faisais. Leur mine déconfite, leur sourire faussement enjoué et leur fou rire lorsqu'ils pensaient que je faisais une blague. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais j'étais bien déterminée à me convaincre que cette époque était révolue. Terminée. Envolée.

Cette Bella n'existais plus et n'existerais plus.

C'était avec détermination que j'avais tenté de me refaire une vie, loin de tous. Au détriment de mon moral, de mes amis, de ma famille. Ma famille... Elle me manquait...

Sans argent, j'étais partie. Je pensais pouvoir vivre au jour le jour sans me soucier du lendemain mais cette phrase si culte s'avérait être totalement ridicule. Il était totalement impossible de ne pas pensé à l'avenir. J'en avais fait l'expérience.

Une expérience qui m'a valu d'être connue... Mais pas comme je le voulais. Une célébrité sournoise, mal-acquise et éphémère.

Une image qui me collait à la peau.

Changer de vie, d'état, d'identité, telle était pour moi la solution.

Chassant mes pensées, je me levai de l'appui de fenêtre en soupirant et me mis en marche pour atteindre les caisses.

- Je peux vous aider ? me demanda le caissier en voyant ma mine déprimée.

- Non...je...je vais prendre tout ça, répondis-en mettant une bouteille d'eau sur le comptoir, les larmes montantes en pensant à mon passé.

- Etes-vous sûre que ça va ?

- Je pense, avouai-je.

Je vacillai, mes mains commencèrent à trembler et ma vision se brouilla. Le caissier me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe par terre. Il était juste parfait. Oui, parfaitement parfait.

Il me demanda si ça allait mais il semblait si loin. Je pouvais à peine l'entendre. Je me sentis ensuite portée, balancée de droite à gauche et la nausée me monta.

Je commençai à me débattre mais les souvenirs qui m'envahirent me prirent toutes mes forces. Je tentai tant bien que mal de les faire fuir mais ils me poursuivaient. J'avais des images dans la tête, tellement d'images que j'aurai préféré oublier.

Le jeune homme était là, j'entendais sa voix, mais de très loin... J'étais bloquée dans un brouillard... Le brouillard le plus terrifiant de toute ma vie. Toutes mes souffrances remontaient à la surface, me poignardant à chaque fois.

Je revoyais l'enseigne devant lequel nous étions, puis la même enseigne avec moi dedans. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là? Mon pire cauchemar devenu mon métier. J'étais tombée bien bas. J'avais honte de moi. Honte de ce que j'étais devenue.

A présent, je ne vivais plus, je survivais. Je me battais contre les démons de la vie, contre la mort. Comme la mort est paisible, quand on y pense. Au moins, on est en paix.

Perdue dans ce qui semblait être « les déboires de la vie », je me laissais attendrir par ce qui m'attendait mais les cris du caissier me ramenèrent à la réalité. Malgré la force que je m'étais à rester en surface, mes yeux se fermèrent de plus en plus et je ne voulais plus contrôler mon corps ni mes sentiments, j'avais déjà trop donné.

Mon corps était si lourd... J'étais si lourde. Je fermais les yeux un instant. Un petit instant de répit dans ce monde de brutes.

- Vous m'entendez ? cria le caissier. Dites, serrez ma main pour me dire que vous m'entendez !

- Je ne veux plus entendre... Achevez-moi... C'est trop lourd...

- Vous êtes brulante, s'inquiéta-t-il.

J'entendis alors la sonnerie des touches du téléphone –trois petits bruits qui m'indiquaient qu'il appelait les secours.

- N'appelez pas les secours, s'il vous plaît, arrivai-je à prononcer.

- Il va bien falloir...

- Je…d'accord, dis-je avant de m'en vouloir.

Le caissier resta avec moi le temps que l'ambulance arrive. Après, je m'effondrai de fatigue, sans conscience du temps.

J'entendis le brouhaha des ambulanciers, la sirène, des voix qui me demandaient plein de choses pas très distinctes. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse seule, en silence mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

- Je ne veux pas… Je vais bien, risquai-je.

- Avez-vous des antécédents ? me demanda un ambulancier.

- De quoi ? Des antécédents ?

- Avez-vous déjà eu des maladies ? répéta-t-il.

- Non... Je ne sais pas... bégayai-je.

- Vous ne savez pas ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je vais bien. Je ne suis pas malade.

- Avez-vous de la famille ? Doit-on prévenir quelqu'un ? insista-t-il.

- Personne... Laissez-moi, je vais rentrer. Je me sens bien.

- Ecoutez, vous avez une entaille profonde près de l'appendice, répondit-il sérieusement.

- Non, c'est faux, vous vous trompez, affirmai-je.

Je n'écoutai déjà plus, je laissai mon esprit tenter de me voler quelques souvenirs qui ne vinrent pas.

Je ne me souvenais même plus des jours précédents ! J'étais bien comme j'étais et tous ces gens prétendaient le contraire. Je tentai de me relever, il fallait que je rentre.

L'ambulancier appela ses compères et ils tentèrent de me recoucher mais déjà, je sentais l'adrénaline parcourir mes veines. J'envoyai un bon coup de genoux dans les parties d'un d'entre eux et celui-ci entraina son collègue dans sa chute.

- Je rentre ! Je vais bien, criai-je en battant l'air de mes bras.

Ma tête tournait, encore et encore, mais je ne me résignai pas et commençai à rentrer chez moi –enfin, si ça l'était encore– sauf qu'un bras me rattrapa.

- Fais-toi soigner, soupira quelqu'un.

Cette voix, je la connaissais. Je connaissais cette personne qui me retenait prisonnière de ses bras fort. Il sentait bon. Ce n'était pas un ambulancier, c'était un ange.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ?<p>

'Review' :)

Bisous, Marie 3


	2. Chapitre un: Parce que je t'ai rencontré

Voilà le premier chapitre de la fiction sur laquelle je collabore avec Claire : .net/u/2706469/MissQuileute29.

Merci pour vos mises en alert ;)

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas =)

* * *

><p>- Chapitre 1 – Parce que je t'ai rencontré<p>

* Flash-Back *

- _Je m'en vais... _

_Mon père resta à me fixer et ma mère lâcha la vaisselle qu'elle avait dans les mains. Le bruit de la vaisselle cassée me fit sursauter. Ce jour-là, j'avais décidé de quitter la maison._

- _Comment ça tu t'en vas ? demanda mon père en serrant les poings._

- _Vous ne me prenez jamais au sérieux, j'en ai marre. Je vais vous prouver que je peux me démerder toute seule, m'écriai-je en sentant la colère monter._

_Ma mère tenta de ramasser à mains nues les débris d'assiettes qui jonchaient le sol, de quoi se couper méchamment._

- _Maman, arrêtes ! criai-je en courant vers elle._

_Je vis les larmes couler sur ses joues et le sang couler sur ses mains frêles. Je les lui pris et fit couler de l'eau dessus. Elle avait des petits éclats de porcelaine encore enfoncés dans sa peau et elle ne cessait pas de pleurer. Je courrai à l'étage pour prendre une pince à épiler et m'étalai sur le sol à ses côtés en redescendant. Une fois ses mains soignées et bandées, elle se releva et j'en fis de même. Après m'avoir regardé méchamment, elle me mit une claque. _

_Sous la violence du choc, je trébuchai et me retrouvai sur les fesses. C'en était trop alors je me mis à ramper jusqu'à mes affaires qui rentraient sans difficulté dans 2 sacs de sport et me levai. _

- _J'aurai réellement voulu avoir une mère, crachai-je avant de de tourner la poignée de porte._

_Je sortis et avalai une grande goulée d'air. _

_« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait », murmura ma conscience._

_Alors je claquai la porte derrière moi et m'en allai en courant, loin de cette prison. _

* Fin du Flashback *

Je me réveillai à l'hôpital. Ma tête était lourde et l'odeur de javel empestait l'atmosphère déjà pesante. Mes yeux me piquaient et je fermai un œil pour observer le paysage qui m'entourait. Un jeune homme était assis à côté de moi.

Je me frottai les yeux et je pus l'apercevoir enfin. Il était sublime. Je me permis une analyse complète de ce dieu puisqu'il dormait et à priori profondément, vu les ronflements qu'il ne cachait pas.

- Enfin réveillée ? quémanda une voix inconnue.

Une infirmière se tenait là, à l'entrée de la chambre et je sursautai en entendant ses paroles.

« Prise en flagrant délit », souffla ma conscience

- Je crois que oui, couinai-je enfin.

- Vous avez subi une très longue opération. On ne sait pas comment, mais vous étiez blessée au flanc droit. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, dit-elle nonchalamment.

Je ne savais alors pas pourquoi, mais j'étais en colère. Cette femme, aussi belle soit-elle -il fallait bien l'avouer- m'avait coupé pendant l'examen de mon visiteur, m'avait parlé alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé et maintenant, elle me mentait.

« Tu as changé, Bella, ne l'oublie pas », murmura de nouveau ma conscience. « Ne redeviens pas celle que tu étais avant »

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici ! criai-je.

- Un psychologue va venir vous voir dans le courant de l'après-midi, répondit-elle en esquivant mes questions futures.

- Pas besoin, je rentre.

- Il en est hors de question, s'écria-t-elle, sérieuse tout à coup.

Elle avait réveillé mon dieu avec ses cris. Il se leva d'un coup et toisa l'infirmière. Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, je fondis. Il était magnifique.

- Laissez-la, elle est fatiguée, voulez-vous ? dit-il en croisant les bras.

- Monsieur, je pense que je suis plus qualifiée que vous pour en juger, répondit ma nouvelle ennemie.

- Je suis fils de médecin. J'en connais assez pour vous dire qu'elle est fatiguée. Mais bon, vous pouvez voir cela avec mon père, qui est votre chef, débita-t-il avec aisance.

- Emmett, allons donc, coupa quelqu'un.

Un jeune homme blond entra dans la pièce et l'infirmière s'en alla, vexée. Mon simple reflexe fut alors de me cacher au maximum sous les draps pour ne pas subir le même interrogatoire que la pimbêche d'avant. Un rictus me parvint et ma cachette s'envola tandis que deux yeux me fixaient.

- Alors Isabella, comment vous sentez-vous ? me demanda le médecin, soudain très sérieux.

- Je vais bien ! Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je vais mal ? m'énervai-je.

- Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît, pria-t-il alors que j'entendais le monitoring s'emballer.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Est-ce que ça va ? me coupa-t-il.

- Mais oui ! Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, docteur ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? quémandai-je en colère.

Il prit alors un bouton bleu, accroché à un porte-clés au bout de sa veste et le pressa dans sa main.

- J'ai besoin du charriot de réanimation, cria-t-il quand deux infirmières entrèrent dans la pièce.

Je me sentis alors partir doucement, tout doucement, alors que je sentais une main prendre la mienne. Le sentiment que j'avais refoulé quelques minutes auparavant me reprit d'assaut et je sentis une crampe fulgurante me transpercer le cœur. Mon corps se souleva et je rouvris les yeux. Un instant je vis le visage de mon ange et l'instant d'après je replongeai dans le noir.

- Restez avec nous ! cria une voix mais j'étais déjà loin, très loin.

- Isabella ! Reste avec moi ! Bats-toi ! criait une autre voix alors que des mains s'afféraient sur mon thorax. Bordel bats-toi ! cria-t-il à pleins poumons comme si il souffrait le martyr.

Mon corps se souleva de nouveau, et je rouvris les yeux. J'étais vivante. Ou presque.

On dit que notre vie défile quand celle-ci nous abandonne. Certains croient que c'est faux et certains sont persuadés que c'est la vérité. Moi je n'y croyais pas, jusqu'à présent. Sauf que les images s'emparèrent de mon esprit et me firent voir toutes les scènes de ma triste vie -heureuses et malheureuses comprises. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de voir les dernières images puisqu'un dernier soubresaut éclaira ma conscience, chassant ainsi les assauts de mon subconscient. J'allais bien, je le sentais.

A mon réveil, je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Ça va mieux ?

Le jeune Dieu était à côté de moi, sa main enlacée avec la mienne.

- Je t'en pose des questions, moi ? répondis-je, encore dans les vapes.

Il éclata de rire. C'était grâce à lui que je n'étais pas encore morte. J'aurais pu mieux répondre ou du moins plus correctement.

- De l'humour au réveil, j'aime ça, ria-t-il en haussant les épaules et en encrant ses yeux dans les miens.

Mon cœur s'emballa lorsque mes yeux trouvèrent les siens. Il me faisait de l'effet...

« Oh non, pas ça... » pensai-je pour moi-même.

Je détournai la tête, irrévocablement attirée par cet être. Je fermai les yeux, secouai la tête pour chasser mes pensées mais celles-ci étaient tournées vers lui, indéniablement.

C'est alors que je me décidai à faire connaissance avec cet être tout aussi sublime que gentil. Après tout, je n'avais rien à perdre.

- Moi c'est Isabella, soufflai-je en relevant la tête. Mais tu peux m'appeler Bella, rajoutai-je en croisant son regard.

- J'ai cru comprendre, sourit-il, pas perturbé pour un sous alors que je venais de le remballer. Alors comme ça, tu te décides à parler ? ajouta-t-il sans répondre à la question que je sous-entendais.

Je me mis à rougir face à ce sourire craquant.

- Oui, je me décide enfin, répondis-je simplement.

- Moi c'est Emmett, le fils du docteur Cullen, dit-il en ne me lâchant pas des yeux.

- Enchantée. C'est toi qui m'as sauvée? risquai-je.

- Sauvée ?

- J'étais à l'épicerie... Et il y a quelqu'un qui m'a aidé tandis que je m'effondrais. Est-ce que c'était toi ?

- Non... souffla-t-il, soudain gêné.

- Pourquoi tu es là, alors ?

Je regrettai aussitôt d'avoir pris un ton désagréable face à lui. Je baissai la tête et tentai de m'excuser.

- Désolée d'avoir répondu comme ça...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends. Après avoir passé des jours dans le coma et après être restée sous sédatifs pendant 4 jours, tu as le droit d'être énervée, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Quoi ? criai-je alors.

Je compris qu'il sous entendait quelque chose mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait. Il semblait être content d'être ici et encore pire, il semblait inquiet de mon état. Sauf que ce ne fut pas cette raison-là qui fit que mon cœur s'emballa. J'étais restée dans le coma des jours durant, et sous sédatifs.

- C'est quoi ce bazar ? Je n'y comprends rien ! Je... Je... criai-je encore en essayant d'éclaircir mes idées.

- Calme-toi, ce n'est rien! Disons que tu étais... perturbée.

- Pourquoi j'étais dans le coma ? Qu'est-ce que ... Est-ce que ... m'écriai-je encore.

- Nous ne savons pas. Mon père fait des examens pour comprendre, répondit-il le plus calmement du monde.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant et se concentra avant de rajouter :

- Ecoute, je suis là aussi pour te poser quelques questions.

- Tu es flic ! Tes clins d'œil, tout ça, c'est que du faux ! T'es dégueulasse ! compris-je enfin en pointant la sortie du doigt.

Je me mis à pleurer, épuisée de tout cela. J'étais fatiguée. Mes nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve... Trop rude pour mon statut d'humaine.

- Pas du tout ! s'écria-t-il tout d'un coup. Ecoute, tu vas me laisser parler sans m'interrompre et je t'expliquerai qui je suis.

- D'accord. Je me tais, dis-je anxieuse et pleine d'appréhension.

- Lors de ton admission, tu avais de nombreux hématomes sur tes jambes, tes bras et ton dos. Ton allure laissait penser que tu sortais d'une situation difficile, cheveux ébouriffés, trous dans les vêtements. Tu te débattais fortement et tu as même agressé des ambulanciers, conta-t-il d'un trait. Ton taux d'alcoolémie n'était pas élevé mais tu venais de consommer de l'alcool. Nous n'avons pas fait de test pour la drogue, ni pour les médicaments mais aurais-tu quelque chose à nous dire ? rajouta-t-il et la fin sembla le faire souffrir.

- Non. Je n'ai rien à dire ! répondis-je du tac au tac, peureuse de déballer ma vie à un inconnu.

- Ok, s'énerva-t-il. Je m'en vais. Quand tu auras décidé de te confier à quelqu'un, aussi con soit-il, tu appuieras sur ce bouton bleu, là, dit-il en pointant un bouton informe au-dessus de ma tête.

Il se leva, apparemment énervé et partit vers la porte. Je ne comprenais pas son changement soudain d'humeur mais me raison me poussa à le retenir.

- Ne pars pas ! Je t'en supplie, ne pars pas, soufflai-je pour moi-même mais certaine qu'il avait entendu.

- Alors, parle-moi, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant.

- Tu veux savoir quoi ? demandai-je calmement.

- Pourquoi tu as cette énorme entaille sur le flanc, en premier puis pourquoi tu as cette allure, répondit-il en me scrutant comme s'il cherchait un point faible sur lequel s''attaquer.

Mon cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il me scruta. Il était magnifique.

'Tu l'as déjà dit' souffla moqueusement ma conscience.

Je passai outre cette remarque de mon moi-même et cherchai-je une explication.

- Je... Je me... Je me fais battre... Par mon petit ami...Mais j'avais cherché cette entaille, il... Il n'y est pour rien ! bégayai-je pour le protéger.

- Tu te fais battre, tu te fais découper et ce connard n'y est pour rien ? lâcha-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

Il sembla seulement comprendre ce que je venais de dire et il secoua la tête en se levant d'un bond. Il me scruta durement pendant un long moment et je sus que je devais me justifier.

- Non... Il..., j'hésitai un moment. Il n'y rien pour rien... C'est de ma faute...

- Putain ! tonna-t-il.

- Je... Je suis désolée...

Et sans que je sache pourquoi, il quitta la pièce, les poings serrés ainsi que sa mâchoire qu'on voyait à travers sa peau si lisse et presque transparente.

- Reviens ! cirai-je.

Sauf qu'il ne revint pas. Les jours passèrent et je ne le revis pas. J'étais en colère contre lui. 'C'est un lâche et un égoïste', souffla ma conscience. 'Il ne peut pas comprendre', rajouta-t-elle.

Je m'étais confié à un gars que je ne reverrais jamais, compris-je enfin après de longs moments de réflexion. J'avais raconté ma vie privée à un gars qui m'était inconnu et cela me rendis haineuse. Je remballais et insultais le personnel hospitalier à longueur de journée tellement j'étais en colère contre lui mais aussi contre moi car j'avais eu une confiance infondée en lui et maintenant, il était parti.

Je m'ennuyais à mourir dans ma chambre d'hôpital... Le temps était long... Je prenais chaque jour le temps de réfléchir. Les médecins m'obligèrent à rester une semaine complète à l'hôpital, pour mon bien, disaient-ils.

Je me sentais si vulnérable dans ce lit. Certes il était confortable et j'étais bien soignée mais ce n'était pas moi. J'étais une fille indépendante et je savais m'occuper de moi. Et puis, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, à qui manquerais-je ? Je n'avais plus personne. Je regrettais mon petit-ami, il me manquait malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer.

'Non mais tu t'entends ?' intervint ma conscience pour la énième fois de la journée.

Je ne savais pas par quel moyen ni pourquoi je voulais tant faire ce que je m'apprêtai à faire mais il fallait que je le retrouve, coute que coute.

'Fais-le' dit ma bonne conscience.

Il m'était devenu vital que je le retrouve. Comme quand on a perdu quelque chose, quelque chose de cher.

C'est pourquoi en ce matin de septembre, je m'étais levée bien avant le service de jour et m'étais accaparée des blouses d'infirmières.

'C'est mal !' cria ma raison.

- La ferme ! m'écriai-je pour moi-même.

Me revêtant d'une des blouses, je quittai l'hôpital, sans que personne ne me voie. Je regardai sans cesse derrière moi, pour vérifier que personne ne me suivait. C'est là que je percutai quelque chose... Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ?<p>

'Review' ;)

Bisous, Marie


	3. Chapitre deux : Ma vie a été bouleversée

**Voilà le chapitre deux de notre fiction à Claire et à moi :)**

**Un peu frustrant la fin, nous savons mais nous sommes un peu sadique x) Mouhaha :D**

**Allez, je vous laisse lire ce second chapitre et je ne vous redis pas que les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, vous le savez déjà ;)**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour vos mises en alerte ;)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)**

**Marie**

* * *

><p>- Chapitre deux – Ma vie a été bouleversée<p>

Je ne regardai même pas qui j'avais percuté et continuai de foncer vers la sortie.

- Eh ! s'exclama quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retournai, comme électrocutée par cette voix. Dans un sens, j'aurais dû être surprise par sa présence mais en réalité, j'étais plutôt satisfaite.

- Quoi ? récriai-je à mon tour.

Et là je le vis vraiment.

Je restai là, comme un bâton planté si profondément dans la terre qu'il en reste bloqué. Il était là, et c'est tout ce qui importait.

- Emmett... Qu'est-ce que... bégayai-je idiotement.

- Isabella ?

- Ouais... Euh... Comment tu vas ? demandai-je ensuite.

- Ça va, dit-il sérieux.

Puis, contre toute attente, il se retourna et s'en alla, les mains dans les poches et la tête haute.

- Eh attends ! criai-je en me mettant à sa poursuite.

Je le rattrapai et me mis face à lui. Il ne voulait plus me voir, c'était évident.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ? quémandai-je d'une voix pleine de reproches.

- Isabella, je n'ai pas de raison de venir te voir, dit-il, sarcastique.

Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il prononçait mon prénom. Qui plus est, il le disait en entier et ça, ça ne présageait rein de bon.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu es si méchant ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? plaidai-je.

- Non mais t'es incroyable ! cria-t-il en battant l'air avec ses bras.

Je ne comprenais rien, j'étais totalement à côté de la plaque.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Dis-moi ! Tu es parti après t'avoir expliqué mon... passé... Et après je ne t'ai plus revu...! Dis-moi pourquoi, crachai-je en poussant mes petits poings sur son torse.

- Laisse tombé, Isabella. Et je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi tu portes cette tenue, je pense que j'en ai assez vu et entendu, soupira-t-il en s'écartant de moi.

- T'es dégueulasse ! C'est toi qui n'es pas croyable ! Tu n'es qu'un prétentieux !

- Au revoir, siffla-t-il en s'éloignant, ses yeux rivés dans les miens.

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Qu'avais-je fait de si mal pour qu'il me déteste du jour au lendemain ? Qu'avais-je dit ?

Je m'assis sur un des bancs du hall d'entrée, complètement perdue. Je rageai intérieurement, oubliant complètement pourquoi je voulais m'échapper de cette prison blanche.

Emmett me détestait et j'allais finir par savoir pourquoi. Je retournai dans ma chambre, je ne voulais plus voir personne. Je voulais juste m'isoler pour ne pas réfléchir.

Je passai devant des infirmières qui haussaient les sourcils en me voyant dans cette tenue mais je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à lui.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et claquai fortement la porte, fermant le verrou à double tour. Je partis m'allonger, les jambes et les bras écartés, la tête enfouie au plus profond dans les oreillers.

Mais que s'était-il passé pour qu'il me déteste comme ça, nom d'un chien !

Il fallait que je l'oubli, c'était le seul moyen d'affronter ça. Sauf qu'oublier, ce n'était pas facile malgré l'habitude que j'avais prise. Je resserrai mon oreiller contre ma tête et hurlai de toutes mes forces.

Lorsque la morphine se trouva dans mon champ de vision, ma seule tentation fut de me piquer. La morphine m'aiderait à oublier. Oh que oui. Je l'avais décrété.

J'enfonçai l'aiguille brutalement dans mon bras pour ne pas réfléchir. Je n'avais aucune connaissance en médecine, j'avais donc piqué au pif.

La morphine agissait vite et rapidement. Je m'étais piquée là où il fallait. Parfait. Je sombrai alors sagement et calmement dans un état qui me satisfaisait. Je n'arrivais plus à penser.

Je voyais qu'on s'affairait autour de moi. Je ne parvins cependant pas à ouvrir les yeux entièrement mais je voyais très bien les regards inquiets du docteur Cullen.

Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'aide, je ne voulais plus qu'on m'aide.

- Isabella ? Vous m'entendez ? criait quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas.

- Non. Je ne VEUX pas vous entendre. Fichez moi la paix, bordel ! hurlai-je.

- Isabella ? dit soudain une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

- T'es venu me descendre encore plus ? Eh bien, vas-y ! Je compte bien crever de toute façon ! hurlai-je de plus belle en lançant un regard assassin à cette pourriture.

- Oh pitié, épargnes-moi tes sarcasmes ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Tu parles ! C'est toi le sarcastique de première !

- Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! hurla-t-il en renversant la table de chevet.

Je ne comprenais pas cet élan de colère. C'était moi et moi seule qui avait le droit d'être en colère.

- Après tout, c'est toi qui était hautain tout à l'heure ! Le " Isabella, je n'ai pas de raison de venir te voir ", tu l'as oublié, peut-être ? crachai-je.

- Ok, on se calme ! Nous ne sommes pas sur un ring! intervint la voix du docteur Cullen.

- Laissez-moi crever, bordel !

- Mais c'est pas possible ! T'es plus que bornée, dis donc ! Pire que ça tu meurs, siffla-t-il en me pointant du doigt et en regardant son père.

- Bah t'es bien placé dis donc ! Bah ouais, comme tu vois, je suis en train de crever ! Tu dois être content ! crachai-je de nouveau.

- STOP ! cria alors le père de mon nouvel ennemi.

- Je te déteste ! hurlai-je à son intention.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de baisser la tête et de la secouer, comme s'il était pris de remords.

- C'est de ta faute... Tu n'avais qu'à pas... murmurai-je.

Ses yeux se fixèrent dans les miens, ce qui me stoppa.

- Continue, souffla-t-il.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas...

J'étais dans l'impossibilité de continuer ma phrase car un flot de sentiments me traversa. Je finis par éclater de rire au nez d'Emmett, qui me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

- Continue, répéta-t-il simplement.

- Tu ..., j'étais secouée d'un fou rire rien qu'à le regarder. Tu n'avais qu'à pas..., respire Bella. Qu'à... Je ne peux pas continuer ma phrase... chuchotai-je ensuite.

Mon fou rire était incontrôlable et j'en avais mal au ventre. J'en vins à me demander comment Emmett pouvait résister, comment il pouvait ne pas rire.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça... Tu me déconcentre... Je...

- Continue, insista-t-il.

Il m'effrayait, avec son regard boudeur et en même temps sérieux –très sérieux.

- Mais arrête ! T'es pas crédible avec ton regard double jeu ! rigolai-je.

- Continue !

- Je ne peux pas... C'est de la torture ton jeu !

- Alors appelle-moi quand tu pourras continuer, affirma-t-il en tournant les talons.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas partir ! Je tiens à toi, Emmett.

Il se retourna, se stoppa et me regarda avec un petit éclat dans les yeux. Il baissa ensuite les yeux, regarda le bout de ses chaussures et sourit. Ensuite, il déclara :

- Je n'aurais jamais dû venir.

- Ne pars pas... Je t'en supplie... Ne me fais pas ça... murmurai-je à son intention tout en ayant la tête baissée.

Mais il était déjà parti. Encore une fois. Encore une fois, j'allais devoir souffrir. Encore une fois, j'allais devoir oublier.

Je ne pouvais pas, c'en était trop pour moi. Je n'avais plus de famille, je n'avais plus de meilleur ami et mon petit-ami me battait. Je n'avais plus rien pour m'accrocher à la vie mais lui était apparu. Inexorablement.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à me lever, à courir derrière lui et à le supplier de rester car sans lui, je n'étais plus rien. Ceci fut, est et sera la seule et unique affirmation dont j'étais certaine.

- RESTE ! Emmett ! Est-ce que la seule chose à laquelle tu t'attendais que je dise était : Je t'aime ? Alors oui, je t'aime ! criai-je à l'agonie.

J'avais crié ceci si fort que mon pouls s'était emporté et je retombai dans mon lit, haletante. J'espérais qu'il ait entendu cet appel de mon cœur meurtri.

- Et ne me demande pas comment c'est possible en seulement quelques jours, parce que je ne le sais pas moi-même, murmurai-je pour moi avant de fermer les yeux.

J'étais éreintée... Je me souvins de l'effet de la morphine sur mon corps frêle. C'était si bon...

Je me souvins alors que le père de mon ami-ennemi était présent dans la pièce lors de notre échange plus que houleux. J'ouvris alors les yeux, faiblement, certes mais déterminée à m'excuser.

- Je suis désolée, docteur Cullen... soufflai-je.

- Je vous en prie, sourit-il.

- Vous n'êtes pas… fâché contre moi ?

- Non, je suis plutôt fier de vous, sourit-il de nouveau.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne fais que du mal autour de moi. Je ne mérite pas votre fierté...

- Vous avez cloué le bec de mon fils, ça vaut bien tout les maux du monde quand on le connait bien, chuchota-t-il comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende.

- Comment ça ... demandai-je, perplexe.

- S'il est parti en souriant, c'est qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire, rajouta-t-il en vérifiant mes constantes.

J'esquissai un sourire. J'avais cloué le bec à Emmett Cullen. Et je pouvais être fière.

- Vous croyez qu'il reviendra ? quémandai-je ensuite.

- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûre, affirma-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Tenez vous bien, vous êtes encore faible. Et ne vous baladez plus dans les couloirs en habits d'infirmière, cria-t-il alors qu'il était déjà dans le couloir.

J'étais pressée de revoir Emmett. J'explosais de rire toute seule dans ma chambre pour une raison que je connaissais pas. J'avais touché son cœur et c'était un merveilleux cadeau que m'offrait enfin la vie.

J'essayai de respirer calmement mais mon état en disait long sur mon appréhension et mon excitation à le revoir. J'attendis une heure, puis deux mais toujours pas de bouille d'ange à ma porte.

J'allumai la TV et tentai de me concentrer sur l'émission complètement ridicule qui passait. Après quelques minutes de concentration délirante, on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, souris-je en me persuadant de l'identité de mon visiteur.

Il était revenu.

- Bonjour... soufflai-je.

- Salut, lança-t-il simplement en s'approchant.

- Je suis désolée... Pour tout à l'heure. J'y suis allée un peu fort... m'excusai-je.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, baragouina-t-il.

- Après tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu devrais m'en vouloir...

- Toujours pas de mal, répéta-t-il.

Je baissai la tête et me mis à sourire, espérant qu'il ne me voie pas sourire comme une bêta. Il ne m'en voulait pas. Première nouvelle.

- Je peux dormir ici, cette nuit ? demanda-t-il finalement en brisant le silence plus que pesant.

Sa question me désarma complètement et je piquai un fard. Je mis du temps à lui répondre.

- Oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! dis-je beaucoup trop rapidement.

'Allez, Bella. Lance-toi et demande-lui s'il t'a entendu crier.'

- Est-ce que tu m'as entendu te crier dessus après ton départ ? arrivai-je à prononcer.

- Quand ça ?

- Après ma phrase assez... bizarre, fis-je. "Tu n'avais qu'à pas partir.", rajoutai-je tandis qu'il haussait les sourcils.

- Non, je pense que non. Pourquoi, tu as dit quelque chose d'important ?

- Non, non, avouai-je à contrecœur.

- Tu es sûre ? surit-il

- Non, pas très.

- Pas très quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas très sûre de mon 'Non, non'. Je t'ai dit quelque chose d'important... Mais je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir... Ca ne fait rien. Laisse tomber, tentai-je d'expliquer en m'enfonçant plus que nécessaire.

- D'accord, souffla-t-il simplement.

- Emmett... Ça va te paraître dingue... repris-je.

- Je vais me chercher un café ! me coupa-t-il. Tu en veux un ?

- Un thé. S'il te plaît.

- D'accord, princesse, sourit-il avant de m'embrasser su le front.

Ce mec... Il me faisait chavirer.

Il pouvait être tellement énervant mais tellement gentil à la fois. C'est ça qui me faisait craquer. Ce côté si doux et si... intenable...

Je m'attardai sur le souvenir de ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un noir d'encre mais ils semblaient si profonds. Son regard me faisait craquer. Son sourire. Tout chez lui me faisait craquer.

Il finit par revenir avec deux tasses dans les mains. Il m'en tendit une et j'eus l'occasion d'effleurer ses doigts.

- Merci. C'est très gentil...

- Je t'en prie, sourit-il.

Je lui rendis son sourire et il rapprocha la chaise de mon lit. Je changeai la chaîne TV et il ronchonna.

- J'aimais bien, dit-il.

- Ok, je laisse.

Il se rapprocha encore de mon lit et se mit en position fœtale. Je remis la chaîne TV précédente, j'ouvris les couvertures et le laissai se coucher et me prendre contre lui.

Son corps contre le mien me fit frissonner et je m'adaptai rapidement à la forme de son corps.

Malheureusement, je finis par piquer un somme sur lui, épuisée.

- Isabella ? entendis-je au bout d'un moment.

- Hum ... Oh, je suis désolée je me suis endormie...

- Il n'y a pas de mal.

- C'est que je suis bien installée aussi... fis-je en rougissant.

Je l'entendis rire et il essaya de se rasseoir.

Une fois replacés correctement, je reposai ma tête sur son torse. J'étais très bien là où j'étais et pour rien au monde je n'aurais bougé.

- Isabella, il faut que j'y aille, maintenant, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

- Déjà... Tu ne va pas rester dormir ?

- Il est 7 heures du matin, sourit-il.

- Quoi ? J'ai dormi toute la nuit ? Moi qui croyais avoir dormi deux heures...m'excusai-je.

- D'ailleurs tu as beaucoup rêvé mais ce n'est pas important. Il faut que je passe chez moi avant d'aller à l'université, dit-il en se relevant et en me faisant tomber sur le côté.

- J'ai parlé dans mon sommeil ou pas ? Si oui, c'est gênant... murmurai-je. Bien sûr, vas-y. Je... repris-je, complètement perdue.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien dit d'important, me coupa-t-il.

C'est alors que je vins à me demander qui il était vraiment. A part son nom et son prénom, je ne connaissais rien de lui. Quel âge avait-il? Il devait être assez jeune pour encore aller à l'université ou alors il faisait de grandes études. Je me sentis tout d'un coup minable et chassai mes questions de mon esprit avant de placer sans ménagement mon oreiller sur ma tête.

- Emmett... Quand reviens-tu ? demandai-je de bout en train.

Je regrettai de suite ma question, qui faisait genre : 'je ne peux plus me passer de toi'. De plus, j'avais parlé avec le coussin sur ma tête et j'entendis qu'on éclatait de rire.

J'ôtai ce dernier de ma figure et vis qu'Emmett était mort de rire en face de moi.

- Tu peux répéter, s'il te plaît ? rit-il.

- Quand est-ce que je te revois ? Rien n'est moins sûr maintenant que je fais mon guignol. Peut-être vas-tu ne jamais revenir après mon petit numéro, dis-je sans me rendre compte que je disais n'importe quoi.

- Quel numéro, Isabella ? dit-il, sérieux, tout d'un coup.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment très drôle et en plus...hésita-t-il.

- Et en plus ... ?

- On dirait une petite fille, sourit-il.

Je me mis à sourire de toutes mes dents. J'étais complètement dingue de lui.

- Et là encore plus, rit-il de plus belle.

- Arrête...

Je me sentis rougir instantanément, et je baissai la tête. Me pinçant la lèvre, je me levai de mon lit.

En allant dans la salle de bains, je m'arrêtai à coté de lui et déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, Isabella, dit-il alors que je me passais de l'eau sur le front, le faisant attendre.

- A ce soir ?

- Je bosse, désolé.

- Oh...

De la déception se vit sur mon visage et je retournai dans mon lit sagement. J'étais déçue.

- Eh ! dit-il en me prenant contre lui. J'essaierai de passer plus tard dans la matinée, finit-il pour mon plus grand plaisir.

- Ça marche, souris-je.

Cette étreinte me réchauffa le cœur. J'avais envie de le serrer contre moi et de ne plus le lâcher mais le pauvre prendrait peur. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et s'en alla.

Ce fut le début d'un long décompte pour moi et mes hormones. Le décompte des minutes qui me séparaient encore de lui.

Mon décompte fut toutefois stoppé par la visite du Docteur Cullen. Il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Alors, Miss Swan, vous avez l'air plutôt heureuse, sourit-il.

- Non, pourquoi ? J'en ai l'air ? fis-je, joueuse.

- Il est revenu, hein ?

- Oui, il est revenu.

- Je dois vous faire une petite confession, murmura-t-il tandis qu'il écrivait des choses sur son carnet.

- Allez-y, docteur.

- Je lui ai interdit de remettre un pied à la maison tant qu'il ne serait pas venu et bizarrement, il n'est pas rentré de la nuit, rit-il content de lui.

- Normal, il était ici.

- Je sais, dit-il plus sérieusement.

Il avait en effet vu mon air dépité. J'étais face à la réalité : Si son père ne l'avait pas poussé, serait-il revenu ?

- Docteur... Rassurez-moi... Si vous n'aviez pas fait ça ...

- Il n'a pas quitté le couloir, avoua-t-il

- Alors il a entendu ce que j'ai dit après son départ hier... Alors il est au courant... Oh non ... m'inquiétai-je directement.

Mon cœur s'accéléra soudainement.

Ma respiration se fit haletante.

Il savait. Tout.

Et bien sûr, il avait dit qu'il ne savait rien de ce que je lui avais dit. Il ne partageait donc pas mes sentiments.

- Isabella ? Ca va ? dit le docteur en regardant le monitoring.

- Il m'a menti. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas entendu...

Je fondis en larmes, impuissante. Il ne m'aimait pas. Je sentis mon cœur se fendre et je sus ce qu'était –enfin- la sensation d'avoir le cœur brisé.

- Isabella ! cria le docteur de très loin.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**Sadique la fin, non ? :)**

**'Review' ;)**

**Bisous à toutes et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre :)**

**Marie**


	4. Chapitre trois : Je ne suis plus la même

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! **

**Je suis de charge "correction" (Et c'est moi qui ai voulu le faire donc ne croyez pas que c'est une corvée ^^) des chapitres que Claire et moi écrivons et c'est vrai que j'ai un peu tardé sur la correction de ce chapitre. C'est pourquoi, j'essaierai de me tenir à un chapitre par semaine à partir de maintenant !**

**Voilà, merci à tous pour vos reviews sympas, ça fait plaisir de voir que cette fiction plaît :)**

**- Stephenie Meyer a refusé de nous vendre ses personnages mais enfin bon, on fait avec ! :)**

**Allez, assez de Blabla, Bonne Lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

><p><em>-Chapitre trois- Je ne suis plus la même<em>

* * *

><p><span>POV Bella<span>

Le monitoring se déchaînait, tout comme mon cœur et ma respiration. Je me sentais mal et le docteur Cullen tentait de me calmer malgré les convulsions qui soulevaient mon corps.

Je ne parvenais pas à me ressaisir, j'étais prise et tiraillée par des sentiments inconnus. J'étais peinée et chagrinée de découvrir tout ça car en réalité, je n'avais jamais du affronter ce genre de sentiments.

C'était terrible de ressentir tant de frustration et de déception en une seule fois.

- Isabella, calme-toi. Crois-moi, Emmett tient à toi ! tenta le docteur.

- Non...je... comment j'ai pu faire confiance à quelqu'un ? Enfin, je… je ne suis pas aussi idiote ! criai-je, hors de moi.

- Respire, respire. Emmett tient à toi, il me l'a dit.

- Non ! c'est faux ! Comment j'ai pu... Je ne comprends pas !

Ca me faisait tellement mal de voir la réalité en face. J'aurais du me douter qu'il n'y avait pas d'exception et que tous ces misérables humains étaient tous les mêmes.

- Ne lui fais pas ça, Bella. Il vient de perdre sa meilleure amie il y a un mois...

- Mais lui faire quoi ? criai-je, totalement en colère.

- Ne lui brise pas le cœur. Il ne mérite pas ça, lâcha-t-il désespérément.

- Et moi, qu'est ce que je mérite, hein ? Vous croyez qu'il ne vient pas de me briser le cœur ? Ah oui, c'est votre fils donc c'est tout de suite moins compliqué ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes ! crachai-je.

Emmett entra à ce moment précis en me scrutant de ses petits yeux profonds.

«Non mais si les regards pouvaient tués' souffla ma conscience, indignée.

- Toi, tu sors d'ici, hurlai-je

- J'ai loupé un truc là... Expliquez-moi.

- Sors d'ici ! criai-je à plein poumon.

- Comme tu veux... Je venais te dire ce que tu voulais entendre mais bon..., bye.

Je me levai d'un bond. C'en était trop. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je levai mes petits poings et le frappai sur le torse, donnant de réel coup de la paume de ma main entre chaque coup pour le faire reculer et le faire sortir de cette chambre.

- Sors de cette putain de chambre ! criai-je, à bout de force.

- Bella...

Il me saisit les bras et m'empêcha de le frapper encore et encore.

- Je crois que je t'aime...

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Et ne m'appelle plus jamais Bella ! crachai-je en m'extirpant de ses bras forts.

Je refermai la porte et retournai dans mon lit. Je fondis en larmes et le docteur me laissa. Je finis par m'endormir car l'énervement n'était généralement pas bon pour moi.

A mon réveil, Emmett était assis sur la chaise à côté de mon lit. Il tenait une rose rouge dans sa main.

- Hey… chuchota-t-il quand j'ouvris les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? crachai-je en détournant la tête.

- Je suis venu te voir, pardi !

- Tu m'as menti ! Tu étais là quand j'ai crié. Ton père m'a tout raconté… Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? demandai-je, la tête toujours tournée.

- Parce que j'avais tout simplement peur de ta réaction si je te disais que j'avais entendu… et que je ressentais la même chose…

- Tu mens. Tu dis ça pour que je me calme.

- Non, sûrement pas. Et mon père m'a encore interdit de rentrer sans t'avoir parlé. Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit, ok ?

- D'accord. Et au fait, merci pour la rose, souris-je faiblement en faisant demi-tour avec ma tête.

Il sourit et alla la mettre dans un vase, posé sur la commode en face de mon lit. Il se rassit sur la chaise et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui laisser une place dans le lit. Je me calai sur lui, et ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça. Il embrassa mon front et nous restâmes comme ça à regarder la TV.

- Rebonjour Bella, sourit Carlisle en entrant dans ma chambre.

- Bonjour, souris-je à mon tour.

- Ça va mieux vous deux, on dirait.

- Oui.

Emmett voulut m'échapper mais je le retins. J'étais trop bien contre lui pour qu'il s'en aille.

- Je vais aller me chercher un café. Un thé pour toi ?

- Je veux bien s'il te plaît.

- A tout de suite.

Je me demandais soudainement comment il pouvait rester auprès de moi avec toutes ces sautes d'humeur que j'avais. Lorsqu'il fut parti, le docteur resta me regarder avec un air grave.

- Bella… Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite… dit-il, soudain tendu.

- Sur Emmett ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Non. Sur toi.

- Allez-y. Je suis prête à entendre, dis-je, inquiète derechef.

- Nous avons découvert… que tu… étais enceinte… souffla-t-il en cherchant ses mots.

Des frissons me parcoururent dans tout le corps et je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'étais enceinte de mon connard de petit ami. Ex petit ami. J'étais enceinte, c'était le pire.

Lorsqu'Emmett revint et qu'il vit ma tête, aussi livide fut-elle, sa première intuition fut de me prendre dans ses bras.

'Bonne intuition' dit ma bonne et adorable conscience.

- Ça va aller, Bella. Tu n'auras qu'à venir emménager avec moi dans mon appartement, chuchota-t-il dans mes cheveux.

- Je ne veux pas le garder. Docteur, enlevez cet enfant de mon ventre. Je ne supporterai pas d'être enceinte d'un connard.

- Bien. Je vais voir en gynécologie quand ils pourront te prendre, je reviens, soupira-t-il en sortant de ma chambre triste et froide.

Je regardai Emmett dans les yeux. Il se replaça à côté de moi et déposa son café et mon thé sur la tablette avant de venir se recoucher près de moi. Je m'appuyai alors contre son torse et me mis à pleurer.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas le garder ? me demanda-t-il après un long silence.

- Complètement sûre. Merci d'être là, Emmett.

- C'est normal, tout à fait normal, sourit-il.

Nos visages se trouvèrent alors face à face et je n'avais qu'une envie : l'embrasser. Ses lèvres me disaient de le faire, et je savais qu'il n'attendait que ça. Je ne me fis pas prier et nos lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Je touchai le paradis et des papillons s'envolèrent dans mon ventre.

Oui, j'étais dans son monde et il m'y avait accueilli comme personne ne m'avait accueillie avant. J'étais enfin quelqu'un et ce, dans ses bras.

Nous passâmes la nuit ensemble, ma tête contre son torse et nos mains entrelacées. A mon réveil, Emmett s'en alla à l'université. Il embrassa mon front et partit. J'allais encore être seule pendant une journée et cela me déprimait. J'aurais tut donné pour sortir de cette prison blanche qu'était le **Coney Island Hospital**. Le docteur Cullen fit sa visite journalière.

- Bonjour Bella. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Ça peut aller.

- J'ai pris un rendez-vous en gynéco pour toi. Tu y iras cet après-midi.

- D'accord, dis-je simplement.

- Emmett m'a dit qu'il prendrait son après-midi pour t'accompagner, répondit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

- C'est gentil de sa part, souris-je.

J'attendis Emmett patiemment en lisant, en faisant des jeux et en remballant comme à mon habitude les infirmières. Une part de moi adorait rembarrer ces infirmières qui étaient plus qu'agaçantes avec leur voix mielleuse à deux balles. Elles me rallongeaient à chaque fois que je voulais me lever pour faire quoi que ce soit et cela m'énervait au plus haut point.

- Mais lâchez-moi ! Bordel ! On n'est pas à l'asile psy ici ! m'exclamai-je lorsqu'une infirmière me poussa en arrière.

- Bon, mademoiselle caprice, on est ici pour te soigner alors pour une fois tu vas nous faire le plaisir de te laisser faire ! cria la pimbêche du premier jour.

- Bah oui, c'est ça ! Je vais aller me plaindre si tu continue comme ça, connasse, crachai-je à son intention.

Elle me regarda avec un regard noir et je vis ses poils s'hérisser.

- Si tu…

- Si je quoi ? On a peur d'être balancée ? la défiai-je avec un sourire narquois.

- Calme-toi Tanya, dit une jeune infirmière à cote d'elle en le retenant en arrière.

- Ouais, allez calme-toi, fis-je avec un clin d'œil. Faut pas s'énerver, enfin.

J'éclatai de rire rien que pour me foutre d'elle. Après tout elle l'avait bien cherché. Elle me lança un dernier regard noir et partit de la chambre. J'en fus soulagée non pas parce que j'avais peur d'elle mais j'avais peur de faire revenir la méchante Bella d'avant.

Le repas du midi était une fois de plus infect. De la bouillie d'avoine avec des saucisses. Affreux. Heureusement Emmett vint me voir avec des confiseries.

- Enfin quelque chose de mangeable ! fis-je.

Il arriva vers moi et me tendis le paquet qu'il tenait.

- Ça a été ta matinée ? Merci pour les confiseries.

- De rien, sourit-il. Et oui, enfin tu sais l'université, survola-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Il y a un truc qui ne va pas ?

- Si tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, essaya-t-il de me convaincre même si je voyais dans son regard que ca n'allait pas fort.

- Dis-moi. Je vois dans tes yeux que ça ne va pas très fort, dis-je.

- Non tout va bien, continua-t-il.

- D'accord. Tant pis si tu ne veux pas me le dire...

- Ce n'est pas ça c'est que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de quoi que ce soit, avoua-t-il enfin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Emmett ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé et le temps que je passe ici, je risque d'être recalé.

- Pour le coup, là, je me sens coupable. Je vais bientôt sortir, ça ira mieux après, ajoutai-je, sûre de moi.

- Tu vois, je le savais! sourit-il en me serrant le bras.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne vas pas être recalé. Je te le promets, dis-je.

- J'espère, murmura-t-il.

- Je m'en voudrais terriblement si tu devais être recalé.

- Ce ne serait pas ta faute, Isabella, sourit-il en me prenant la main. Je n'ai pas choisi ce qu'il nous arrive, sourit-il de plus belle.

- Comment ça tu n'as pas choisi ?

- Ben… nous, bégaya-t-il.

- Ok mais…

Le docteur Cullen nous coupa dans notre conversation.

- On va en gynéco. C'est l'heure, dit-il sérieusement.

- Euh oui, murmurai-je en sondant le regard de mon compagnon.

Je me levais du lit, et suivait le docteur Cullen. En passant, je pris la main d'Emmett dans la mienne et nous allâmes en gynécologie. Il était temps d'en finir avec mon passé et c'était ça, la dernière étape.

- Tu es sûre ? me chuchota Emmett lorsque nous arrivâmes en face de la salle.

- Je... Je ne... Oui, j'en suis sûre. Finissons-en, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Tu pourrais le garder et je serais avec toi, chuchota-t-il encore.

- Tu...Tu veux le garder ?

- Non, non c'est à toi de prendre la décision, affirma-t-il alors.

- Tu serais prêt à te lever toutes les nuits pour donner le biberon à un nourrisson ? A changer ses couches ? A aimer cet enfant qui n'est pas le tien ? demandai-je, incrédule.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, non, je pense que c'est beaucoup trop tôt, me répondit-il honnêtement.

- Bon ben, le choix est vite fait alors. Je pense aussi que c'est trop tôt.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. On a le temps après tout, souris-je de nouveau.

Le docteur me fit signe de le suivre et je regardai une dernière fois Emmett.

- Tu viens avec moi ou tu m'attends ici ?

- Je vais t'attendre ici, dit-il sérieusement.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

- C'est ça, lâcha-t-il.

Je sentis qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il me cachait et je ne pouvais certainement pas aller tuer un petit-être sans savoir ce qu'il se passait avec mon copain.

- Attends... C'est quoi ce "C'est ça." ? Tu me caches quoi là ? crachai-je en revenant vers lui.

- Mais rien, Isabella, allez vas-y, on t'attend, dit-il en me poussant.

- Mais arrête ! Je n'irais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il y a !

- Mais il n'y a rien du tout ! Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines encore ? s'exclama-t-il sans me regarder.

- Ne te fiches pas de moi, Emmett... Surtout ne te fiches pas de moi, dis-je malicieusement en plissant les yeux.

- Mademoiselle... Nous vous attendons, fit une infirmière.

- DEUX SECONDES ! Je règle un truc ! criai-je.

- Isabella, calme-toi, il n'y a rien du tout, continua-t-il toujours en posant son regard au loin.

- J'en ai marre de tes secrets ! Putain ! m'écriai-je en le poussant de mes paumes de mains.

Je rentrai dans la pièce en furie, plantant Emmett dans le couloir.

J'en ressortis une seconde plus tard et fis face à mon compagnon :

- Quand tu auras décidé de te confier à quelqu'un, aussi con soit-il, tu m'appelleras, je ne serais pas loin ! m'écriai-je en reprenant ses propres mots

Je re-rentrais dans la pièce. Les infirmières et le docteur Cullen étaient estomaqués de ma répartie. Je grimpai sur le siège et tentai de me calmer.

- On y va, coupai-je alors.

- Mademoiselle, on va d'abord faire une échographie pour voir si vous pouvez toujours avorter.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous devez être enceinte de moins de 12 semaines pour qu'on puisse faire l'avortement. Si jamais ce délai est passé, vous serez obligée de garder l'enfant, sourit-il comme si ça me faisait plaisir.

'Non mais quelle cruche' pensai-je.

- Il en est hors de question et de toute façon, je n'ai pas eu de rapports depuis des mois ! m'écriai-je. Jusqu'à il y a 1 mois, rajoutai-je.

- D'accord. Faites attention, ça va être froid, me prévint-elle.

L'infirmière prit un flacon et versa du liquide bleu tout gluant sur mon ventre. Le liquide en question n'était pas froid mais gelé. Elle appliqua ensuite le matériel d'échographie sur mon ventre et alluma l'écran du monitoring.

Lorsqu'elle regarda l'écran, elle resta silencieuse un moment, ce qui semblait mauvais.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas avorter... souffla-t-elle en baissant les épaules.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes enceinte de 13 semaines...

- Mais comment c'est possible ? criai-je.

- Vous savez... La médecine... C'est comme ça... Vous voulez vraiment vous en débarrasser ?

- Oui, je veux m'en débarrasser, affirmai-je, sûre de moi.

L'infirmière regarda sa collègue et celle-ci acquiesça.

- Bon... On va vous faire une faveur... accepta-t-elle en me regardant.

- Merci, arrivai-je seulement à répondre.

Le voulais-je vraiment, en réalité ? Étais-je vraiment sûre à 100% de le vouloir ? Parce que c'était quand même tuer un enfant. Un être vivant... Un petit être vivant…

- Dépêchez-vous avant que je ne change d'avis, soufflai-je alors aux infirmières.

- Prenez vite votre décision, mademoiselle. Après ce sera trop tard.

- Non, allez-y ! confirmai-je en respirant un bon coup.

- Vous allez avaler ce médicament. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous avez des contractions, c'est le médicament qui agit.

On va rester ici et attendre que les contractions soient le plus rapprochées et le bébé sortira.

- Merci. Pouvez-vous demander au jeune homme dehors s'il est enfin décidé à me parler ? Parce que je n'y arriverai pas toute seule.

Le docteur Cullen alla dehors et revint aussi rapidement.

- Il est parti...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors alors alors ? Encore du suspens x)))<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à nous donnez votre avis !**

**Bonne semaine, Marie**


	5. Chap 4 : Ms je ne changerai peutê jms

**Voilà le chapitre suivant avec du retard, c'est vrai mais j'ai eu des problèmes et donc, je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger tout ça en temps et en heure.**

**Bref, Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>- Chapitre 4 –<p>

* * *

><p>J'étais de retour dans ma chambre depuis peu de temps et de chaudes larmes coulaient sur mes joues depuis la fin de l'intervention. J'étais libérée de cet enfant que je ne désirais pas mais une partie de moi était blessée...Emmett s'était barré. Je ne regrettais pas l'enfant, je regrettais de ne pas avoir pu regretter tout simplement. J'étais une lâche.<p>

De plus, j'avais voulu aller trop vite avec Emmett et par ma faute, je l'avais perdu.

Je n'avais eu aucune explication et le docteur Cullen était parti avant que je ne mette mon enfant mort au monde. Depuis, il n'était plus venu prendre de mes nouvelles.

'Je ne suis qu'une abrutie' pensais-je. 'Une nana qui croit au prince charmant et toutes les conneries possibles..."

Je voulais sortir de cette bulle de tristesse. J'avais déjà trop enduré et trop subi.

Plus tard, une infirmière vint me voir.

- Quand est-ce que je peux enfin sortir ? demandai-je avant qu'elle ne m'adresse la parole la première.

- Le docteur Cullen a remis votre dossier aux mains du Docteur McCarthy, et étant donné que ce dernier n'est pas là aujourd'hui, je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment, répondit-elle en vérifiant mes constantes.

- Pourquoi j'ai changé de médecin ? quémandai-je, surprise.

- Il ne voulait plus s'occuper de vous, je suis désolée.

- D'accord. Bon... Merci, madame. J'aimerais avoir un formulaire de sortie, repris-je même si l'étonnement étouffait mes mots.

- Nous verrons ça demain mademoiselle, sourit-elle.

- Non, je voudrais ce formulaire maintenant, insistai-je.

- Ce n'est pas possible sans l'accord du médecin…

- Mes constantes sont bonnes, non ? Je vais parfaitement bien.

- Ce n'est pas possible, répéta-t-elle sérieusement.

- Très bien. Ce n'est pas grave. Merci quand même, abandonnai-je.

- Je vous en prie, dit-elle en sortant et en m'adressant un pauvre sourire.

Je restais donc penaude dans mon lit à réfléchir au futur quand après de longues minutes, une idée germa petit à petit dans mon cerveau. Je décidai alors de ne pas attendre ce fichu médeçin remplaçant le Docteur Cullen. Je partis dans la salle de bains me doucher et m'habiller. Je sortis ensuite discrètement de la chambre et empruntai l'escalier.

Je vis ensuite la rue, le soleil et je sentis l'air chaud sur ma peau. Enfin dehors. Enfin libre.

Je me dirigeai alors vers un café, situé au bout de la rue, et m'installai à une table. Je commandai un chocolat chaud étant donné que je devais éviter la caféine et qu'ils ne faisaient pas de thé ici.

J'étais donc là, à siroter mon chocolat et à réfléchir à ma vie future. Je me demandai comment j'allais vivre maintenant. Jared avait sûrement du prendre l'appartement, j'étais donc à la rue. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent et je n'avais pas de boulot pour en gagner plus. Je n'avais pas de voiture et j'avais pour seuls habits ceux que je portais en ce moment.

'Minable' se permit de commenter ma mauvaise conscience.

'Tu vas t'en sortir' souffla ma bonne conscience en réponse à sa concurrente.

Je restai trois bonnes heures dans le café jusqu'à ce que le patron me mette dehors car je ne consommais plus. J'étais donc sortis en trainant les pieds et en ayant presque la tête par terre. Les rues étaient désertes et pour cause, il n'était pas loin de 23 heures et le **Coney Island Hospital** n'avait plus que quelques lumières allumées ainsi que celles des urgences.

Je passai en vitesse devant cette prison blanche pour ne pas me faire remarquer et pour ne pas croiser des gens capables de me dénoncer. Peut-être les infirmières étaient-elles à ma recherche ? Peut-être le docteur Cullen ? Peut-être Emmett ? Je chassai en vitesse les images que j'avais de lui de ma tête, m'interdisant de penser à lui d'une quelconque façon. Il fallait que je l'oublie et vite pour que sa disparition ne devienne pas trop dure à avaler.

Je marchai tranquillement dans les rues de Brooklyn avec l'intention de rejoindre les rues de New York dans la matinée. J'avais en tête la traversée du Brooklyn Bridge mais encore fallait-il y arriver.

Je vis des jeunes de mon âge qui allaient en soirée lorsque je marchais ou plutôt déambulais dans les rues de New York. J'avais toujours été décalée par rapports aux jeunes de mon âge. J'étais alors de l'autre côté du pont et l'aube pointait derrière les gros nuages.

J'avais mis un sacré moment à rejoindre le pont de Brooklyn. Le temps avait passé lentement, et je n'avais cessé, contre mon gré, de penser à Emmett Cullen... Tout ce que je voyais en marchant me ramenait à quelque chose qu'il aimait.

Le jour était levé, enfin, quand j'atterrissais devant chez Jared –et devant mon 'ancien' chez moi. J'avais passé la nuit à marcher, sans trop me soucier d'où j'allais... Je m'assis alors sur les marches de l'appartement, n'osant pas frapper.

D'un côté, je voulais frapper, mais de l'autre... Je voulais retrouver Emmett...

J'attendis un long moment avant que je n'entende la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir derrière moi.

- Bella...

La voix de Jared me fit peur et je me relevai, un peu trop brusquement.

Il avança pour me caresser la joue mais je reculais. Je ne voulais pas que cette ordure me touche et je comptais bien le lui faire comprendre. Il ne me toucherait plus jamais.

- Bella, mon amour, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, susurra-t-il en me prenant de force contre lui.

- Lâche-moi.

- Ne sois pas si bornée, dit-il en rapprochant son visage du mien.

- J'ai dit lâche-moi. Je suis venue récupérer mes affaires, ordonnai-je en me débattant.

- Il est hors de question que tu quittes cette maison, gronda-t-il sans pourtant me lâcher.

- Et pourtant, je vais le faire. Laisse-moi passer.

- Bella, tu restes ici ! grogna-t-il en me plaquant de force sur le mur derrière lui.

- Ah oui ? Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! crachai-je.

Je le poussai violemment en arrière.

- Après m'avoir blessée et mise enceinte, estime-toi heureux que je n'ai pas porté plainte contre toi !

- Et j'espère que tu l'as abandonné parce je l'aurais plaint d'avoir une mère comme toi, cracha-t-il en prenant mes poignets et en m'emmenant dans l'immeuble.

- T'inquiète pas, je m'en suis débarrassé ! Lâche-moi, je te dis ! criai-je de plus belle.

- Tu restes avec moi, Bella, que tu le veuilles ou non. Que je doive t'enfermer ou non, tu restes avec moi, répliqua-t-il durement en me plaquant contre les boites aux lettre.

- Va te faire foutre, JARED !

- Viens-ici ! dit-il en me rattrapant par le ventre tandis que j'avais réussi à esquiver son emprise.

- NON ! LÂCHE-MOI BORDEL, me mis-je à crier aussi fort que je pus.

Il me poussa et je tombais la tête la première sur les marches menant au premier étage. Je réussi à me relever tant bien que mal même si la douleur était présente. Malheureusement pour moi, il était plus rapide que moi et me rattrapa la cheville. Je tombai plus fortement contre les marches mais j'avais réussi à placer mes mains devant mon visage pour me protéger. Je dévalai alors les quelques marches que j'avais réussi à grimper et me retrouvai entre les jambes de Jared.

Je tentai de me débattre en vain. L'homme que j'avais aimé n'était plus. A la place s'était incrusté un homme méchant et violent.

Les souvenirs envahirent ma mémoire mais je n'avais juste pas envie d'y penser maintenant. Je voulais juste sortir des griffes de ce monstre une bonne fois pour toute et m'en aller aussi loin que possible, quitte à changer de continent.

- Tu vas le regretter, je te le promets, grognai-je dans un chuchotement.

- Ah oui? Tu crois que c'est MOI qui vais regretter ? Tu n'es qu'une salope, Bella. Tu n'as rien à part moi, c'est grâce à moi que tu as su remonter à la surface, me cracha-t-il alors qu'il avait emprisonnée mes poignets dans les siens et mes jambes entre les siennes.

- J'ai quelqu'un, mec. Tu crois que je ne peux pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? J'ai quelqu'un, crois-le ou pas. Et lui n'est pas violent et méchant... PAS COMME TOI ! Tu m'enfonces plus bas que terre.

- Oh ma douce Bella a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que moi, c'est tellement mignon mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre! cria-t-il.

- Il est TOUT ton inverse !

- Mais je m'en contre fou ! Et j'espère qu'il te quittera bien assez tôt ! Et il le fera, crois moi, tu n'es rien, rien du tout, Bella. Personne ne voudra jamais de toi parce que tu retomberas bien vite au fond, comme quand je t'ai trouvée. Tu veux que je te rappelle notre rencontre? Tu veux? TU VEUX ? demanda-t-il durement en cognant ma tête contre les marches en me posant la question.

- CASSE-TOI CONNARD ! J'en ai rien à cirer de ce que tu penses ! Tu sais quoi ? Va chez les putes te trouver une pétasse aussi conne que moi !

- Putain ! T'es une sacrée dure à cuire, toi ! susurra-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi et en me cognant encore plus fort la tête.

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE PUTAIN ! hurlai-je à l'agonie.

La porte d'entrée vola puis claqua et je vis Emmett, horrifié de la situation. Ses poings se serrèrent, son visage se lissa, et son regard devint noir.

- COMMENT PEUX-TU FRAPPER UNE FEMME ?

- Je ne la frappais pas, je lui faisais la même chose que ce que je faisais tout le temps, cracha-t-il avec dédain en ne se retournant même pas sur lui. Et si tu n'étais pas arrivé, connard, je serais en train de la baiser, rajouta-t-il en me crachant sur le visage.

Emmett s'approcha de lui et l'envoya valser à travers l'entrée. Jared se releva rapidement et tenta de se battre contre Emmett. Un coup de poing, deux, trois... Emmett finit par se calmer, devant un Jared ensanglanté et peureux.

Je regardai ensuite Emmett qui, sous ses allures de gros nounours, paraissait avoir du mal à contenir sa haine et sa colère. Je me rappelai ensuite de la façon dont il s'était enfui et un pincement au cœur me ramena à la réalité. J'essuyai rapidement la trace de salive sur mon visage et me rapprochai d'Emmett d'un pas décidé.

La première chose que je fis fut de le serrer contre moi.

Mais il me repoussa. Il m'écarta loin de lui sans me regarder dans les yeux, s'approcha de Jared, lui lança un dernier coup de pied dans l'estomac et se retourna vers moi. Je priai en silence qu'il m'explique ce qu'il s'était passé, que tout redevienne comme avant. Sauf que mes espoirs s'envolèrent lorsqu'il passa devant moi, ne me touchant pas et ne me regardant pas et sortit de l'immeuble, les poings serrés et la tête haute.

- Emmett ! Je voulais te dire merci... avais-je chuchoté alors qu'il passait devant moi.

Il avait malheureusement déjà passé la porte et n'avait sans doute pas entendu. Il m'était impossible de rester là, sur le pas de la porte et de faire semblant que ma vie ne tournait pas autour de sa simple présence.

Je sortis de l'immeuble, et vis Emmett tourner au coin de la rue. Je courus pour le rattraper. Le poussant, je l'immobilisais contre le mur et l'embrassai à pleine bouche.

- Ça c'est pour m'avoir sauvé, affirmai-je en reculant.

Je le ré embrassai et continuai mon speech :

- Et ça, pour m'avoir fait réaliser combien je tenais à toi.

- Bella, laisse-moi passer, dit-il sérieusement sans me regarder dans les yeux.

- Non. Je t'ai perdu trop souvent pour te perdre à nouveau.

- je, je, je ! Non mais arrête un peu de ne penser qu'à toi ! s'écria-t-il en me repoussant.

- Je t'aime. Ça ne te suffit pas ?

- Et en combien de temps en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion, hein? Trois jours, peut-être quatre ? L'amour ne se construit pas comme un château de cartes, merde ! Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre de toi sans même connaitre le nom de ma mère ? Sans même savoir si je n'avais pas une petite-amie ? Ou pire, si j'étais marié ! Apparemment, tu as l'air d'avoir l'habitude de faire ce numéro, vu l'échange houleux dans la cage d'escaliers !

- Tu me prends pour une pute de première ? Tu te fous de moi, là ? J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours, Emmett ! Tu ne serais pas resté avec moi tout ce temps si tu avais une femme... Ni une petite amie. Comment peux-tu juger les gens au premier aspect ? Le gars que tu as vu, c'est celui qui me bat. Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas intervenir. Ce n'est même pas sûr que tu sois venu à mon enterrement.

Il ricana sans pour autant bouger.

- T'aurais mieux fait de me laisser crever !

- Ce que tu dis est débile et démesuré. Maintenant, contente-toi de me remercier d'être passé dans ta rue à ce moment et laisse moi passer, grogna-t-il de plus belle.

- PAS QUESTION !

- Lâche-moi ! cria-t-il en me poussant sauvagement.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris. Tu t'es juste servi de moi pour satisfaire un cœur qui est aussi dur que de la pierre ! Tu te sers des gens et après tu les lâches !

- Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, Isabella.

- Toi non plus ! Moi qui espérais au moins une amitié ! Casse-toi si tu en as envie, fis-je, alors que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne ! J'vais retourner crever avec mon ex ! Si c'est ce que tu veux !

- Fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, je n'aurais pas du entrer dedans. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a poussé à t'emmener à l'hôpital, siffla-t-il en me regardant enfin dans le blanc de yeux.

- Alors c'est toi qui m'as sauvée ! Rendez-vous à mon enterrement. Au moins je saurais qui est mon assassin !

Je me cassai en courant et retournai près de Jared.

- Baise-moi, lui criai-je. Aussi fort que tu peux, finis-je.

Jared reprit conscience avec mes cris et me plaqua contre les boîtes aux lettres. Il dé zippa son jean.

- Comme au bon vieux temps, dit-il.

- Ouais ! Ce fils de pute l'a bien cherché !

Jared me souleva et enleva mon jean en deux secondes. Il prit mes jambes et les mit autour de son bassin, recula et défonça la porte de chez nous en un coup de pied. Il enleva son t-shirt, moi mon top, et il me porta dans ses bras jusque la chambre. Me balançant sur le lit, il me rejoignit rapidement, complètement à poil. Son corps si musclé me faisait fondre et je commençais à avoir chaud. Il s'approcha de moi tel un lion féroce prêt à manger sa tranche de steak. Il m'attrapa par les pieds et nous nous emboitâmes parfaitement. Il me pénétra d'un coup sec et je gémis de suite. C'était si bon de retrouver son homme. Ses mouvements furent de suite rapides, ce qui me faisait non pas gémir mais rugir.

- JARED ! FONCE ! Plus viite ! Oui, c'est ça ! Comme ça !

- Bella, t'es si bonne ! Oh ! Ah !

- Ja... Jar... JARED ! Oh bon dieu ! Ouiii ! Jared ! Jared ! Continue ! AH je vais ...

- Attends-moi, on va y aller en même temps.

Il accéléra ses mouvements, toujours plus rapides, l'orgasme venait. Des deux côtés. J'étais à l'étroit dans les bras de Jared, lui l'était en moi.

- Je vas venir, Bella ! Oh.. OH ... C'est trop bon ! AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Oh Ouiiiiii !

Nous mîmes du temps à nous remettre de nos jouissances respectives, le souffle court et le corps en sueur. Nous étions l'un dans l'autre encore. Je n'avais pas envie de le quitter, j'étais trop bien, dans cet état d'euphorie totale. Nous avions donné le meilleur de nous mêmes, voire plus.

- Merci pour ce partage, Jared.

- Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi, enfin... finit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

- Tu as été parfait.

- Et toi, comme toujours, dit-il en m'embrassant.

- Allons-nous doucher... Je déteste rester en sueur comme ça.

Nous arrivâmes sous la douche et mes pensées, jusque là confuses, se remirent en place. Il m'avait fait oublier Emmett.

C'était tout ce que je voulais. L'oublier. Je n'étais pas rassasiée de notre partie de jambes en l'air dans notre chambre. Pas tout à fait.

- Deuxième round, mon cœur ?

- Pas maintenant, soufflai-je à son oreille tandis qu'il me mordillait la clavicule.

- D'accord. Ça te dit un restaurant ce soir ?

- Non, j'ai juste envie de dormir, soufflai-je en me laissant aller contre lui, oubliant totalement l'épisode colérique de tout à l'heure.

- Un film au lit alors.

- Bonne idée, pour l'instant, je vais dormir un peu.

Je me douchai en vitesse avec Jared et nous retournâmes au lit. Je finis par m'endormir contre son torse. Dormir me fit un bien fou, car je n'avais pas dormi la nuit précédente. J'avais traversé tout New York sans m'arrêter et je n'avais pas ressenti le besoin de dormir.

Puis je fis un rêve. Celui dans lequel j'étais heureuse. Mais avec qui ?

* * *

><p><strong> Voilou, j'espere que ça vous a plu !<strong>

**Bisous à tous et bonne semaine  
><strong>


	6. Chap 5 : Tout est question de temps

**Dsl pour le retard ! C''est entièrement ma faute point de vue correction et je n'ai aucune excuse donc...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**(Merci aux revieweuses ;) )**

* * *

><p>- Chapitre cinq - Tout est question de temps<p>

* * *

><p>- POV Emmett -<p>

Bella m'avait pris pour un sans cœur. Elle ne sait rien de moi et elle me balance ça.

Pfff...

Les femmes ne changeront jamais.

J'avais cru au moins une seconde qu'elle aurait pu peut-être changer ma vie. Quand je l'avais vu, cette journée-là, prête à rendre les armes, je n'avais pas su m'empêcher de lui venir en aide et en réalité, j'étais occupé de me demander si ça avait été la chose à faire. La bonne chose à faire, s'entend.

D'un côté, je regrettais mon geste, mais d'un autre, que lui aurait-il fait si personne n'était intervenu ?

Je savais, grâce à mon père, que venir en aide à quelqu'un était digne d'un respect sans égal mais peut-être n'aurais-je pas du lui tenir la main tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait.

Bella... Depuis la mort d'Alice, je n'avais jamais senti mon cœur, aussi vide fut-il, battre comme ça. Juste pour une femme...

Ma vie avait prit un tournant auquel je n'avais jamais pensé et que je n'avais jamais désiré. J'avais trouvé en Alice la femme de ma vie, même s'il elle n'était que ma meilleure amie. Je n'avais ressenti pour elle que de l'amitié mais elle comblait si bien ma vie que l'amour n'avait jamais eu de place pour moi.

Sauf que là, l'amour m'avait frappé de plein fouet avec Bella.

Alice n'était plus là à présent et je souffrais de l'amour que je ressentais pour Bella. Un amour aussi fort que tout, et à qui je ne peux pas céder.

Je sais que ça parait bête de réagir de cette façon. Je sais que le coup de foudre n'existe pas et que des sentiments ne peuvent pas apparaitre comme ça, en seulement trois jours mais pour moi, c'était bien possible.

Et pour elle aussi. Après tout c'était peut-être le destin qui nous avait réunis. Réunis d'une bien drôle de façon, n'empêche.

Je l'aimais mais je refusais de le lui montrer. J'étais carrément amoureux d'elle. Fou d'elle. Mais elle était avec ce mec qui la battait. Et elle semblait s'en conforter.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de chercher son adresse dans son dossier médical. Elle était partie comme une voleuse mais les médecins et infirmières ne s'en inquiétaient pas puisqu'elle était complètement guérie. Ils s'inquiétaient un peu plus pour sa cicatrice qui pouvait se rouvrir si elle subissait un choc assez fort.

Je savais que si je ne la retrouvais pas, j'allais la perdre pour toujours. Je n'allais plus jamais pouvoir la voir et je n'allais plus jamais pouvoir la toucher. Cette pensée était insupportable, il fallait que je la trouve. Pour mon bien et pour le bien de ma conscience.

Je me posai dans un café et pris le bloc note dans mon jeans –celui que j'avais expressément placé dans ma poche arrière. Je me mis à écrire à Bella.

« Bella, je sais que nous pouvons exister ensemble. Alors, oui, je t'aime. J'aimerais t'avoir contre moi, te toucher, t'embrasser. Je suis amoureux de toi et je ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire. Si je t'ai menti sur mes sentiments, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour quelqu'un.

Voici mon adresse et mon téléphone si tu veux me revoir.

Emmett. »

Je pris ensuite le papier dans ma main, l'observai encore une fois et l'écrabouillai avant d'émettre un rictus odieux. Ridicule. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce mot comme ça. Qu'allait-elle penser de moi ? Je repris mon stylo et une nouvelle feuille et recommençai un nouveau mot.

« Bella, rejoins-moi à Central Park ce soir à 22 heures face au grand lac.

Emmett. »

Je pris la feuille dans mes mains, l'observai comme je l'avais fait pour la première et sourit de contentement. Oui, c'était plus polie et plus crédible.

Je me levai et fonçai jusque chez Bella. Je déposai la lettre par terre, devant sa porte, frappai, et me barrai en courant jusqu'au coin de la rue.

POV Bella -

Je me réveillai enfin et me levai prudemment. Jared n'était pas là. J'étais enfin seule. J'enfilai un haut et un jeans puis allai voir le courrier dans la boîte. En rentrant, je vis un mot par terre, sur le paillasson. Je le ramassai et rentrai le lire à la maison. C'était Emmett.

« Bella, rejoins-moi à Central Park ce soir à 22 heures face au grand lac.

Emmett. »

Je ris malgré moi et enfouis le mot au plus profond de la poche de mon jeans. Il croyait qu'après m'avoir dit tout ça, j'allais faire comme si de rien n'était ? Devais-je oui ou non aller le rejoindre, telle était la question...

' Tu veux avoir une vie meilleure ? Vas-y' me cria ma bonne conscience

' Profite de Jared tant qu'il est encore là' me dicta ma mauvaise conscience.

Avec ces deux là, j'étais franchement mal barrée.

J'écoutai pour une fois ma mauvaise conscience et j'allais profiter de ce que m'offrait Jared encore un petit bout de temps

Je savais dans quoi je tomberais, mais je ne voulais pas entendre Emmett pour le moment. Stand-by complet.

Je retournai au lit et mis la TV. Un feuilleton à l'eau de rose ? Non. Un film d'horreur des plus sanguinolent ? Non. Il n'y avait rien à regarder... Je mis la chaîne stéréo en route et chopai une des bouteilles de vodka dans le placard. Voilà ce dont j'avais envie : faire la fête.

Je pris une longue gorgée d'alcool et celui-ci me brula la gorge mais cela ne m'arrêta pas.

La musique à fond, je me déhanchai sur le lit, enlevant mon jeans et mon haut. Buvant une gorgée de vodka encore, je me mis à danser et mis le son plus fort.

J'étais en shorty et en soutien gorge mais je m'en fichai. Je pris le manche à balais et commençai à chanter sur le couplet

- I'm a bitch in disguise, I'm a bitch but neverminds, I'm a bitch just realize ?, I'm a bitch all the time ! (1)

C'était top bon de se défouler enfin ! Les 40 degrés d'alcool me montaient au cerveau, et je commençai à avoir chaud. Très chaud.

J'entendis un rire derrière moi et je vis Jared occuper de me regarder avec des yeux remplis de désir.

- Eh bébé, t'as pas changé !

- Mon amour... Je te veux, toi et ton slip ! Allez, viens, on va se marrer ! susurrai-je en l'appelant avec mon doigt.

Je l'attirai vers le lit et commençai à le déshabiller d'une manière très sauvage.

Buvant un coup entre chaque bouton de jeans déboutonné, je baissai le jean de mon petit-ami et me relevai pour lui enlever le haut.

Il m'aida et se retrouva d'un coup en boxer devant moi.

- Humm, t'en a dans le slip ! salivai-je.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, jambes écartées de façon à le tenter. Passant ma langue sur mes lèvres, je faisais tout pour le séduite.

Jared me rejoignit en toute vitesse sur le lit, une bosse déjà formée dans son boxer. Il posa ses mains sur mes seins et entreprit de délicieuses caresses. Je me ruai sur ses lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées. Nos langues se mélangèrent de manière violente, je glissai mes doigts dans les cheveux de Jared et tirai férocement dessus. Il dégrafa mon soutien gorge et fit glisser mon shorty à terre, et ils rejoignirent le tas de vêtements largués sur le parquet. Je me régalai de la vue que m'offrait son érection imposante.  
>Je m'installai à califourchon sur lui et débutai un mouvement son sexe tendu par le désir et me frottai contre cette bosse ne demandant qu'à être titillée. Ses mains caressant mon buste, glissèrent à nouveau sur ma poitrine devenue très sensible. Il s'amusait à me rendre folle de plaisir. Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Jared prit place entre mes jambes et à son tour, il me tortura comme je l'avais fait précédemment. Je le sentis me taquiner à plusieurs reprises, sans jamais réellement entrer en moi. D'un coup habile de rein de sa part, nous ne faisions enfin plus qu'un. La sensation d'être enfin complète me fit gémir. Je tirai fortement ses cheveux, lui demandant d'augmenter la vitesse de ses va et vient en moi. Prise de tremblements et serrée contre lui, je me libérai rapidement dans un cri, et il me rejoignit dans mon plaisir quelques secondes après. Il se retira de ma sensualité un peu trop vite mais tout en me couvrant de mille et un baisers. Je me remis à califourchon et jouai avec nos intimités avant qu'il ne pousse un léger grognement d'impatience. Je fis glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux et maintins sa tête sur ma poitrine je ne voulais pas que cette sensation parte. Il me faisait tellement de bien. Je gémis fortement et ses baisers descendirent plus bas. Je le voulais, là, maintenant, sous peine de mourir d'une combustion instantanée. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui stoppa tout. Et merde tiens ! Je me fringuai vite fait et allai ouvrir.<p>

- Bonjour, est-ce que Jared Stewart est là ? demanda une pimbêche blonde aux lèvres refaites.

- Euh... Oui... C'est de la part de ?

- Sa femme, sourit-elle à pleine dents.

- Oh... Jared, t'es qu'un connard ! T'as une femme ! J'me barre c'est bon ! criai-je en comprenant l'entourloupe de ce salop.

Je pris ma veste, mes fringues et me cassai, bousculant la pétasse. Il était 21h45 et j'avais rendez-vous avec Emmett à 22h.

J'arrivai tranquillement aux abords du lac mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Emmett. M'avait-il fait un canular ? Exprès pour que je tire un trait sur nous ? Ou peut-être avait-il changé d'avis après l'incident de tout à l'heure.

- Bella !

Je me retournai et tombai sur un visage inconnu.

- Qui êtes vous ? m'inquiétai-je en me remémorant des gestes d'auto-défenses.

- Je m'appelle Rosalie, je suis la belle sœur d'Emmett, débita-t-elle.

- Où est-il ?

- En fait c'est un peu long. Mais je suis là parce que je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça, d'ailleurs ne dis rien sur ma présence !

- Le laisser faire quoi ? contrai-je, exaspérée.

- Trop longue histoire, dit-elle en secouant la tête avec dépit. Ecoute, voilà son adresse, dit-elle en me tendant un morceau de papier griffonné. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je suis désolée mais il a besoin de toi. Si tu ne le trouves pas, va au cimetière près de Brooklyn, il y sera surement, fit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil et en se retournant pour partir.

- Il a fait une tentative de suicide ? plaquai-je en serrant mes poings.

Je fonçai à toute jambe chez Emmett, paniquée à l'idée de le savoir mal.

- Bella! cria-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as rien compris, souffla-t-elle, indignée.

- Explique-moi alors.

- Il a perdu sa meilleure amie il y a 5 mois. Si il retombe en dépression, il sera jour et nuit au cimetière et dormira dans sa voiture donc s'il n'est pas chez lui, va au cimetière, tu l'y trouveras.

- Je fonce de suite !

- Non attends, me dit-elle encore en me tirant par le bras,

- Quoi ?

- Ne dit pas Alice, et voiture dans n'importe quelle conversation, souffla-t-elle, triste tout à coup

- D'accord ! Je peux y aller ?

- Une dernière chose... ne le rejette pas

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Ensuite, je partis en courant mais revins sur mes pas directement. Une question me trottait dans la tête. Que s'était-il passé ? Devais-je aller voir Emmett ? J'étais perdue... complètement perdue.

Je retournai près de Rosalie et demandai-je de bout en train :

- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Alice était sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance. Ils ne se séparaient jamais. Jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Alice est partie à Los Angeles pour ses études... Et s'est éloignée d'Emmett... Il a déprimé et elle a eu un accident de voiture il y a cinq mois. Accident volontaire. Emmett n'a pas supporté et s'est enfoncé dans la dépression, passant ses journées dans son appart et ses nuits au cimetière.

- Accident volontaire ?

- Une harpie de la fac qui ne pouvait pas la supporter et qui lui avait piqué son mec...

- Attends, je te suis pas là, dis-je complètement perdue.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Alice était sa meilleure amie. Elle est partie pour une raison que personne n'a vraiment l'air de connaitre. Elle s'est fait tuer par une harpie et voila, c'est tout, fin de l'histoire ?

- Alice et Emmett vivaient une amitié... très fusionnelle. Il n'a jamais eu de petite amie... Jusqu'à toi... La perte d'Alice l'a énormément traumatisé et fragilisé...

- Mais et alors ? explosai-je.

- Il t'aime, mais ne sais pas te le dire car il n'a jamais ressenti ça... Bella, crois-moi, il t'aime.

- Nan mais c'est pas possible, je suis complètement conne ma parole, ruminai-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai une vie complètement nulle, si tu veux savoir, criai-je presque. Parce que quand j'ai vu ses yeux, j'ai su que c'était avec lui qu'était ma place. Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'effroyable sur Alice mais en réalité il fait un dépression et tu me demandes de ne pas le rejeter pour pas qu'il ne replonge? Non mais tu te fous de la gueule de qui, là, Rosalie ?

- Bella ! Ta vie sera parfaite avec lui ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a enduré ! Moi si ! BORDEL ! Bella ! Si il était si mystérieux, c'est parce que c'était l'anniversaire de la disparition d'Alice ! gronda-t-elle alors que je me reculai.

- Oui bah va raconter ça à une autre conne dans mon genre, criai-je en essayant de me dégager de l'emprise de ses bras alors qu'elle essayait de me retenir.

- Fais ce que tu veux, Bella ! Mais je te dis la vérité !

- C'est ça, et moi je me suis jamais prostituée et je me suis jamais droguée, lâchai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je me figeai sur ce que je venais de dire. Je venais de lâcher mes plus gros secrets à une barbie.

'Bravo Bella !'

- Tu ne mérite pas Emmett !

- Comment ça ? la défiai-je

- Tu ne le mérites pas, affirma-t-elle ne plantant son regard dans le mien.

- Pourquoi ? me brusquai-je

- Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour replonger ! Il a déjà assez souffert !

C'en était trop pour moi. Voila qu'elle m'accusait. Je me retournai une dernière fois vers elle avant de lui cracher.

- Dis-lui qu'il ne me reverra plus. Que je ne l'entrainerai plus dans ces genres d'épreuves. Dis lui qu'il vive sa vie et que ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

- Ben je lui dirai ! Retourne dans les bras de ton camé et croupit au fond d'un trou ! Tu ne mérites que ça !

Je partis en courant et je luttai pour contenir mes larmes. J'avais déjà trop pleuré pour lui. Je me rendis alors compte que tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé était de ma faute, il n'y avait donc que moi à blâmer.

Je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle et me baissai, la tête entre les genoux. Je me laissai alors tomber sur le derrière et m'allongeai dans les cailloux poussiéreux. Certains d'entre eux piquaient ma peau mais c'était bien le dernier de mes soucis.

Je sentis les derniers assauts de la fatigue me quitter et soufflai deux-trois fois pour reprendre des forces. Je me levai d'un bond, essuyai rapidement mes vêtements et vis que l'aube pointait à l'horizon. Je devais donc quitter Central Park avant que les touristes et habitués ne prennent possession des chemins.

POV Emmett –

- Alice ? J'ai besoin de toi. Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois si loin.

- Elle est toujours là, souffla une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

- C'est si dur, pleurai-je.

- Je sais, Em, pour moi aussi, sanglota Edward en s'approchant de moi.

Il était le frère d'Alice. Autant dire que la douleur était plus dure à supporter pour lui mais en vrai, il n'avait pas vraiment été là pour elle. Il était parti faire le tour du monde avec sa copine, Rosalie. Il m'avait laissé seul et m'avait donné les responsabilités quant à la protection d'Alice. J'étais donc devenu son grand frère, son grand frère de cœur.

- Penses-tu qu'elle nous voit ?

- J'en suis sûr, affirma-t-il en essuyant ses yeux.

- Moi aussi, intervint une voix féminine.

- Moi aussi, dit encore une autre voix.

Jazz et Rose s'approchèrent bras dessus bras dessous de nous.

Rosalie était la copine d'Edward depuis trois ans et ils s'accordaient parfaitement bien. Ils mêlaient tendresse, amour et gentillesse dans n'importe quelle action. Quand ils se regardaient, il était totalement perceptible l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Jazz était le frère de Rose et il aimait secrètement Alice. Il ne lui avait jamais dit et il le regrettait énormément maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là.

Jazz et Edward étaient devenus mes meilleurs amis et nous ne nous séparions jamais. Rose étaient toujours cloîtrée avec nous et une présence féminine ne nous faisait jamais de mal. Elle nous faisait la cuisine et nous aidait à choisir nos vêtements quand nous n'avions pas le moral –soit, jamais.

- Alors, tout va bien, soufflai-je en m'asseyant la tête entre les genoux.

POV Bella -

Je sentais le sang couler sur mes vêtements mais je n'étais pas capable de m'arrêter. Il fallait que je trouve ce putain de cimetière et que j'aille m'excuser. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui.

- Merde ! m'exclamai-je en m'arrêtant et en mettant ma main en compression sur mon flanc.

Ma plaie s'était malheureusement ré-ouverte et le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler. Je grimaçai sans cesse sous la douleur mais je savais que je n'étais pas loin du cimetière. Il fallait que je continue, il fallait que je continue de courir. Il le fallait.

J'arrivais à l'entrée cimetière de Woodlawn qui était au nord de là où je me trouvais. Je n'avais bien entendu pas fait les 15 kilomètres en courant et avait emprunté un taxi en vidant mes poches des quelques dollars qu'il me restait.

Je déambulai parmi les tombes et certaines étaient dans un triste état, malheureusement. Au bout d'un dizaine de minute de slalom, j'entendis des voix proches. Je continuai de marcher lorsque les voix se firent plus distinctes. Immédiatement je reconnus celle d'Emmett et celle de Rosalie mais les autres m'étaient inconnues.

Le stress monta lorsque je trébuchai sur une branche et que le craquement retenti et résonna dans le cimetière sombre et énorme. Je me relevai alors tant bien que mal et avançai vers le petit groupe qui s'était formé autour d'une tombe merveilleusement bien fleurie. Je me raclai la gorge sans bruit, déglutis un bon coup et lorsque j'étais assez proche d'eux pour me faire comprendre, je lâchai :

- Emmett, je suis désolée. Je sais que je ne suis rien pour toi, et tant mieux, je ne suis rien pour personne. Je ne voulais pas interférer dans ta vie et je m'en vais. J'ai quitté Jared et je peux jurer à Rosalie que je suis sobre depuis plus d'un an.

- Bella… souffla-t-il avant de se lever.

Je mis ma main devant moi pour le faire arrêter tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi.

- Laisse-moi partir, soufflai-je alors que son visage se tordait de douleur.

Il ne répondit pas et j'en profitai pour lui dire :

- Mais avant, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Je soulevai mon pull et montrai ma cicatrice qui s'était méchamment ré ouverte et d'où le sang ne cessait de couler. J'eu le temps de voir tous les visages se retourner vers moi et Emmett fondre vers moi en compressant ma plaie avec l'écharpe qu'il venait de soutirer à Rosalie.

Je n'allais pas abandonner. J'allais me battre. J'allais me battre, pour lui. Pour l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ;)<strong>


	7. Chapitre 6 : L'amour c'est tout & rien !

**Coucou ! **

**Ben j'avais un peu le temps de corriger alors ben j'ai corrigé ! xD**

**Nan, petite surprise en fait ! :) **

**J'espère que vous serez contentes et que vous me direz des nouvelles de ce petit chapitre de 10 pages word :)**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- Chapitre six - L'amour c'est tout &amp; rien ! <p>

POV Bella -

J'avais les yeux toujours ouverts quand Emmett avait couru vers moi et m'avait soulevée en me prenant dans ses bras. Les autres avaient accouru et l'un d'eux avait le téléphone en main, pris de panique en essayant d'expliquer tant bien que mal qu'il fallait qu'il ait le docteur Cullen au plus vite. Je vis que Rose arrivait vers moi et avait la main devant sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, souffla-t-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue. Je t'ai jugé trop vite mais j'étais tellement en colère, s'excusa-t-elle encore.

- Ce… n'est… pas grave, arrivai-je à dire avant de sombrer dans un demi-sommeil tant la douleur était lancinante.

- Bella, ça va aller, hein ? Tout va aller pour le mieux, tu verras, dit la voix que je voulais entendre.

Je ne pus répondre. Ma conscience avait passé le relais à mon subconscient et j'étais trop préoccupée à combattre la douleur pour me permettre de rêvasser.

Je sentis qu'on me balançait de droite à gauche à un rythme plutôt régulier. On courait. Des voix et des sirènes se firent alors entendre et je sortis de mon état léthargique pour voir le docteur Cullen s'avancer vers moi, inquiet.

- Emmett, tout… ce que j'ai… dit, je… murmurai-je sans être convaincue qu'il m'entendait vraiment.

- Chut, chut, Bella, on verra ça après, me rassura-t-il en m'embrassant le front.

J'étais dans l'ambulance depuis un bon bout de temps et j'étais occupée d'estimer le nombre de kilomètres qu'il y avait entre le cimetière et l'hôpital. Je pariai sur une trentaine mais sans certitude. J'en vins alors à me demander pourquoi ils ne m'avaient pas amenée dans un hôpital plus proche.

- Emmett ? me risquai-je.

- Je suis là, Bella, me répondit-il en me caressant le front.

- Il y a combien de kilomètres jusque l'hôpital ?

- Une trentaine, je pense. Pourquoi ? dit-il en souriant, sans doute étonné par ma question.

- Je me demandais pourquoi vous ne m'aviez pas emmenée dans un hôpital plus proche.

- Parce que mon père te voulait dans son hôpital, dit-il simplement.

- Ah, soupirai-je.

Il rigola un instant face à mon air ahuri et je fermai les yeux en souriant, moi aussi.

Je dus m'endormir -malgré moi, s'entend- car je me réveillai à présent dans un lit blanc, équipé de divers tuyaux et d'un bip bip régulier vraiment stressant.

- Retour à la case départ... soufflais-je.

J'étais seule dans la chambre. Pas d'Emmett en vue. J'étais un peu dégoutée de voir qu'il n'était pas là.

Je tentai alors un petit mouvement gauche-droite et me rendis compte que j'étais maintenue au lit par une sangle au niveau de mon estomac.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel encore ! râlai-je.

Carlisle entra dans la pièce, tout sourire. J'étais carrément frustrée. Attachée comme si j'étais un danger.

- Nan mais ça va pas la tête ou quoi ? criai-je à son intention.

- Bella... Calme-toi. Tu as été réopérée et tu dois te reposer.

- Mais ça fait un mal de chien, votre truc! Putain!

- Je vais le desserrer...

- Vous pouvez carrément l'enlever, je ne mords pas, m'énervai-je.

- Tu ne dois pas bouger. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Promets-moi que si je te l'enlève, tu ne te lèveras pas.

- La dernière fois que j'ai promis, je me suis retrouvée au fond du trou alors pas question de promettre, crachai-je en le dévisageant.

- Calme-toi. Au fait, tu as menti à Emmett...

- Et allez ! Encore une à se prendre dans la gueule ! Allez-y je vous écoute, qu'est ce que la garce de Bella à encore bien pu faire ? grondai-je en l'observant comme si les regards pouvaient tuer.

- Tu lui as dit que tu ne le reverrais plus... Pourquoi tu es allée au cimetière ? quémanda-t-il en ignorant mon air tueur.

- Pour lui dire en face qu'il ne me reverrait plus.

- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

- Je vais probablement partir à la recherche d'un bon petit carton, d'un petit coin tranquille où posé mon bon petit carton et je choisirai parmi les petits gobelets en plastique lequel je prendrai pour abriter mes petits cents, dis-je, faussement blasée.

- Bella, tu ne vas pas vivre dans la rue ! Tu peux réussir dans la vie !

Cette voix m'était trop familière. Emmett...

- La bonne blague ! crachai-je en riant.

- Arrête ton cirque bordel !

- Mais putain, maintenant que je t'ai tout dit, tu peux pas me laisser vivre en paix ! Plutôt que de m'engueuler à tout bout de champ !

- Non je ne peux pas ! C'est plus fort que moi !

- Et ben je te le demande alors casse-toi, m'écriai-je en me retournant.

- Non !

- Et merde, soupirai-je en sentant une douleur fulgurante transpercé mon flanc.

- Jared ne te suffit plus ?

- Connard ! hurlai-je en me levant, oubliant par la même occasion la douleur de mon côté et me ruant sur cet abruti.

- Je te demande ça comme ça, c'est tout ! s'emporta-t-il en mettant ses mains devant lui.

Il se retenait de rire. Ouais, il se foutait de moi, et ouvertement en plus. Ma main atterrit sur sa joue et un gros bruit se fit entendre.

- Mais t'es une malade, ma parole ! s'exclama-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

- Ouais, complètement ! Et puis pourquoi t'es venu hein ? Tu fais pas déjà assez de mal autour de toi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues, Bella ? Tu veux qu'on parle d'Alice ? Tu me fais déjà assez de mal, ne remets pas ça sur le tapis.

- Eh pourquoi pas ?

- PARCE QUE ! Je ne veux pas aborder ce sujet avec toi ! cria-t-il à travers la pièce.

- Les enfants, calmez-vous. Sors Emmett. Bella doit se reposer...

Il exécuta les ordres de son père et s'en alla de ma chambre.

- Bella, rallonge-toi, tu veux... Tu dois te reposer, tu es encore fragile.

- Docteur, je n'aurais pas dû, je suis désolée... Je fiche tout en l'air... Mon avenir...

- Mais non, Bella, tu ne fiches rien du tout en l'air. Ecoute, si tu veux, je te propose de venir habiter quelques temps chez moi. Le temps de te remettre de cette blessure. Ma femme sera contente de te recevoir, Emmett parle de toi à chaque fois. Elle a hâte de te connaître, expliqua-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

- Elle a tort. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle me connaisse.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le médecin aussi blond que les blés.

- Parce que peu importe ce que vous avez dans la tête, il est hors de question que je rencontre votre famille.

- Tu préfère donc aller vivre dans ton carton avec ton gobelet en plastique ? Soit.

- Si c'est mon destin,...

- Bella, tu vaux bien mieux que cela.

- Non je ne pense pas.

- Crois-moi, Emmett disait pareil après la mort d'Alice... Regarde où il en est maintenant. Il est prêt à tout sacrifier pour toi, même ses études, sa famille et son boulot. Il ne le montre pas, c'est tout. Réfléchis à ma proposition, au moins.

- Sauf que ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant, soufflai-je en baissant la tête.

- Qui te dit que ça n'a plus d'importance ? Pour lui, tu es importante. Ô combien importante. Si tu le voyais, il semble... différent depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés.

- Et pourquoi vous parlez toujours de lui, hein ?

- Parce que c'est mon vrai fils. Mon fils.

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Emmett est mon fils. Rosalie est la meilleure amie d'Alice, Jasper est le frère d'Alice, et Edward le petit-ami de Rose. Je les héberge le temps qu'ils se sentent mieux vis à vis du décès d'Alice. Ils sont encore fragiles...

- Mais il m'a dit qu'il avait un appartement, soufflai-je, incrédule.

- Il vit plus souvent à la villa que dans son appart... Il a peur de replonger...

- Replonger dans quoi ?

- A la mort d'Alice, Emmett a vécu un mauvais passage. Il se droguait, buvait, sortait le soir, n'allait plus en cours... Mais depuis un moment, il va mieux. Il a arrêté ses bêtises. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est guéri.

J'en vins finalement à me demander pourquoi je parlais de ça avec le père de cet abruti. Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien en foutre de sa vie ? Il m'avait détruite et il se permettait de me faire la morale constamment. Non, mais si j'en mourrais, je devais l'oublier.

- Vous pouvez me laisser ? demandai-je ensuite.

- Bien sûr, tache de ne plus bouger maintenant

Ça pour ne plus bouger, je ne bougerai plus. Plus jamais. J'allais enfin pouvoir être tranquille. Je pris la seringue de morphine que j'avais prise dans la poche du médecin qui ne s'était aperçu de rien et la plantai dans mon bras. Je vidai une quantité maximum de morphine. La tranquillité. Enfin. Le bonheur. Pour toujours. Libre.

- Mais t'es pas bien ? hurla une voix.

- La ferme !

- Merde Bella!

- Oh c'est bon, fous-moi la paix !

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas vidé toute la seringue, grogna-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Si. Tu ne veux pas de moi alors adios. J'peux compter sur personne. Fous-moi la paix ! Laisse-moi crever, bordel !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ! Putain mais c'est pas possible ! Qui t'as dit que je ne voulais pas de toi ? Pourquoi tu es venue au cimetière, hein ? POURQUOI ? hurla-t-il.

- Tu l'as clamé haut et fort devant chez Jared ! Tu as oublié, on dirait !

Je me sentis mal et le brouillard commença, je crevais enfin.

Mes yeux se fermèrent alors sans que je ne le veuille vraiment. J'avais finalement changé d'avis. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire mais la morphine faisait effet, à mon grand désarroi.

Je crochai alors le bras d'Emmett, à l'aveuglette, espérant qu'il fasse quelque chose pour me tirer du brouillard et le bazar où je m'étais fichue.

- A demain, souffla-t-il seulement en prenant ma main et en entrelaçant nos doigts.

- Re... reste... clamai-je dans un dernier élan de force. Ne me ... laisse... pas...

- Je suis là, je ne pars pas, murmura-t-il

- Je ne ... suis qu'une ... égoïste... Une ... pétasse...

- Dors, Bella, tu dis des bêtises sous l'effet de la morphine, rit-il doucement.

- Il faut qu'on... parle... Je te dois des excuses...

- Bella... dans 2 minutes, tu seras plongé dans un mini-coma artificiel, on en reparlera quand tu te réveilleras.

- Non... C'est... Emmett...

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime, réussis-je à dire avant que je tombe dans le coma.

Mon état était-il si grave pour qu'ils décident de me mettre dans le coma ? Ah non, c'est moi qui m'étais mise dans ce pétrin, c'est vrai ! Ça me laisserait le temps de me reposer, au moins. Je sombrai avec peur et en même temps avec confiance dans le coma qui s'approchait doucement de moi et qui me saisissait au fur et à mesure.

POV Emmett-

Cette fille était vraiment la pire chieuse de tout les temps. Et ne nous y méprenons pas, j'avais une réelle fierté et une attirance indéniable pour elle mais tout de même. Elle s'énervait pour un rien, changeait d'avis comme de chemise et le pire, elle était la fille la plus têtue du monde.

Mais bon, malgré tout ses défauts, elle avait quand même des qualités qui la rendaient magnifique. Elle était souriante et aimable (quand elle le voulait), belle, drôle aussi. Nous avions beaucoup de points en commun, et plus je la connaissais, plus je l'aimais.

N'empêche que maintenant, elle s'était injecté un seringue de morphine et qu'elle était partie pour au moins une journée de sommeil.

Mais autant pour moi puisque je pourrais la regarder dormir. Je pourrais même la regarder dormir des jours entiers, tant je suis accro à elle. Elle est si paisible, si calme quand elle dort. Brisant ma bulle de tranquillité, mon père vint me voir une fois Bella endormie.

- Emmett, elle va rester minimum 2 jours dans le coma, le temps que la morphine disparaisse entièrement de son corps, tu peux aller te reposer.

- Elle ne risque rien, hein ?

- Non. Absolument rien.

- Ok, soupirai-je en posant ma tête sur ses genoux

- Ne t'en fais pas, mon fils. Elle va s'en sortir haut la main.

- Je vais quand même rester ici.

Mon père posa sa main sur mon épaule, et s'en alla. Je restai près de Bella ensuite. On frappa et je vis le fameux Jared entrer dans la chambre. Serrant les poings, je me levai d'un bond.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai été son copain pendant 6 ans, j'ai le droit de venir voir comment elle va ! cracha-t-il en s'approchant de lit.

- Elle va mal ! Elle va très mal ! On se demande la faute à qui ! Si tu la frappais moins, peut-être qu'elle irait mieux ! C'est toi qui l'as poignardée ?

- Non bien sûr que non ! Je l'aimais, je l'aimais vraiment, dit-il tristement.

- Elle s'est fait cette entaille toute seule peut-être ? Fis-je en soulevant le drap et montrant le pansement autour de la taille de Bella.

- Non mais ce n'est pas non plus de ma faute.

- Tu insinues qu'elle s'est fait ça comment alors ?

Non mais pour qui il se prenait cet enfoiré ? Je ne donnais pas plus de 20 ans à Bella alors je pouvais bien l'accuser de détournement de mineur.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- 24 ans, lâcha-t-il.

- T'es qu'un enfoiré ! Bella n'a même pas 20 ans et toi tu ... Connard ! C'est de ta faute, si Bella en est là !

- Et pourquoi tu ne t'assurerais pas de la véracité de tes propos avant de m'accuser ?

- Parce que je sais que tu es un connard !

- Oula, il faut que je te rafraichisse la mémoire, rigola-t-il.

- Te fiches pas de moi, Jared !

- Bella n'a pas 20 ans, rigola-t-il de plus belle. Et elle n'est pas fragile, continua-t-il.

- Vu que tu as l'air de connaître Bella, assieds-toi et explique moi !

Il s'assit en face de moi et regarda le corps de MA petite-amie.

- Bella à 22 ans, elle s'est enfuie lorsqu'elle avait 13 ans et elle a fini dans un centre pour ados en difficulté. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré. On s'est mis ensemble quand elle avait 16 ans et elle à toute ses premières fois avec moi, y compris la drogue, la cigarette et le sexe, continua-t-il, sauf que ça a dégénéré il y a un peu moins d'un an, elle a été engagée dans une boite que je fréquentais quelque fois et elle a appris que je la trompais. Elle a essayé de s'enfuir tous les mois mais je l'aimais vraiment, je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir, alors je l'ai enfermée.

- Tu as quoi ?

- Oui je sais, c'est horrible, je m'en veux, tu sais elle se prostituait et continuait la drogue et en plus de ça, elle voulait me quitter ! Mais je l'aimais ! Putain, ce que je l'aimais !

- Tu te fous de moi ? Elle se ... QUOI ? Je ne peux pas te croire ! rageai-je en serrant la mâchoire.

- Coirs moi ou pas, je te dis la vérité. C'est pas moi qui l'ai poignardée, c'est un client mécontent.

- Bella prostituée ? Je ne peux pas le croire... Elle s'est piquée il n'y a même pas une heure avec de la morphine...

- Elle n'a pas perdu ses habitudes, rit-il ensuite.

- Ce n'est pas drôle. Elle a failli mourir !

- Ca va, elle est forte, elle ne serait pas morte même si elle le désirait !

- Elle ne serait pas morte ? Avec une seringue remplie de morphine, elle ne serait pas morte ? Mais c'est presque impossible de se réveiller avec cette quantité !

- Sauf que Bella est Bella, personne n'est comparable à elle, souffla-t-il.

- tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr, affirma-t-il en se levant.

- Très bien. Si tu le dit.

Bella était une prostituée... Une droguée... A cause de ce même mec, en face de moi.

Et elle était encore plus seule que moi. Elle avait fugué et n'avait pas d'amis.

Les seuls amis qu'elle avait étaient l'alcool, la drogue et les boîtes de strip-tease.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou :)<strong>

**Marie**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Après un grand retard, voilà le 7eme chapitre ! **

**Toute la faute me revient parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger avant.. Vous savez ce concept qu'est l'école ? Oui ? Vous voyez ? Et ben c'est de sa faute :))**

**Bref, bonne lecture et puis n'oublions pas que Stephenie Meyer, une de mes grannnnnnndes amies est la maman de nos petits personnages mais que nous écrivons une histoire différente avec eux :D**

**Bisouilles :)**

* * *

><p>POV Bella -<p>

Je me réveillai, lourde mais en forme. La morphine avait-elle entièrement disparue de mon organisme ? Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Jared et Emmett en pleine discussion. Emmett était assis sur mon lit, et Jared debout. Je ne percevais pas bien ce qu'ils se racontaient mais c'était à propos de moi, c'était une certitude.

- Elle sera mieux avec moi, Jared. Elle va mieux s'en sortir, entendis-je Emmett plaider.

- J'en suis conscient, Emmett. Je regrette ce que j'ai pu faire pour lui faire du mal mais je l'aime. Je ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer, elle est et restera la femme de ma vie même si je sais que c'est trop tard, souffla Jared.

J'ouvris alors faiblement les yeux pour pouvoir regarder à traves mes cils le visage des deux hommes de ma vie.

- Si tu veux, tu pourras venir la voir, de temps en temps, histoire de garder contact avec elle.

- Non, non je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- C'est comme tu veux, la maison te reste ouverte, si tu veux la voir. Tu as fais partie de sa vie pendant un sacré bout de temps, et je sais que l'oublier te sera difficile...

- Je n'ai pas de maison, intervins-je enfin en ouvrant complètement les yeux.

- Si. Tu viens vivre avec moi, Bella.

Emmett me foudroya avec ses yeux d'ange gardien, mon cœur fit même un écart lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Comment pouvais-je résister à cela ? Prendre cette décision était dure pour moi car je n'étais pas du tout sûre des sentiments d'Emmett pour ma petite personne. Soit j'allais vivre sur un bout de carton soit j'allais vivre dans une vraie maison et dormir dans un lit. Le choix était vite fait. Mais voulais-je vraiment vivre aux dépends d'une famille que je ne connaissais pas, à part Emmett et son père? Voulais-je vraiment passer mes journées auprès d'Emmett et faire comme si je ne ressentais rien ?

- Tu m'imposes ça comme ça, sans que je choisisse, Emmett. Je devrais peut-être te donner mon avis avant.

- Alors choisis, grogna-t-il sans baisser les yeux.

- Jared, tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de parler avec Emmett.

- Bien sûr, se contenta-t-il de dire. Adieu, Bella, sourit-il en appuyant sur la poignée de porte.

- Attends, pourquoi adieu ?

- Je pars de New York.

- D'accord. Prends soin de toi, Jared. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu, répondis-je sans vraiment me rendre compte que je ne le reverrais plus jamais.

- Pas plus que moi, dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je me retrouvais à présent seule avec Emmett. Je tapai sur le lit avec ma main, pour qu'il s'asseye à côté de moi, ce qu'il hésita à faire. Je pris une grande inspiration et débitai tout un flot de paroles :

- Écoute, il faut qu'on mette tout à plat Emmett, tout. Nous deux, nos sentiments... Tout. Si on veut avancer, on doit le faire.

Je savais bien que j'étais partie pour un monologue mais de là à ce que ce crétin me regarde sans bouger, j'étais tout de suite moins sûre de vouloir continuer.

- Je veux que tu sois franc et sincère avec moi, s'il te plaît, et que tu me répondes. J'en ai besoin. Pour pouvoir faire un choix.

Il ne daigna pas répondre et l'option du Je-me-tais-et-j'attends-de-voir frappa mon esprit de plein fouet.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et dis-moi ce que tu ressens pour moi. Et pas par la pensée, je ne suis pas télépathe, ok ?

Il ne répondit toujours pas et cela commença vraiment à m'énerver.

- EMMETT ! hurlai-je alors.

- BELLA ! cria-t-il à son tour, ce qui me fit sursauter.

Il éclata ensuite de rire, ce qui déclencha chez moi un fou rire aussi.

- T'es malade, tu m'as fait peur ! réussis-je à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

- Je sais. Tu aurais vu ta tête, Bella !

- Tu n'as pas répondu, lâchai-je ensuite en retombant dans la déprime.

- Je suis sûr que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Au fond de toi.

- Alors prouve-le-moi, affirmai-je en sondant son regard.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te le prouve ?

- Je t'en prie, souris-je.

- Jure-moi que tu ne t'es jamais droguée, et que tu ne t'es jamais prostituée avant.

- Emmett, je...

- Jared m'a tout dit, Bella. Et je peine à croire que ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai. Alors j'espère que c'est faux.

- Je ne peux pas... te dire... que c'est faux, paniquai-je en sentant un fossé se creuser entrer nous.

- D'accord. Au moins, tu es franche, c'est déjà ça. Ce que je m'apprête à faire, je le fais parce que c'est toi. Ferme les yeux.

Je m'exécutai bêtement à la tâche, fermant mes paupières lourdes, et attendant un geste de la part d'Emmett. Nos lèvres se touchèrent enfin, et je poussai un mini soupir de satisfaction. Il m'aimait. Ou du moins, je crois qu'il m'aime.

- Ce baiser, Bella, c'est pour te prouver mes sentiments envers toi et que ton passé est enfermé au plus profond de toi, pour toujours, murmura-t-il en se décollant de moi.

- Je t'aime, fut la seule chose que je pus dire.

- Moi encore plus, Bella. Tu es la meilleure chose qui ait pu m'arriver. J'ai une question pour toi.

- Une question ?

- Oui, une question. Tu voudras y répondre ? Ce n'est rien de fâchant, je te rassure.

- Alors dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis.

- Veux-tu venir vivre avec moi ? Ou préfères-tu aller dans ton carton avec ton gobelet en plastique, fit-il, s'empêchant de rire.

- Je pense que je vais venir vivre avec toi, souris-je.

- D'accord. Isabella, je suis honoré de vous accueillir chez moi, sourit-il en un geste théâtrale. Jared va déposer tes affaires ce soir à mon appartement et Rosalie, ainsi qu'Edward et Jasper vont te préparer une petite fête en ton honneur lorsque tu sortiras enfin d'ici. Cela te plaît-il ? continua-t-il sur le même ton.

- Non ! Non, non, non... je dois aller chercher mes affaires toute seule et je ne veux pas de fête, priai-je.

- Jared part ce soir, il est donc obligé de déposer tes affaires là-bas. Et pour ce qui est de la fête, tu en es sûre ?

- Non tu ne comprends pas, il faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires toute seule, maintenant, m'empressai-je de dire en me levant. Et pour la fête, je suis sûre !

- Bella, tu n'as pas le droit de sortir. Tu dois rester encore deux jours ici !

- Non ! Je dois aller chercher mes affaires ! Emmett, s'il te plait !

- Je t'accompagne alors.

- Merci, soufflai-je avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser.

Nos lèvres fusionnèrent à nouveau, pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'étais tellement soulagée que nos sentiments soient réciproques. Je me levai délicatement, avec l'aide d'Emmett et me dirigeai vers la penderie.

- Attends, je t'ai amené des vêtements propres, dit-il en se levant pour aller les chercher.

- Ca fait mal, couinai-je ensuite en tenant mon flanc.

- Ce n'est pas prudent, Bella. Je vais appeler mon père, il va te faire un pansement qui te permettra d'avoir moins mal, d'accord. Va t'habiller, je reviens.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et je filai à la salle de bains. A ma sortie, Carlisle était debout prêt d'Emmett, sa sacoche à la main.

- Assieds-toi, Bella. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca va, ca pince un peu, c'est tout.

- Installe-toi, je vais te nettoyer la plaie et te mettre un pansement plus adapté pour marcher. Alors, tu vas vivre avec Emmett à ce que j'ai entendu ? Désolé si ça te gêne que je me mêle de ça, mais je suis tellement content pour vous deux.

- Euh oui...

- Désolé.

Il ouvrit un paquet de compresse, aspergea une d'entre elles de solution désinfectante et l'appliqua sur mon flanc. C'était super froid, et pas très agréable. Emmett rigola à ma grimace, et Carlisle continua ses soins. Il appliqua à nouveau une compresse avec désinfectant puis appliqua un sparadrap par dessus et banda le tour de ma taille.

- Ça y est. Fais bien attention de ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques, Bella, bien que ta plaie commence à cicatriser.

- Je ne devrais plus revenir, hein ?

- Je passerais tout les jours chez Emmett, si tu préfères ne pas revenir ici. Je vais chercher le formulaire de sortie.

- Attendez, soufflai-je tout bas pour qu'Emmett n'entende pas. Emmett, j'aimerais bien parler avec ton père deux minutes, lui souris-je.

- Bien sûr, je t'attends dans le couloir, princesse.

Emmett embrassa mon front encore une fois et sortis de la pièce. Une fois certaine qu'il était sorti, je m'adressais à Carlisle :

- Est-ce que vous pourriez retenir Emmett le temps que je puisse m'enfuire? tentai-je.

- Où veux-tu t'enfuir Bella ? Pourquoi tu ferais cela, enfin. Il te propose une nouvelle vie !

- Non ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est juste que j'ai des trucs à récupérer et des trucs à jeter et je ne veux pas qu'il voit ce qui ponctuait mon ancienne vie, dis-je honteuse.

- Il restera en dehors de l'appartement si tu le lui demandes. Pas besoin de fuir Emmett. C'est un garçon génial. Il fera tout ce que tu lui demanderas, ne t'en fais pas.

- Pitié, insistai-je en sachant très bien qu'il me fallait passer par le club, le fournisseur et chez moi.

- Très bien, céda-t-il. Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien. Fais mine d'aller aux toilettes, moi j'emmène Emmett faire les papiers de sortie en lui faisant croire que tu arrives.

- Merci beaucoup...

- De rien.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre et Emmett me prit la main pour aller au secrétariat.

- Emmett, je vais aux toilettes, je reviens.

- Je te rejoins, sourit-il sans se douter de quoi que ce soit.

- A tout de suite.

Je l'embrassai et fis mine de me diriger vers les toilettes. Une fois Emmett hors de mon champ de vision, je me dirigeai vers la sortie de l'hôpital. A peine dehors, je hélai un taxi et m'engouffrai dans le premier qui passait.

- Le Headquarters gentlemen's club s'il vous plait, dis-je au chauffeur.

Il ne répondit pas et s'activa à passer la première vitesse avant de s'engager dans les rues environnantes du Coney Island Hospital. Le taxi se mit en route en direction du club, et je fus arrivée là-bas en une demi-heure. Je passai par l'entrée des employés et allai directement aux casiers.

- Isa ! Ça fait longtemps ! me héla une voix que je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'entendre.

- Salut. Je suis juste de passage, je ne reste pas.

- Comment ça tu ne restes pas ? Je te rappelle que tu as tous tes clients à rattraper.

- Écoute, si je suis venu, c'est pour te dire que je ne reviendrai pas. J'arrête.

- Très drôle !

- Je ne déconne pas.

- Tu restes ici, ton contrat n'est pas terminé !

- Non. Je pars m'installer à Manhattan loin de tout ça.

- Alors je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de te trainer au tribunal. Tu étais au courant que ce contrat était incassable, Isa.

- Je peux toujours porter plainte pour mauvais traitements. Je viens de passer une semaine à l'hôpital à cause d'un de tes clients à la con ! Soit tu me laisses partir et tout va bien pour nous deux soit tu m'en empêches et je te balance aux flics pour mauvais traitements.

- Isa aurait-elle rencontré quelqu'un ? sourit-il malicieusement

- Exactement. Fiche-moi la paix maintenant.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et m'échappai avec mon sac sur le dos. Retournant dans une des grandes rues de New York, je hélai un nouveau taxi afin de m'emmener chez mon fournisseur.

- Central Park, lâchai-je en me renfrognant.

- Bien mademoiselle. Vous avez l'air pressée, on dirait.

- Oui, pressée d'en finir.

Le conducteur sourit et me déposa devant la grande entrée de Central Park. Marco se trouvait souvent devant le grand lac, sous un coin d'ombre. Je n'eu pas de mal à le repérer, d'ailleurs. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou des que je le vis mais me rendis compte que si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais…

- Salut, Marco.

- Isabella, dit un ténor vraiment effrayant.

- Je romps notre contrat. J'ai décidé de me reprendre en main... C'est fini.

- Tu décroches ?

- Ouais.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas le ressentir, hein ? Bientôt ta vie sera un enfer et tu vas revenir acheter ta dose…

- Arrête. Je vais bien, Marco. J'ai décroché, c'est bon.

- Tututut, tu le sais et c'est pour ça que tu te mens.

- Arrête bordel ! Je te souhaite une bonne continuation dans tes magouilles.

- A Dans 1 mois, dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres charnues sur mon front.

- Lâche-moi, espèce de porc ! A jamais !

Je partis en courant et les paroles de Carlisle me revinrent en tête 'pas de mouvements brusques'. Je ressentis une douleur dans le flanc, là où j'avais été blessée.

- Merde, merde, merde ! m'exclamai-je, récoltant par la même occasion tous les regards des passants.

Je me dirigeai calmement vers la sortie du parc et hélai un troisième et dernier taxi, direction mon ancien appartement. La lumière était encore allumée, Jared n'avait pas tout fini.

- Jared ! criai-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Bella, mais qu'est ce que ...

- J'ai encore quelques trucs de mon ... ancienne vie... que tu vois...

- Que tu veux faire disparaître avant qu'Emmett arrive ici.

- C'est ça ! m'écriai-je en le gratifiant de mon plus beau sourire.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Je suis amoureuse ! AMOUREUSE ! Tu te rends compte ! criai-je enfin en resautant dans ses bras.

- D'Emmett ?

- Non, de toi, crétin, soupirai-je.

- Je suis heureux pour toi, tu mérites d'être enfin heureuse.

Nous fûmes interrompus par Emmett, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Bella ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

- Merde ! Jared, attire-le dehors, pitié tu sais ce qu'il y a dans mes affaires, pitié ! le suppliai-je en tirant sur sa chemise et en parlant très bas.

- Bella ? Tu es là ?

- Non, fit Jared, en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée tandis que je restais dans la chambre, cachant tout mon passé. Il n'y a que moi. Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta faussement Jared.

- J'avais cru entendre une voix féminine. Enfin bref, tu ne sais pas où est Bella? Elle est partie sans me dire où elle allait.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis désolé.

- Pas grave, tu veux que je te paye un coup au café d'en face ? Ils font de très bons cafés. On aura qu'à attendre Bella là-bas. On la verra sûrement arriver.

- Euh ouais... OK !

- Cool. Allons-y.

La porte d'entrée se ferma et je pus enfin ranger mes affaires tranquillement et également en jeter. Je pris les petits sachets dans mes mains et me mis à les ouvrir au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes Tirant la chasse d'eau, je continuai à vider les sachets remplis de poudre blanche dans les toilettes, profitant de l'absence des garçons. Mon passé, au fur et à mesure, s'éloignait avec les sachets vidés dans les toilettes. La tâche terminé, je me mis à les compter et me dégoutai moi-même. Comment avais-je pu ? C'était incroyable. Et honteux.

J'avais quitté ma vie d'avant pour en avoir une meilleure et voila que j'étais tombée plus bas qu'avant mais Marco avait raison, c'était tentant.

Il me restait un seul sachet. Un seul sachet qui pouvait détruire ma nouvelle vie. J'étais tentée. Trop tentée. Rien qu'une dernière fois. Une dernière inspiration et ce serait fini. Je pensai à Emmett, et subitement je repris conscience du trajet que j'avais fait. Je pouvais m'en sortir. Mais si je devais dire adieu à mon ancienne vie, il fallait que je le fasse. Pour me dégouter à vie et pour ne plus recommencer.

'Ne cède pas'.

Ma bonne conscience était enfin intervenue.

'Il le faut, tu le sais' contra ma mauvaise conscience.

Je soufflai un bon coup, et m'installai sur la table basse. Faisant une ligne, je pris une des pailles du tiroir et inspirai toute la ligne.

'Ca y est, c'est fini, tu as enfin replongé pour de bon, Bella ' souffla ma mauvaise conscience, apparemment très heureuse.

' C'était la dernière, jette la maintenant' souffla ma bonne.

- Une dernière, soufflai-je pour moi.

'Jette-la !'

'Fais-en une dernière.'

- La dernière, insistai-je en commençant de pleurer.

Je me retraçai une ligne et l'aspirai par mon autre narine. A moitié dans le brouillard, je me levai et allai jeter le reste du sachet de poudre dans les WC. J'en avais fini de cette vie pourrie. Je sortis mes vêtements de strip-teaseuse de mon sac à dos et pris les ciseaux, les découpant en petits morceaux dans la cuvette des toilettes. Tout passait, et je fus soulagée de m'être enfin débarrassé de mon ancienne vie. J'allais tout pouvoir recommencer, repartir de zéro.

Mais soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. J'étais piégée.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh et merci pour les reviiiiiiiiews ! :D<strong>

**Bisous**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Le voilà... Désolée, il avait déjà été publié sur le compte de Claire mais j'ai des beugs avec Mozilla donc je prends Internet explorer pour dernier remède...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Je n'avais plus le temps de ranger quoi que ce soit ou de cacher ce que j'avais dans les mains.<p>

- Bella? Qu'est ce que ... C'est quoi ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu ... dit Jared en me voyant apeurée, le sachet dans la main.

- Jared ! J'ai eu peur que ce soit... Emmett ? paniquai-je en voyant sa tête passer l'embrasure de la porte.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dans les mains, Bella ? demanda Emmett, dur.

- Je... Ce n'est rien, essayai-je en mettant ce que je tenais derrière mon dos mais n'étant pas non plus dupe pour comprendre qu'il savait.

- C'est... de la coke... Bella, que fais-tu avec ça dans les mains ?

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Explique-moi alors, fit-il en tapant du pied.

- Je viens de le trouver dans mon sac pour… Euh... enfin bref et j'allais aller le vider je te jure mais je...

Il s'accroupit près de moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Son teint pâlit immédiatement et je savais qu'il avait vu dans mes yeux que j'en avais pris. Ca se voyait, je le savais.

- Tu en as pris... Dépêche-toi de vider ça le plus rapidement possible, on y va, affirma-t-il ensuite encore plus durement.

- Non, Emmett !

- Tes yeux sont rouges, et tes pupilles dilatées. Lève-toi, on y va.

- Emmett je ...

- Bella... Fais ce que je te dis. J'aurais mieux fait de t'empêcher de partir. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

- Si Emmett ! Tu rejettes tout le temps le blâme sur toi mais c'est moi la seule responsable ! J'ai eu tort de croire que j'allais pouvoir vivre mieux ! J'ai eu tort de croire que j'avais, moi aussi, ma part de bonheur ! Mais je ne suis qu'une merde, à vrai dire. Et tu le sais !

- Ne dis pas ça, Bella. Allez, viens. Jared, tu peux rassembler ses affaires ? Je vais tenter de la raisonner, dit-il ensuite, avec détente, comme si il savait que ça allait arriver et que en réalité, ça lui importait peu.

- Lâche-moi !

- Non. Tu me suis sans broncher, tu as fait ton lot de conneries pour la journée là.

- LÂCHE-MOI PUTAIN ! m'énervai-je.

- Bella, calme-toi.

- JE T'AI DIT DE ME LÂCHER !

Je lui flanquai une gifle et compris l'erreur monumentale que je venais de faire. Il serra son poing, et ses muscles tremblèrent, tant la colère montait en lui. J'avais bien senti que la dépendance avait repris le dessus mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire par cette merde, il fallait que je combatte mes démons.

- Je suis désolée, Emmett... Je...

Je pris panique et m'assis par terre, encerclant mes bras autour de mes genoux. Je sentais les sanglots monter mes je me forçai à les enfermer au plus profond de moi.

- Emmett, tu devrais aller te calmer. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, je sais comment faire, entendis-je ensuite murmurer Jared.

- Je vais amener son sac dans le coffre. C'est tout ce qu'elle a ? demanda Emmett sans broncher.

- Emmett laisse ça, je doute qu'elle ait fini.

- D'accord.

J'entendis des bruits de pas s'éloigner, et d'autres se rapprocher de moi. Je ne voulais cependant pas écouter ce qu'il allait me dire. Il me connaissait plus que personne et pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être une étrangère. J'avais juste envie de disparaître, en fait.

- Bella, viens avec moi, quémanda mon ex-copain.

- NON, affirmai-je sans relever la tête.

- Bella, ça va aller,

- Laisse-moi, toi aussi.

- Je ne t'ai jamais laisse, Chérie, souffla-t-il en attrapant mon bras.

- Il m'en veut... Tu devrais faire pareil, pleurai-je.

- J'ai l'habitude. Combien t'en a snifé ? intervint-il ensuite.

- Deux.

- Putain Bell's ! Tu es malade !

- Deux lignes, continuai-je.

- Des lignes comment ? Sur une carte, un papier ? s'inquiéta-t-il pour rien.

C'est vrai, ce n'était pas si énorme que ça, il m'était déjà arrivé de finir un sachet en une petite semaine. C'était donc pire que ce que j'avais inspiré tout à l'heure.

- Sur la table.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça, chérie.

- Sur la table, avec une paille.

- Ce n'est toujours pas une réponse, s'entêta-t-il.

- Tu veux quoi alors ?

- C'était une longue ou une petite ligne, Bells ?

- Longue. Deux longues lignes.

- Putain Bella ! T'as déjà eu de la morphine ! s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de moi.

- Je vais bien, merde !

- Arrête de te mentir, et finis de brûler et jeter tes trucs !

- Il y en a plus. J'ai tout jeté, le défiai-je en relevant mon regard vers le sien.

- T'es sûre ? dit-il en se relevant et en me faisant face.

- Oui.

- Ok. File le rejoindre.

- Tu m'aides ? lui fis-je en lui tendant le bras.

- Nan tu te démerdes, trésor.

- Je n'y arriverai pas...

- Tant pis, tu t'es mise dans ta merde tout seule. Tu as 22 ans alors arrête de faire l'enfant, s'énerva-t-il en amorçant l'option recul.

- T'ES QU'UN CONNARD ! criai-je.

Je me relevai et me fis face à lui pour le gifler. Je ne pus pas car Emmett m'attrapa le bras.

- Bella, je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça, mais il fallait que tu te sortes de là.

Je me retournais et vis deux infirmiers au coin de la porte.

' Oh le salaud !'

- Tu as appelé un asile ? Oh c'est trop gentil, merci ! ironisai-je en lançant un regard tueur dans sa direction.

- Bella, je... Il fallait que...

- Il fallait que quoi ? Que tu te débarrasses de moi ? crachai-je.

- Non ! Non !

- Il fallait que quoi ? Exprime-toi, bordel !

- Il fallait que je m'engage à te donner une vie meilleure…

- En appelant l'asile ? Tu te fous de moi, là ? Ouah, quel engagement. Merci, ça me touche !

- Non. Bella, je voulais pouvoir t'aimer à ta juste valeur.

- Tu vois la vraie Bella, là. Tu la vois ? La Bella shootée à la coke, qui ne sait même plus ce qu'elle raconte tellement elle est défoncée ? Ben voilà, ça c'est ma juste valeur !

- Bella, je t'en prie…

- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

- Tu n'as pas le choix !

- Si, affirmai-je en secouant la tête.

Je sortis un sachet de ma poche arrière de mon jean et l'agitai devant le nez d'Emmett.

- Ne fais pas ça… supplia-t-il en reconnaissant le produit.

- Pourquoi ? m'amusai-je à questionner.

- Parce que tu risques gros.

- C'est à dire ?

- Bella donne moi ça, intervint Jared.

- Toi, la ferme.

- Pas question.

J'ouvris délicatement le sachet de coke sous le regard d'Emmett et de Jared.

- Bella fais pas l'enfant, ok ?

- Pourquoi pas tiens. Jouons, souris-je malicieusement.

Je pris la fine poudre entre mes doigts. Blanche, aussi.

- Et hop, fis-je en l'aspirant par le nez.

- Putain Bella ! Arrête, tu es malade ! cria Jared.

- Oh, faut bien s'amuser un peu. Allez, qui en veut ? Oh moi, tiens, repris-je en rigolant et en mettant mon doigt dans la bouche.

Emmett tremblait de fureur, Jared était désespéré.Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Même si je savais que tout ça n'était du bluff et que j'étais en train de bouffer de la farine.

- Les mecs, détendez-vous c'est que de la farine ! ris-je finalement en ne supportant plus de les voir s'arracher les cheveux.

Sauf que ça ne les fit pas rire du tout mais alors pas du tout. Emmett tourna en rond dans l'appart et finit par taper son poing dans le mur. Il baragouina quelque chose d'indéchiffrable tandis que Jared se servait un bon verre de vodka.

- Jared, rends-moi ça. C'est ma bouteille !

- Tu ne touches surtout pas à ça, toi, hurla Emmett en se retournant.

- Rho mais t'es pas drôle ! Détends-toi bordel ! répliquai-je.

- QUE JE ME DETENDE ? QUE JE ME DETENDE ?

- Oui.

- PUTAIN MAIS C EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?

- Je n'en ai pas.

- PUTAIN ! hurla-t-il de plus belle.

- Rho mais crie pas comme ça, enfin...

- Jared, je me casse, finit il par dire.

- Non ! J'accepte de suivre les psys...

- Alors tu le feras avec Jared moi c'est terminé, j'ai déjà trop donné.

- Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux...

Je pris la bouteille de vodka des mains de Jared et y but au goulot. Je bus tout d'une traite et laissai couler le liquide brulant le long de Ma gorge. Je m'effondrai ensuite par terre. Je savais que l'alcool et la drogue que j'avais pris un peu plus tôt n'allaient pas faire bon ménage mais c'était le dernier de mes soucis. Je savais qu'on s'affairait autour de moi. Mais impossible de savoir combien de temps s'était déroulé et qui était là. Ma carrière d'actrice pourrait bien me permettre de gagner ma vie, après tout. Je me réveillai fatiguée et complètement empâtée dans une chambre d'hôpital vide. Il n'y avait personne à part moi.

- Quelle vie on mène tout de même quand on a 22 ans, soufflai-je en souriant.

- Ouais. Quelle vie tu mènes surtout.

La voix grave d'Emmett me fit sursauter.

- Emmett !

- Oui ? fit sa voix rauque mais sensuelle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir te voir. Faut croire que je suis accro à toi maintenant.

- Dépendance ?

- Oui. Dépendance.

- Héroïne ? Cocaïne ? plaisantai-je en le regardant.

- Bella.

- Une dépendance à Bella ? Connais pas, souris-je en reportant mon attention sur le plafond.

- Tu es MA dépendance.

- Ta dépendance à toi, souris-je encore en le voyant se lever.

- Jared est parti. Il m'a laissé ça pour toi. Et tes affaires sont rangées dans ton tiroir spécial de la commode.

- Cool !

- Je ne t'en veux pas... pour ce qui s'est passé il y a une semaine, Bella…

- Une semaine ?

- Oui. Tu es tombé dans le coma lorsque tu es arrivée ici.

'Et merde !' pensai-je. Si je tombais toujours dans le coma et que je revenais sans cesse à l'hôpital, je sentais que ma vie allait être une partie de plaisir !

- Tu avais trois grammes d'alcool dans le sang et une quantité énorme de cocaïne… tu aurais pu mourir !

- Ca aurait peut être été mieux ! crachai-je.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça !

- Et pourquoi ?

Il embrassa mon front et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il me regarda et me dit :

- Un petit thé peut-être ?

- Putain Emmett ! J'ai 22 ans, ok ? Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Alors si j'ai besoin d'un thé, j'irais me le chercher toute seule ! éclatai-je.

- Moi qui pensais te faire plaisir. Je reviens, je vais prendre un café.

- Non ! Tu vas rester ici et me dire le fond de ta pensée !

- Je n'ai rien à dire à part que tu m'as fichue une peur bleue et que j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre comme j'ai perdu Alice ! Voilà le fond de ma pensée, fit-il en sortant et en claquant la porte de la chambre.

- Fait chier ! criai-je lorsqu'il fut loin.

J'avais le chic pour me foutre dans la merde. Miss Bella élue miss gaffe de l'année. Mais pour une fois, à vrai dire, je le méritais bien.

Je ne méritais cependant pas d'avoir une vie future avec maison, amour et argent. Emmett n'avait pas à me donner ça, il fallait que je me débrouille seule. Il fallait que j'y arrive seule.

Emmett revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son gobelet en carton. Voyant qu'il se passait quelque chose, il me demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Bella… qu'est ce que…

- Je refuse de venir chez toi, affirmai-je en tentant de me convaincre moi-même.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Je suis peut être dépendante de la drogue et de la cigarette et sûrement de l'alcool, aussi, mais je refuse de me battre contre quelque chose d'autre.

- Quelle addiction, cette fois-ci ?

- L'amour, soufflai-je en sentant une larme tomber sur ma joue.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te battre contre l'amour. Rien ni personne ne changera ce que tu éprouves. Même si tu tentes de te raisonner. L'amour est ce qu'il est, tu dois faire avec.

- Sauf que j'ai pas envie de faire avec, lâchai-je pour le repousser.

- Tu as peur de quoi, hein ? De trop t'attacher ? De perdre la personne que tu aimes ? De quoi as-tu peur, bordel !

- J'ai peur de vivre, putain ! J'ai peur d'aimer ! J'ai peur de grandir ! De fonder une famille ! De mourir ! J'ai peur de tout ! J'ai peur du monde entier parce que personne ne m'a enseigné ce qu'était vivre ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?

- Oui, Bella, je peux comprendre. J'ai vécu ça, moi aussi. Les gens auront beau te dire qu'ils comprennent, seules les personnes qui ont vécu ce genre de chose le comprennent vraiment.

- Et qu'est ce que tu as vécu, hein ? T'as des parents ! Des amis ! Moi j'ai rien de tout ça ! Je suis TOUTE SEULE ! Tu entends ? TOUTE SEULE !

- Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu. A partir de ce moment-là, j'ai perdu mes amis, tellement je m'étais enfermé dans un spiral infernale. Ma famille m'a laissé de coté le temps que je reprenne mes esprits… Alors, oui, pendant ce moment j'ai été seule. Et j'ai tout fait pour le rester.

- Sauf que t'as su t'en sortir. T'étais pas encore dépendant alors t'as su dire merde à toutes ces cochonneries. Moi je suis en dessous de la surface, Emmett. Plus les secondes passent plus ma tête et mon corps coulent.

- Tu peux t'en sortir. Je t'y aiderai…

- Je ne veux pas être aidée.

- Très bien, je te souhaite une bonne continuation. Enfonce-toi bien dans la merde dans laquelle tu t'es fichue.

- T'inquiètes cette fois-ci ce sera la bonne. J'irai vraiment toucher le fond, soufflai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il me regarda un instant, secoua la tête et prononça quelques mots avant de parti :

- Je croyais que tu voulais t'en sortir. Que tu m'aimais… Et que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, aussi… Je me suis bien fait avoir dans cette histoire. Adieu, Bella. Cette fois ci je ne reviendrais plus. Je pars à Vancouver, le plus loin possible.

Il s'en alla en fermant la porte derrière lui, comme un moment auparavant.

- - Alors bats-toi ! hurlai-je sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et ce que ça signifiait.

Il re-rentra dans la pièce et me scruta une dernière fois.

- Je ne me battrais pas. Je ne battrais plus pour toi. C'est fini.

- Ne te bats pas pour moi. Bats-toi pour rester celui que tu es, murmurai-je avant de laisser réellement couler mes larmes trop longtemps retenues.

- Sans toi, je ne suis rien.

- Alors bats-toi pour devenir quelqu'un.

- Je suis quelqu'un. Je suis tien.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois mien.

- OK. Je perds mon temps en restant ici à espérer que tu avoues enfin que tu m'aimes.

- Je te l'ai déjà avoué, Emmett. Mais tu faisais semblant de ne pas comprendre ou tu changeais de sujet. C'est trop tard, maintenant.

- Excuse-moi d'être aveugle. Comme je le disais avant, je perds mon temps ici alors je m'en vais. J'ai mon avion dans deux heures pour Vancouver.

- Mais pars ! Va-t-en ! Si fuir est ton seul moyen alors casse toi ! Mais dis toi bien qu'il y a des gens beaucoup plus malheureux que toi et que tu trouveras sans doute quelqu'un qui te mérites.

- Tu préférerais que je fasse quoi si je ne dois pas fuir ? Rester te regarder te détruire à petit feu ?

- Non. Moi j'ai cessé de me battre, c'est différent. J'ai décidé d'abandonner. Pas toi.

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, alors !

- Oublie-moi, chuchotai-je sans certitude qu'il m'avait entendu.

- Impossible. Tu es rentré dans ma vie, tu n'en ressortiras plus.

- Alors c'est moi qui vais t'oublier.

- Ne fais pas ça.

- Si.

- Non, ne joue pas à ce jeu-là.

- C'est pas un jeu, c'est un choix.

- Tu préfères m'oublier ? Très bien.

Il partit sans me dire au revoir. Je voulais au fond de moi le rattraper pour lui dire de rester mais je m'en empêchai inconsciemment. Je savais que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Alors comme seule échappatoire, j'hurlais :

- PUTAIN MAIS QUELLE VIE DE MERDE ! J'EN AI MARRRRRE !

Deux infirmières accoururent alors dans la chambre à toute vitesse, paniquées.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait encore là, celle-là ? cria Tanya en passant sa tête par l'embrasure de porte.

- Elle vous entend ! Sale blondasse, va !

- Tanya ne commence pas, intervint une autre infirmière en retenant ladite Tanya par la bras tandis qu'elle ouvrait déjà la porte en grand pour venir vers moi.

- C'est pas moi qui ai crié alors cassez vous. J'ai pas besoin de vous !

- C'est ça ! T'as hurlé tellement fort que ceux de la morgue ont du sursauter !

- La ferme, grosse conne, c'est pas moi, j'ai dit !

- Je vais la frapper, siffla Tanya.

- Bah vas-y, te gènes pas ! Les morts seront sûrement contents de me voir débarquer !

- TU ARRETES AVEC CA MAINTENANT ! hurla alors une voix que je ne connaissais que trop.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Pour remonter la pente

**Euhhhhh... salut **:)

**Je poste le chapitre ou je pars me cacher ? **

**Non, sérieusement, ça fait 58 jours qu'on a pas posté et c'est entièrement de ma faute. Mais j'ai une excuse ! J'ai eu les examens de Noël et les révisions avant donc l'ordinateur était totalement proscrit. Après, Claire aurait pu corriger, je sais mais comme ça a toujours été moi, ben... ça a été moi aussi sur ce coup-là ! **

**J'essaie de vous en corriger plusieurs d'affiler comme ça on pourra poster plus rapidement étant donné qu'on a énormément d'avance. **

**Bref, j'aurais plein de trucs à dire mais je suppose que la lecture du chapitre vous intéresse plus.**

**Juste encore une chose ! ATTENTION ATTENTION ! (juste au cas où vous survolez les notes d'auteurs ;) )**

**Je ne sais pas si beaucoup d'auteurs font comme nous mais Claire et moi écrivons sur msn, une phrase chacune. Donc, en gros, cette histoire n'a pas de trame précise et on écrit selon notre humeur du moment ou quoi donc l'histoire n'a pas toujours de logique mais on suit le fil un minimum. Cette histoire est dure et il n'y a pas de bonheur à proprement parlé. Ce ne sera probablement pas un super happy end... (entre les personnages, peut-être mais il y aura encore beaucoup de malheurs..)**

**Voilou ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et mises en alertes/favoris.**

* * *

><p>Je tournai et la tête et fusillai Emmett du regard.<p>

- Putain mais tu peux pas me foutre la paix ?

Il repartit sans rien dire, fermant derrière lui la porte, encore plus violemment que la fois d'avant. La blondasse eut évidemment un sourire sadique, et je ne me gênais pas pour lui rétorquer :

- Ça t'amuse hein ! Bouffonne va !

- J'vais la frapper, répéta-t-elle encore une fois.

- Mais vas-y ! C'est toi qui vas être en tort de toute façon !

- Tanya, tu veux sortir, s'il te plait ? dit finalement quelqu'un tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

La blondasse névrosée sortit enfin. Alléluia.

- Merci, docteur Cullen soufflai-je alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi.

- Te revoilà encore de retour. C'est devenu une habitude, on dirait, fit-il en riant.

- Oh ça va, hein, l'agressai-je.

- Comment tu te sens ? fit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Ben, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, là ?

- Physiquement, oui. Est-ce que tu va bien moralement, Bella ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Emmett espère que tu changes d'avis... Avant qu'il ne parte...

- C'est mieux ainsi. Vous savez, tout ça n'est qu'un cumulé de mensonge, soupirai-je.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça lui fait mal de partir.

- Je lui ai dit le contraire de ce que je pensais, commençai-je à pleurer. Je dis à chaque fois... à chaque fois... le contraire... à chaque fois.

- Ne lui dis pas le contraire. Qu'est ce qui te fait peur pour que tu fasses ça ? Je comprends que tu aies peur de t'engager... Mais à part ça...

- Je me suis droguée, docteur.

- Je sais. Tu es une survivante. Tu avais un taux impressionnant d'alcool et de drogue dans le sang. Mais tu t'es accrochée... Et je sais ce qui t'a poussé à t'accrocher à la vie : Emmett.

- Non c'est faux.

- Il va falloir arrêter de te voiler la face, et de te mentir, si tu veux pouvoir t'en sortir.

- Je me suis battue pour qu'il ne reste pas seul.

- Et là, il va finir par l'être si tu ne le rattrape pas. C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Vous ne comprenez donc pas que ma vie est fichue ? Quoi que je fasse. Je suis toujours dépendante.

- Il existe des traitements pour te soigner.

- C'est ça, rigolai-je

- Je ne plaisante pas, Bella.

Lorsqu'il me parlait et me regardait avec cet air si sérieux, je frissonnais. Le docteur Carlisle Cullen ne plaisantais pas. Loin de là.

- Alors ramenez-moi mes parents, que je puisse m'excuser. Ramenez-moi mes clients que je puisse les rembarrer. Ramenez-moi ma drogue que je puisse la jeter. Ramenez-moi mon alcool, que je puisse le vider et puis aussi les cigarettes que je puisse les écraser. Et ramenez-moi votre putain de fils que je puisse l'embrasser !

Emmett débarqua dans la pièce. Il m'avait entendu. En fait, on dirait qu'il ne partait jamais. Il était toujours là où j'étais et parfois, ça en devenait gênant. Comme dans cette situation. Je n'avais peut-être pas envie qu'il ait entendu ce que je venais de dire, au fond. C'est vrai, je me sentais comme observée. Observée 24/24, 7/7 et ce n'était vraiment pas très sympa de sa part. Quoique…

- Je suis là, fit-il de sa voix dure, comme si lui non plus, n'avait pas eu envie d'entendre ce que j'avais dit à son père.

- C'est pas assez, soufflai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa fougueusement, devant le regard gêné de son père –qui le détourna dès qu'Emmett toucha mes lèvres.

- Et là ?

- C'est toujours pas assez.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?

- Tout recommencer.

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu m'as, c'est déjà pas mal, non ?

- C'est mieux que rien, ris-je doucement.

- Je peux ?

- Je t'en prie.

Il m'embrassa délicatement, et mon cœur s'emballa. Cela faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. J'en avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait.

- Encore, quémandai-je lorsqu'il s'éloigna, tant cette sensation m'avait manqué.

Il se rapprocha de moi et reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était trop bon, et j'aurais aimé que ça dure encore.

J'ouvris alors la couette et l'invitai à me rejoindre

- Je vais vous laisser tranquille tous les deux. Bella, tu peux sortir, soupira Carlisle en essayant de cacher son sourire.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, sourit-il franchement.

Arrivant devant la porte de l'immeuble, la peur me noua l'estomac et mes membres commencèrent à trembler.

Je regardai alors Emmett, et il vit la panique dans mes yeux. Pour me réconforter, il embrassa mon front.

- Ca va aller, Princesse, souffla-t-il en pressant ma main dans la sienne.

- Allons-y.

Nous rentrâmes et empruntâmes l'escalier étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur. Aussi, le fait qu'Emmett habitait au second étage me fit plaisir et je mis avec beaucoup de bonheur, ma main sur la poignée.

- Tu es prête à entrer ?

- Non, souris-je.

- Oh... Bella, ça va aller. On sera bien ensemble, tu verras.

- Je sais, je te taquine, souris-je de plus belle en levant ma tête vers lui.

Il embrassa mon front, et il tourna la poignée après avoir placé sa main sur la mienne.

- Attends, dis-je.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu penses que ça va marcher?

- Je ne le pense pas. J'en suis sûr.

- Alors, je vais rentrer, dis-je en tournant ma tête vers la porte et donc, vers l'intérieur.

- Après toi.

Il me céda la place et je rentrai la première dans l'appartement.

- Mais c'est pratiquement vide, ris-je, un peu choquée de ne voir qu'un canapé dans la pièce.

- Je ne viens pas souvent ici... Mais je te promets que je vais le meubler.

Je le regardai, incrédule, consciente que c'était un petit mensonge. Je hochai la tête et l'invitai à me dire ce qu'il avait à dire :

- En fait j'ai tout fait déménagé parce que maintenant, c'est aussi chez toi et même si c'est plus 'en colocation' qu'en 'couple' qu'on emménage ensemble, je veux qu'on décore cet appartement ensemble.

- Oh, c'est super. Mais tu peux le décorer sans moi, fais à ta guise.

- Isabella Swan, commença-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Ferme-la, un peu, rit-il.

- Attends, tu plaisantes là ? fis-je, me retenant de rire.

- Chut, continua-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Non.

- Shhhhh, rit-il en penchant sa tête vers moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux que tu arrêtes de parler pour ne rien dire, rien qu'une minute, chuchota-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

Je me hissai sur la pointe de mes pieds et l'embrassai.

Il entreprit un baiser un peu plus fougueux que d'habitude et fit glisser sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pour me demander l'autorisation de rentrer en contact avec la mienne

Je lui donnai l'autorisation et notre baiser devint un peu plus torride.

Nos langues commencèrent un combat et lorsque nous dûmes nous séparer pour respirer, je ne lui laissai qu'une seconde avant de fondre de nouveau sur ses lèvres

Il me repoussa gentiment et il se mit à rire.

- Bella, je suis humain, moi aussi.

- Ouais, mais t'es Emmett alors ça compte pas ton excuse, ris-je avant de me remettre à l'embrasser avec hargne.

Je me laissai pousser jusqu'au canapé, et Emmett tomba sur moi, sans pour autant cesser notre baiser.

Il fit attention à ne pas m'écraser et plaça une main sur ma joue et l'autre dans mes cheveux.

- Si tu étais parti, je me serais ennuyée à mourir sans toi...

- Parole inutile, tu sais que j'aurais répondu la même chose, dit-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

- Je suis très bien avec toi.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il simplement

- Je...

Je mis un moment à répondre, et dans une inspiration je lui répondis :

- Je t'aime.

- Merci, sourit-il avant de passer ses mains sous mon tee-shirt.

- Mais de rien.

Il caressa mon ventre tandis que je posais mes mains sur ses épaules. Je mis moi aussi mes mains sous son t-shirt, et je remarquai qu'il était bien plus musclé.

Je caressai son torse et lorsqu'il me regarda avec une lueur dans les yeux, j'acquiesçai doucement et il passa ses mains sous l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt pour me l'enlever. Je me retrouvai alors en soutien gorge face à lui et fus extrêmement gênée.

Je plaçai donc instinctivement mes mains pour cacher ma poitrine, brisant ainsi le contact entre lui et moi.

- Bella...

Je hochai négativement la tête.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme tu l'as fait, sanglotai-je.

- Et ça te gêne que je te regarde comme ça. Excuse-moi.

- Non, non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que je me sens...

- Tu te sens quoi ?

- Belle et désirable, soufflai-je, honteuse

- Alors laisse-toi faire.

Il enleva son t-shirt, libérant ses muscles saillants. Il fallait avouer qu'Emmett était à tomber. Nous nous déshabillâmes en délicatesse et une fois pratiquement nus, Emmett m'entraîna dans ce que je devinais être sa chambre.

- Emmett, Emmett ?

- Oui ?

- Non, rien…

Arrivés sur le lit, il m'enleva le peu de lingerie qu'il me restait sur le corps et il enleva son jean et son boxer. A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à voir Emmett sous cet angle et je me mis à rougir très fortement à la vue de son corps nu. Il s'approcha de moi et se glissa sous les draps, me lançant une invitation à le rejoindre.

Me glissant à côté de lui, je posais instinctivement ma tête sur son torse, et nous restâmes un moment comme ça. Il se mit ensuite sur le côté et attrapa quelque chose dans la table de nuit. Il glissa ensuite ses mains sous le drap et je compris qu'il avait attrapé un préservatif. Nous étions sur le point de livrer nos corps l'un à l'autre.

Il se mit au-dessus de moi et je sentis ses mains attraper mes jambes pour les mettre autour de sa taille. Ce geste rapprocha nos deux épicentres de plaisir, et je me mis à mal respirer, comme si j'allais avoir une crise d'angoisse.

- Bébé, ça va ? T'es toute pâle. Tu veux qu'on arrête là ? fit-il.

- Non, non ! cirai-je presque.

- Très bien. Tu es sûre que ça va hein ?

- Emmett, ferme-la.

Il se mit à sourire et nous nous rapprochâmes encore plus. Nous étions à présent collés l'un à l'autre, et je sentis Emmett bouger. Il n'était pas encore en moi, il ne faisait que me détendre.

Frottant sa virilité contre mon intimité, une sensation de bien-être me parcourut. Il entra alors enfin en moi et je me sentis complètement pleine. Il se mouvait doucement au départ, puis lorsque je me sentis moins serrée, il alla un peu plus vite. Il prit ma jambe et l'embrassa. Il déposa des baisers tout le long. Je commençai à ressentir des papillons dans mon bas-ventre. Emmett accéléra encore la cadence, et mes gémissements débutèrent.

- Emmett...

Il accéléra la cadence une troisième fois, et mes gémissements se transformèrent en paroles, ma respiration devint haletante. Je me mis à crier alors que je sentais les papillons devenir impatients. J'allais avoir un orgasme. Et Emmett aussi, au vu de la rapidité de ses mouvements.

J'étais à deux doigts d'exploser et Emmett le savait car il souriait à en rayer le parquet. Il continua ses mouvements rapides et j'échappai un cri de bonheur lorsque, enfin, j'explosais.

Emmett se cambra et explosa, lui aussi, quelques secondes après moi.

- Merci, Bella. Tu as été parfaite.

- Je suis parfaite avec ça, Emmett, lâchai-je à contre cœur.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Rien ça va, dis-je un peu trop durement.

- Je commence à te connaitre et je sens que quelque chose cloche. Je t'ai fait mal, c'est ça ?

- Non ! Non !

- Bah dis moi alors…

- C'est rien ! J'ai des genres de 'pulsions' ou je sais pas trop et ca me pourrir tout, là, ris je sans ironie.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je t'ai vexé ! m'exclamai-je.

- Non. Ca va passer. J'ai juste eu un peu peur de t'avoir fait mal.

- Idiot.

- Merci du compliment, maintenant je suis vexé.

- C'est ça ! C'est pas un sourire que je vois là ? demandai-je en embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Tu m'as démasqué.

- Je te démasque toujours, bébé, soufflai-je avant de l'embrasser correctement.

- C'est vrai…

- Il est quelle heure ? demandai-je enfin, ne voulant pas faire un deuxième round ce matin.

- Presque treize heures, pourquoi ?

- Je pense qu'il nous faudrait quelque chose à manger, tu ne crois pas ?

- Reste là, je vais chercher ça.

- Je viens, affirmai-je.

- Je ne vais pas loin, tu sais.

- Moi non plus.

Il se rhabilla en un éclair mais je le retins encore un peu.

- Habille-toi, on va chercher deux sandwichs turcs au coin de la rue.

- Je suis végétarienne, le contrai-je.

- Oh… Euh bah, on va aller remplir le frigo pour la toute première fois alors…

Je m'habillai aussi rapidement que lui et nous descendîmes à la supérette du bout de la rue.

- Et pourquoi ce végétarisme ? me demanda-t-il en me prenant la main.

- Parce que tuer des animaux pour les bouffer, c'est pas joli joli.

- C'est une bonne philosophie, rigola-t-il.

- Ma mère l'était, j'imagine que je tiens ça d'elle.

- Où est ta mère ? Enfin… Jared m'a dit que tu avais été dans un centre ou je sais plus trop quoi.

- Elle est morte... Je me suis enfuie de la maison et ma mère est en quelque sorte morte de chagrin. Mon père n'a pas supporté la vie sans elle alors il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête. Entre temps, j'ai été amenée dans un centre pour enfant et j'y ai rencontré Jared.

- Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Ils ne me prenaient jamais au sérieux et plus ça allait, plus ça m'énervait. Et j'ai décidé de stopper ça en m'enfuyant.

- Et tu avais quel âge ?

- Treize ans.

- TREIZE ANS ? s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort.

- Arrête de crier si fort ! le tempérai-je.

- Pardon ! Mais c'est pas comme si tu connaissais quelqu'un, hein ? Et après ?

- J'ai fini par rencontrer la directrice du centre pour enfants orphelins et j'ai pu y rester jusqu'à mes 18 ans.

- Et tu as rencontré Jarde là-bas ? T'as 22 ans, c'est ça ? Donc tu l'as rencontré à 16 ans puisque ça faisait 6 ans… Et quand as-tu commencé la… enfin tu sais… et ton travail ?

- Jared a été placé là-bas parce que ses parents le battaient. On était dans la même chambre et on s'est vite lié d'amitié… Jusqu'au jour où l'amitié est devenue amour. A notre sortie du centre, on a vite déchanté et on a commencé à fumer, à boire et à se droguer. C'est grâce à moi qu'on a pu avoir l'appartement. Pour le travail, l'ancien directeur m'avait remarqué alors qu'on avait volé dans une superette. Il m'a attendu à la supérette et le lendemain, il m'a proposé le job pour qu'on puisse s'en sortir…

- Et t'as dit oui ? Enfin je veux dire, c'est pas rien, t'avais que 18 ans !

- J'aurais tout accepté pour m'en sortir, Emmett… quand on a pu enfin se payer l'appartement, j'ai voulu quitter Jared mais il ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille…

- Comment ça ?

- Il a commencé à m'enfermer la journée quand je n'étais pas au club.

- Je connais cette partie, dit-il, décontenancé.

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Oui.

- Il t'a dit quoi d'autre ?

- Qu'il regrettait mais qu'il t'aimait. Que tu étais la femme de sa vie et que tu le serais toujours mais qu'il fallait qu'il parte pour te rendre heureuse.

Je me tus alors et avançai. Emmett mit sa main sur mon épaule pour me retenir. Je me retournai alors vers lui, et vis son sourire crispé.

- Il t'a dit où il allait ? demandai-je subitement.

- Il me l'a dit mais j'ai oublié…

- Oh… On est encore loin de la supérette, au fait ?

- Nan c'est au coin de la rue…

- D'accord. Tu as d'autres questions à me poser ?

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Evidemment que je t'aime, souris-je. Et toi ?

- Evidemment, sourit-il, lui aussi.

- On va faire quoi cet aprèm ?

- On va acheter des meubles, affirma-t-il fièrement.

- Trop cool ! Tu vas voir, j'ai des gouts de vieux…

- Mais non bébé.

Nous rentrâmes main dans la main dans la supérette et il me demanda mes gouts avant de s'emparer de tout ce dont je salivais.

- Han tu me tentes là, bébé, déclarais-je.

Il me tendait un paquet de chamallow et cela me rappela instantanément les dimanches soirs avec Jared où on se disait que c'était encore une fin de semaine et qu'on mangeait des chamallow pour fêter ça.

- Han nan... J'adore ça... Mets dans le caddie, vite ! le pressai-je.

- Un ou deux paquets ?

- Trois !

- T'as changé mais pas totalement, on dirait, Bell's. Regarde toi, on dirait une enfant devant une merveille, sourit-il.

- Et alors, me renfrognai-je. J'aime bien les chamallows.

Je ne m'étais pas renfrognée seulement parce qu'il avait dit ça, en fait. C'était plutôt sur une phrase que j'avais tiqué. Non, je n'avais pas changé. Et si ils vendaient de la drogue ici, je savais très bien ce que je serais en train de faire en ce moment.

Je me tus et on fit les courses dans le calme.

- OK. Emmett, je reviens, dis-je sous tension tandis que la drogue d'un certain type me faisait du nez alors qu'il était à Central Park.

- Tu vas où encore ?

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, souris-je hypocritement en lui posant un baiser sur la joue et en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

Je fonçai à Central Park l'espace d'un instant voir Marco. Évidemment, pour les habitués, il n'était pas dur de le trouver, toujours là au bon moment et au bon endroit.

- Hey Bella ! Ca devenait long ! rit-il en me faisant un signe de la main.

- Tais-toi Marco et donne-moi un sachet.

- Rho, Bella, t'es pas sérieuse... Tiens, ma belle.

- Ne t'approche pas.

- Bon tu la prends, oui ou merde ?

- Oh ca va ! m'énervai-je en attrapant le sachet du bout des doigts.

- Mon fric, joli cœur.

- Je n'ai pas de fric, Marco.

- Et tu comptes me payer comment ?

- Tu vas attendre que j'aie du fric et voilà.

- J'espère que tu vas me payer... Parce que tu me fais le coup à chaque fois.

- Tu mens. A chaque fois je reviens et peut être que je ne paie pas toujours avec du fric mais je paie toujours.

- Dégage.

- Dégage ? répétai-je, ébahie.

- Allez file le retrouver.

- Qui ?

- Ton gars.

- Je n'ai pas envie

- Et tu vas le planter ?

- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Mais il est au supermarché alors je vais attendre encore un peu…

- Et ta came, tu va en faire quoi hein ?

- Pitié, Marco. Pas avec moi, soufflai-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te paye par fric ou je te paie par...

- Plus tard. File là-bas.

- Merci, Marco, souris-je en embrassant sa joue.

- De rien.

Je partis au supermarché. Pas d'Emmett en vue. En même temps, avais-je vraiment envie de le voir ? J'avais de la came dans ma poche de jean et j'allais surement m'arrêter là, sous cet arbre, cachée pour en prendre. Et qu'allais-je lui dire ?

Je pris une décision que j'estimais être la bonne et pris la route de mon ancien appartement. J'y rentrai, et il n'y avait personne. Je fis rapidement le tour et ressortis en claquant la porte, me giflant mentalement de ma bêtise. Je m'assis alors sur les marches de l'immeuble, dehors, et sortis discrètement la came de ma poche étant donné que ce n'était pas une rue très fréquentée. Je pris de la poudre entre mes doigts et la reniflait. Elle avait une sorte d'odeur pour moi. L'odeur de la débauche, de la prostitution, de la connerie. Mais j'inspirai quand même. Je me retrouvais enfin, moi Bella la débauchée, la droguée. Je n'avais pas changé. Non, loin de là. J'avais même encore viré au pire.

- Bella ? fit Emmett.

- Hein ? demandai-je en me redressant d'un coup, le sachet se renversant.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Emmett, souris-je en me levant et en essayant de cacher le sachet derrière mon dos.

Ridicule, je sais.

- T'as pas changé en fait.

- Non, Emmett… Je suis toujours cette putain qui bouffe des chamalow le dimanche soir, capitulai-je.

- Et qui se drogue... Tu avais promis.

- Mais je ne sais pas tenir mes promesses.

- Je vois ça, souffla t-il.

- Je suis désolée...

- Ouais. C'est ça. T'as l'air désolé...

- Je ne peux pas changer, Em. Pas comme ça. Pas avec la volonté. Tout ça c'est dans mon cerveau, j'y peux rien. Je ne peux pas arrêter, tu comprends ?

- Alors tu me perdras.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas ! Mais c'est compliqué, j'ai appris ça pendant la période où j'allais à l'école, souris-je tristement. J'en ai conscience mais je sais pertinemment que même avec toute la volonté du monde, je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne peux pas, Em. C'est mon monde.

- Mais pas moi. Je n'étais pas prévu dans ton monde, drogue, sexe et alcool...

- Non. Je n'imaginais même pas trouver quelqu'un comme Jared avant. Je pensais que ma vie était foutue. Mais je t'ai rencontré, tu as tout bouleversé mais je ne suis pas prête à tout faire pour toi, à te promettre monts et merveilles, je peux pas.

- Alors adieu Bella... Ce sera mieux pour nous... Adieu...

Il se recula, et embrassa mon front, avant de reculer pour de bon, même si il avait du mal.

- Adieu.

* * *

><p><strong> Voilou voilou... Vous comprenez quand je parle de malheurs ? Oui, oui ^^<strong>

**Une petite review peut-être ? **

( Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents ;) )


	11. Chapitre 10 : Refaire surface

**Cadeau ! **

**Un autre chapitre que j'ai vite corrigé pour vous et pôur vous remercier pour ceux qui commente les chapitres ! **

**Merci à tous !**

**Bonne année 2012 !**

* * *

><p>Le temps passait, les souvenirs aussi. J'avais su surmonter les sentiments que j'avais pour Emmett et j'avais récupéré l'appartement de Jared avec mon héritage. J'étais en ce moment occupée de fumer une cigarette sur le petit balcon à regarder les passants marchant sur la 7th avenue.<p>

J'étais à peu près guérie de mon addiction, je me droguais de moins en moins. Mais je me droguais quand même. Emmett venait à me manquer lors des moments de solitude extrêmes.

Nous étions en janvier à présent, la neige avait fait son apparition mais le temps se réchauffait. Emmett et moi nous étions quittés en octobre, de quoi refroidir mon esprit et malgré ça, je pensais toujours à lui et à ce qu'il devenait. Avait-il surmonté l'épreuve du deuil ? M'avait-il oublié ? L'amour lui était-il tombé dessus ?

Je m'étais empêchée de penser à ça et j'avais passé plusieurs journées dans un bar à boire comme un trou. J'avais souvent fini mes nuits dehors tant l'alcool m'avait rendue inapte à rentrer chez moi.

Alors en ce matin de fin-janvier, j'avais décidé de reprendre le dessus et avait jeté toutes les bouteilles d'alcool trainant dans mon appartement. Je ne pouvais pas encore affronter la drogue et la cigarette mais je pouvais affronter l'alcool. J'en étais sûre.

J'avançais au fur et à mesure. Même si cela prenait du temps, j'allais y arriver.

Il fallait aussi que je passe à autre chose point de vue sentimental. Il fallait que j'oublie tout le monde pour recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Je restais enfermée chez moi afin d'éviter le monde de dehors... Ce monde pourri gâté avec des profiteurs... Se couper du monde pour mieux revenir à la réalité, il n'y a que ça de vrai...

Alors je passais mes journées devant la télé, à regarder des émissions sur les requins marteaux et sur les élevages de poules, une bouteille de bière à la main et une cigarette dans la bouche, profitant des pubs pour sniffer une ligne.

Ce n'était pas bon pour moi... Non... Mais je me sevrais du mieux que je pouvais... En réalité, je faisais ça pour me dégouter de moi-même, c'était ma cure. En prendre le plus possible pour finir par ne plus en prendre. Trouver ça tellement amusant que ça en devient tout bonnement ridicule.

Mais bon on fait avec les moyens du bord...

Je me réveillai avec une douleur horrible au niveau des tempes.

Saloperie de mal de crâne ! criai-je.

'T'avais qu'à pas autant boire hier' souffla ma conscience que j'ignorais.

Je me levai en ronchonnant et titubai jusqu'au canapé. Allumant la TV, je colmatai devant.

Je m'étais promis d'arrêter avec l'alcool et voilà qu'une bonne douzaine de bouteilles de bières trainait devant mon canapé. Non, je ne pouvais pas stopper l'alcool... J'avais beau me dire que c'était possible, sans aide, je n'y arriverais pas.

Emmett avait eu raison depuis le début...

Je ne pourrais pas me soigner seule. Jamais je ne le pourrais.

Je lançai alors à distance la mini-chaîne hifi que j'avais acquiers –par vol, évidemment et une chanson bien triste commença sa mélodie.

_C'est comme ça que tu t'en sortiras ! _

L'éteignant aussitôt, j'enfilai en vitesse un jean et un pull, puis m'en allai au Coney Island Hospital. Il fallait que j'aille me faire aider... Absolument. Y revenir me faisait mal, me faisait penser à Emmett malgré que je sache que c'tait la seule solution.

J'allais directement vers mon ancienne chambre au troisième étage dès que j'eus franchi les portes du grand hall blanc. Elle était vide et je me glissai dans le lit blanc. Appuyant sur la sonnette, j'attendis patiemment les infirmières.

Tanya ne tarda pas à débouler dans la pièce –étant donné que j'avais actionné la sonnette des urgences- et son regard habituellement froid s'assombrit encore plus en me voyant.

Je viens me faire soigner. Appelez le docteur Cullen, s'il vous plait.

Nan mais en plus elle croit que je vais lui obéir, rit-elle sans ironie et en haussant les sourcils en un mouvement hautement prétentieux.

Fais ce que je te dis ! criai-je. Je ne déconne pas !

OK, miss malheureuse, lâcha-t-elle en souriant moqueusement.

Oh et évite de plaisanter, s'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire mal aux zygomatiques pour rire de ta tête.

Elle s'en alla en haussant les épaules en un geste désinvolte et le docteur Cullen arriva rapidement, visiblement satisfait de ma décision.

Ecoutez, monsieur Cullen, si je peux vous appeler comme ça, pas de jugements et pas de blabla, et surtout rien à Emmett ! dis-je de but en blanc pour planter les bases.

Je te le promets.

Merci. Ma blessure est totalement guérie et je pense avoir remonté la pente point de vue moral et psychologique mais j'ai un autre petit problème…

Je suis là pour t'écouter, Bella...

J'ai, comment dire... longuement réfléchis sur la question et j'ai essayé, oh Dieu sait combien de temps j'ai essayé, mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Tu n'arrives pas à te sevrer c'est ça ? déduit-il.

Euh, oui. C'est ça, répondis-je, honteuse.

D'accord. Ce que je te propose, c'est de commencer un traitement. Tu vas avoir du mal au départ, mais plus ça ira, moins les doses seront fortes. Et je te propose également de venir à la maison. Emmett est parti à Vancouver au final. Il ne revient que le semestre prochain.

Il est...parti ? dis-je non sans mal alors que sa déclaration avait tranché mon cœur.

Oui. Il voulait faire le vide dans sa tête.

Je vois... bon, j'ai mon appartement donc ce n'est pas nécessaire que je vienne et puis je fume alors je pense que ce sera d'autant plus dérangeant et j'aime aussi danser en faisant le ménage et puis boire une bière en regardant un film, vous voyez, c'est vraiment embarrassant alors ça, ça va. Je veux juste décrocher de la drogue, c'est tout.

Carlisle se mit à rire et acquiesça.

Bon, c'est comme tu veux...

Et je voudrais que tout ça reste entre nous, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Bien sûr, je suis tenu au secret professionnel, Bella.

D'accord.

Donc, fit-il en écrivant une ordonnance. Tu vas prendre 3 comprimés 3x/jours pendant un mois, puis 2 comprimés 3x/jour pendant un autre mois, et 1 comprimé 2x/jour pendant deux semaines.

Des comprimés de quoi ?

Un psychotrope.

Un quoi ?

Psychotrope. Ca va t'aider à te sevrer totalement. Ca va agir sur tes nerfs et remettre tout en ordre.

Oh... fut la seule réponse qui franchit mes lèvres.

Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux après.

Je peux rentrer alors ?

Oui. Je passe avec toi chercher les médicaments et tu peux rentrer. J'ai juste une question...

Euh... de toute façon, si je dis non, ...

Est-ce que tu as viré toutes ces saloperies de chez toi ? me coupa-t-il avec un sourire.

Non mais je vais le faire.

Bien. Je te fais confiance, Bella. Si tu veux, je passerai tous les 15 jours voir comment ça va.

C'est moi qui passerais, promis-je.

Tu passeras à mon cabinet privé, d'accord ? Voici l'adresse. Je crois que ce n'est pas trop loin de chez toi.

Merci beaucoup.

De rien. Et puis, pour te dire, Emmett va mieux, tu lui manques beaucoup... il m'en parle à chaque fois au téléphone. Il est déçu de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles... lâcha-t-il.

Il parle de moi ? m'étonnai-je.

Oui, il me demande de tes nouvelles, si tu passes à l'hôpital...

Oh..

Tu veux son numéro ? Il serait content que tu l'appelles, je pense.

Non, non... je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Il serait content, Bella. Et je sens qu'il te manque aussi, je me trompe ?

Oui mais j'ai réussi à l'oublier alors...

Je vois.

Il me regarda un instant puis me demanda :

Tu l'oublies dans l'alcool, dans la cigarette et dans la danse pendant le ménage, non ?

Oui... fis-je honteuse.

Il me jaugea encore un petit instant et je sus alors que d'autres questions allaient fuser et je n'étais pas du tout prêtre à parler de ça. Nous étions au mois de mars, ca faisait 5 mois que c'était fini avec Emmett, je savais qu'il était temps pour moi de l'oublier mais après ce que son père m'avait dit, comment allais-je pouvoir réagir ? Je regardai alors le docteur Cullen et déclarai solennellement :

Je pense qu'il est temps que j'y aille.

Je ne te retiens pas. On passe à la pharmacie de l'étage avant et je te lâche après. Je te donne rendez-vous dans 1 mois pour un premier bilan de sevrage.

Merci !

De rien. Allez, suis-moi.

A peine sortie de la chambre, j'entendis mon prénom raisonner dans le couloir.

Bella !

Il était là, il était revenu.

'Oh merde merde ! Allez cours, mais cours Bella ! Mais allez, c'est ça tu peux le faire, plus vite maintenant' souffla ma conscience alors que j'engageais un mouvement de rotation pour me ruer sur l'ascenseur.

Des bras me rattrapèrent, ceux du docteur.

Eh, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'écria-t-il

Il est là... Il faut que je parte...

Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Qui est là ? Il regarda autour de lui un instant avant de passer un bras autour de ma taille. Regarde Bella, nous somme seuls, il n'y a personne ici, souffla-t-il

J'ai dû rêver...

Alors c'était ça. Maintenant, j'avais des hallucinations. Super ! Qu'allait être ma vie, maintenant ? J'allais voir des gens partout ? Peut être verrais-je ma mère, mon père ou peut être Alice, qui sait ?

Le sevrage... Ça va être dur, mais ne t'en fais pas.

Mais j'en ai pris ce matin ! m'exclamai-je avant de me rendre compte de ca que j'avais dit.

Il faut absolument vider ton appartement. Tu m'y amènes. Je ne veux plus que tu y sois tentée. D'accord ?

Euh vous êtes sûr ? C'est pas joli joli là-bas, souris-je contre mon gré.

Je suis sûr de déjà avoir vu pire.

Non, je ne pense pas. Enfin, je vous aurai prévenu…

On verra. Allez, on y va, Bella.

Pou sûr, lâchai-je. Les médicaments d'abord ?

Je suivis Carlisle jusque la pharmacie de l'étage et nous partîmes jusque chez moi. Carlisle monta dans sa voiture côté conducteur et je me laissai conduire jusque chez moi.

A peine nous engagions nous dans la 7th avenue que le sang afflua jusque mes tempes et je devins rouge comme pas deux. J'avais extrêmement peur de sa réaction quand il verrait le bins qui régnait chez moi. Je respirai un bon coup en essayant de me détendre puis nous arrivâmes chez moi. Je baissai la tête lorsque Carlisle entra dans mon appartement. Je restai dehors, le temps qu'il puisse faire un peu le tour. J'avais peur de rentrer chez moi, c'est fou ! J'imaginais déjà l'état dans lequel j'avais laisse mon chez-moi ce matin et lorsque le médecin toussota, j'avais plus envie de m'enfuir que de rester à la porte.

Je vous l'avais dit, docteur. Je suis désolée.

Non, non ! C'est un peu... Euh... Il faut me dire ou tu l'as mise maintenant, se reprit-il.

Soyez franc. C'est en bazar quoi. Mal rangé? Bordélique? Elle est sous les coussins.

C'est un bazar rangé, rit-il. Disons que c'est un bazar par petite touche. Tu vois, là il y a un tas de vêtements mais que de vêtements tandis que là ce ne sont que des bouteilles d'alcool, dit-il ensuite en pointant un par un les petits tas qui se trouvaient sur le sol.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le sofa et s'empara des nombreux sachets

Mais c'est un bazar quand même. Désolé de vous infliger ça.

Pas de problème, sourit-il alors que je n'en démordais pas pour lui faire avouer que cet appartement était une décharge. Je vais aller vider ça, dit-il ensuite en tendant les sachets.

Vous croyez que ça va marcher?

On va toujours essayer.

Je doutais de ses dires. Je tentais de me persuader que c'était pour mon bien mais une part de moi avait un peu peur de ce changement.

Est ce que le fait que je sois si peureuse et si malheureuse peut tout gâcher ? Enfin je veux dire, la vie est tellement dure que j'avais réussi à trouver une petite compagnie dans la poudre et maintenant je serais seulement l'amie de l'alcool et de la cigarette alors peut être que...

Bella, tu vas être aidé. Je serais la en cas de coup dur. Tu sais où est mon cabinet, en plus, essaya-t-il de me rassurer.

Mais j'aime ma vie comme ça ! Si j'ai fait ça ce n'est pas pour moi. Si j'ai fait ça c'est pour... dis-je sans y penser et sans vraiment réfléchir. J'avais sorti ça comme ça, sans que ça n'ait vraiment de rapport avec la conversation. En réalité j'avais dit ça parce cette pensée avait traversée mon esprit.

C'est pour Emmett, n'est-ce pas?

Non ! Non ! Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça pour lui après tout, hein ? C'est pas comme si je l'aimais encore, dis-je avec une ironie déplacée.

Bella, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Arrête de nier ce sentiement.

Mais oui ! Vous avez raison ! m'écriai-je sans raison. J'arrive pas à l'oublier parce qu'il était tout pour moi ! J'étais quelqu'un quand j'étais dans ses bras et maintenant, MAINTENANT ? Maintenant je n'ai plus personne et j'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à essayer d'oublier celui que j'aime. Je n'arrive pas à oublier, j'y arrive pas, sanglotai-je en tombant sur les genoux.

J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Va voir dans ta chambre. Il y a un cadeau sur ton lit.

Comment je vais faire sans lui, pleurai-je alors.

J'étais sans doute sous l'effet du manque ou je ne savais pas quoi mais je me sentais vraiment très très mal et je n'avais mais alors aucune envie de recevoir quoi que ce soit maintenant.

Il partit dans ma chambre et revint contre toute attente avec une valise et un billet d'avion.

Je devais aller voir Emmett ce week-end, va à ma place, dit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? soufflai-je en reprenant un peu de contenance et en l'affrontant.

Va le retrouver à Vancouver. Il doit m'attendre à la sortie de l'aéroport. Vas y. Prends ça comme un cadeau.

Non non ! C'est pas une bonne idée monsieur Cullen. Ça fait bientôt 6 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, c'est totalement ridicule !

Ridicule ? Tu manques à Emmett et il te manque. Alors ne réfléchis pas. Vas-y. Crois-moi il ne va pas en revenir de te voir. Ça va lui faire un bien fou et à toi aussi.

Non, il n'en est pas question. Vous avez vu ma tête ? J'ai les yeux affreusement rouges et je suis blanche comme un linge, c'est vraiment pas comme ça qu'on plait à quelqu'un, souris-je malgré moi en me frottant les yeux.

J'ai une experte à la maison pour te rendre jolie. L'air canadien va te faire du bien crois-moi. Tu pars dans 5 heures. Suis-moi. On va chez Rosalie et Edward.

C'est pas une bonne idée.

Tu vas y aller ou je t'y force. On sait tout les deux ce que vous ressentez loin l'un de l'autre.

Non ! NON ! J'ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! Maintenant vous reprenez tout ça et vous rentrez chez vous, crachai-je.

Très bien, tant pis. Tu pouvais t'en sortir mais apparement, ça ne sert à rien. Tu sais où me joindre en cas de problèmes. Prends bien ton traitement chaque jour.

Merci docteur Cullen, dis je d'un ton dur.

À bientôt, Bella.

C'est ça.

Il quitta la pièce et je me retrouvai dans un appartement propre, sans bouteilles d'alcool, sans drogue.

J'allais de nouveau reprendre ma routine. Et ça c'était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désespérant.

Je me mis en quête du supermarché. Arrivée devant, je bloquai. J'allai donc au café d'à côté et demandai s'ils avaient besoin de personnel. La serveuse me répondit favorablement et m'annonça que je commençais le lendemain.

Brillante idée. J'avais plus de sous qu'il n'en fallait. J'étais ridicule. Mais au moins ça occuperait mes pensées. J'étais pressée de commencer mon travail et j'avais même un tablier à mon nom.

J'allais peut-être enfin aller mieux.

* * *

><p><strong>A bientôt !<strong>


	12. Chapitre 11

**Pas de blabla cette fois, bonne lecture ;)**

**Merci pour les reviews et tout et tout ;)**

* * *

><p>POV Emmett<p>

Je me promenai dans les rues de Vancouver, seul. Affreusement seul.

Bella me manquait. Ma vie me manquait. New York et ses frasques me manquaient. Ma famille me manquait. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : rentrer et serrer Bella contre moi.

Sauf qu'il n'en était pas question. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer, pas encore. J'avais laisse tomber l'université jusqu'au mois de septembre prochain. Bella m'avait posé un ultimatum et elle avait choisis l'issue à ma place.

Déjà six mois étaient passés. Ce n'était pas assez mais d'un côté, c'était trop. J'en avais marre d'être loin d'elle, marre de ressentir cette absence à la con.

Je l'aimais. J'avais eu deux-trois aventures ici avec des filles plis odieuses les unes que les autres et j'avais espéré qu'une d'entre elles pourrait me faire oublier. Mais non. 7

Bella me manquait. Point barre. Je voulais lui parler, la voir. Mais je devais résister. J'espérais que Bella allait mieux.

Alors je restais là, seul, dans une ville que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de visiter et dont je ne connaissais rien.

Je survivais comme je pouvais. Je me faisais livrer les courses. Je ne sortais que pour les cours.

J'avais pris des cours du soir pour devenir 'secrétaire' dans une boite à deux rues de chez moi.

Je n'étais pas bien, j'étais trop loin de ma famille pour aller bien.

Alors que je réfléchissais, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Mon père.

- Papa ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Tu ne viens pas c'est ça ? C'est Bella ? Il y à un problème?

- Calme-toi, Emmett. J'ai vu Bella hier mais je ne suis pas censé t'en parler alors pas de commérages. Je vais être un peu en retard, je prends l'avion demain matin à 7h55, dit-il.

- Dis-moi si elle va bien, juste ça. Oh euh …je vois, je viendrai te chercher, répondis-je ensuite. Comment va maman?

- Maman va très bien, à part que tu lui manques. Rose et Edward passent beaucoup de temps à la villa pour lui tenir compagnie quand je suis à l'hôpital. Jasper a l'air de s'éloigner mais enfin, nous ne pouvons pas le forcer à rester avec nous, dit-il avec un peu d'amertume. Merci, tu seras au même endroit que la fois passée?  
>répondit-il sans reparler de Bella.<p>

- Oui mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Bella va bien?

- Ecoute Emmett, je ne peux pas t'en parler. Je suis tenu au secret médical et tu le sais.

- Mais je suis ton fils… Si c'est comme ça je rentre ! le menaçai-je, en sachant que je ne le ferais pas.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le secret médical est le secret médical, Emmett. Tu as fait 6 ans d'études, je te signale

- Très bien, tu as gagné. Je rentre.

- Surement pas maintenant! s'écria-t-il alors.

- Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de Bella, hein ? Je rentre et puis c'est tout.

- Emmett, non. C'est un conseil. Attends encore au moins 6 mois pour ça.

- Laisse-moi l'appeler, s'il te plaît.

- Elle n'a pas de téléphone, elle l'a perdu il y a longtemps.

- Je veux la voir !

- Emmett, elle est vraiment en très, très mauvais état alors tu restes à Vancouver pour un bout de temps encore. C'est ton père qui te parle et ce n'est pas parce que tu es majeur que je te laisserais la voir. Elle est ma patiente et je peux très bien la faire enfermer dans une chambre alors ne cherche pas les problèmes, s'énerva-t-il.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais mon père utiliser ce ton et il me fit vraiment peur sur le moment.

- En mauvais état... Elle va avoir besoin de moi, soulignai-je.

Bella était mal. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se soigner. Elle avait besoin de moi, et j'étais privé de la voir. Ça me faisait mal, mal de savoir Bella mal dans sa peau.

Je ne sentais coupable de son état.

Cependant, je devais écouter mon père, il était toujours de bons conseils. S'il me disait ça c'était autant pour mon bien que pour celui de Bella alors j'allais attendre. Je raccrochai alors au nez de mon père et balançai mon portable dans la pièce

- PUTAIN ! criai-je. Merde !

Je frappai mon poing dans le mur. J'avais envie de me souler la tronche.

C'était ma faute, tout ça était ma faute.

POV Bella

Mois d'avril. Mois de mai. Et je ne voyais aucune différence à part que j'étais toujours dans cet état de manque incontrôlable. J'avais même tenté de me couper les veines tellement j'étais prise de pulsions.

J'étais mal et Carlisle tentait de m'aider, mais il désespérait. J'étais un cas impossible à résoudre. J'avais encore fait un séjour à l'hôpital. En fait, je ne faisais que des séjours la bas.

- Bella, tu vas finir par te tuer, me dit Carlisle un jour.

- Non, non, pleurai-je.

- Alors fais tout pour t'en sortir. Emmett va bientôt revenir et tu t'enfonces. Que va-t-il penser? Regarde-toi, Bella. Tu n'es plus rien. Laisse-moi t'accueillir à la maison, s'il te plaît.

- Je vais bien, dis-je d'une voix étonnement faible.

J'avais aussi extrêmement mal aux yeux et j'étais très fatiguée. Je ne voulais pas qu'Emmett revienne. Il devait rester loin de moi jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit fini.

- Je sais mais regardes-toi. Les médicaments font effet mais tu ne dors plus ou pas. Tu ne mange rien. Il faut te faire hospitaliser, tu iras mieux après. Tu veux t'en sortir? Fais-le. Je vais essayer de retarder Emmett.

- Je vous ai dit que j'allais bien. Je ne veux plus voir Emmett c'es fini, vraiment fini.

- Va te reposer Bella. C'est une longue nuit de sommeil qu'il te faut. Prends ce cachet, fit-il en me tendant un cachet. Tu vas dormir jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus fatiguée.

J'avalai le cachet et allai me coucher sans broncher. Je m'endormis en un clin d'œil.

POV Emmett

Je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Non, je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Mais bordel, comment ne pas s'inquiéter ?

Papa n'était pas net avec moi, il me cachait des choses sur Bella.

Apparemment -si mes suppositions étaient bonnes- Bella avait replongé. Mais comment en être sûr à part en allant la rejoindre ?

Une idée me vint en tête. Je pouvais l'appeler si elle avait un téléphone fixe.

Je farfouillai alors dans l'annuaire des USA et cherchai son nom.

Sauf que je ne trouvais pas Bella, je trouvais Jared. Je me demandai alors si elle n'avait pas repris l'appartement de celui-ci. Ce qui aurait été logique, après tout.

Je tentai quand même de l'appeler, et tombai sur elle, du moins, je le pensais.

- Allô ?

- Bella ? soufflai-je, étonné par sa voix nasillarde et faible.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Bella? répétai-je, toujours aussi surpris.

Elle allait mal, vraiment mais vraiment mal.

- C'est qui… ?

- C'est Emmett…

Elle raccrocha de suite, après avoir entendu mon prénom. Je recomposai le numéro et tombai directement sur le répondeur. Je lui laissais donc un message.

- Bella, je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler. Je voulais juste te dire que je n'allais pas intervenir si tu n'en avais pas envie. Et je sais aussi que ça fait 6 mois et que même après tout ce temps, je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi. Alors, tiens ta promesse, princesse. Tiens la non pas pour moi mais fais le parce que j'ai tenu la mienne.

Elle décrocha soudainement et j'inspirai un bon coup, un peu apeuré. Le silence s'établit pendant quelques secondes. Elle prononça un mot :

- Emmett...

- Bella...

- On ne ... On ne doit pas ...

- On ne doit pas quoi, princesse? demandai-je doucement.

- Se reparler.

Sa voix était à peine audible, et elle respirait fort.

- Je sais, soufflai-je en me convaincant moi-même.

- Raccroche.

- Oui, je vais raccrocher, murmurai-je sans pour autant le faire.

- Emmett...

- Oui

- Tu me...

Je l'entendis tomber, et je raccrochai. Il était temps de rentrer. On avait été séparés trop longtemps.

Pourtant, avant de faire un moindre mouvement, je chuchotai : A moi aussi.

- Veillez à accrocher votre ceinture, l'avion va entreprendre l'atterrissage.

New York, me revoilà. Après des mois d'absence, la grande pomme était sous moi. J'allais fouler le sol new-yorkais dans quelques instants.

Et fouler l'inquiétude, aussi,

Bella... Ma Bella.

Je serrais fortement l'accoudoir à côté de moi quand l'avion entama la descente, perturbé par quelques turbulences un peu effrayantes.

L'atterrissage me faisait toujours bizarre, comme si on allait périr.

Et pourtant, je m'en foutais complètement à ce moment précis même si mes gestes trahissaient ce que je ne pensais pas.

Par contre, la seule chose à quoi je pensais était ma dulcinée, peut-être inconsciente, dans son appartement.

Enfin, ma dulcinée qui n'était pas vraiment la mienne étant donné qu'elle avait rompu avec moi il y a 6 mois de ça.

J'étais stressé à l'idée de la savoir mal. Très stressé.

6 mois, c'était la moitié d'une année. C'était long, très long et je ne savais pas comment j'allais la retrouver.

En mauvais état, c'était certain. Mais à quel degré de mauvais état ? C'était cela qui me paniquait le plus.

Drogue? Surement. Alcool? Surement. Cigarette? Certain, je l'avais vu fumer devant moi.

Médicaments ? Elle en serait capable. Mea culpa dans ma tête. Et si elle avait fait un mélange de tout ça ? Pour se foutre en l'air ?

Je pensais au pire, j'en étais conscient, mais Bella n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire et elle était imprévisible. C'était surtout ça qui m'inquiétait.

Je récupérai mes bagages en vitesse et pénétrai le hall sans plus de cérémonie. Je sortis de l'aéroport et je pris un taxi pour me rendre au plus vite chez Bells. Je me souvenais encore de l'adresse, de la rue et de l'appartement comme si j'y avais été hier. Je me souvenais de tout depuis notre rencontre jusque la fin.

La fin, pensai-je. Triste fin.

Une fois devant l'appartement, je pénétrai dans l'immeuble et frappai à la porte de Bella.  
>Personne ne répondit.<p>

- Bella ! C'est Emmett !

Encore personne. J'avais vraiment la trouille maintenant. J'ouvris la porte et je vis Bella sur le canapé. Mon père se leva et apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à me voir là.

- Emmett ! s'écriai t-il en se rapprochant.

- Papa, j'ai eu... envie de venir te voir. Surprise ! souris-je ridiculement.

- Ok. Sors d'ici.

- Non.

- Bella a besoin d'air pour l'instant. On va sortir un moment, répéta t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

- Non, je reste avec elle.

- Emmett, je t'en prie.

- Elle a besoin de moi.

- Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque, Em, dit-il ensuite.

- Elle est...

- Vivante.

Je soupirai et allai auprès d'elle. Bella était étendue sur le canapé, à moitié consciente.

- Emmett, gronda mon père mais je ne l'écoutais plus.

- Bella... Hey... Bella, je suis là.

Je regardai cet être faible en face de moi et je vis à quel point la vie était injuste. Des cernes immenses et mauves foncés couvraient son visage. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges, très rouges. Sa bouche sèche ajoutait à mon dégout et sa peau encore plus livide qu'à l'ordinaire me donna envie de vomir.

- Je suis là, et je ne vais pas partir. Viens, on va aller se laver, d'accord ?

Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. Je la portai jusque la salle de bains et la glissai dans la baignoire. Je pris le temps d'enlever ses vêtements mais laissai quand même ses sous-vêtements. Mon père n'avait rien dit et avait fermé la porte derrière lui.

Je fis couler l'eau, et elle restait à me regarder, sans un mot. Embrassant son front, je pris un gant et y mis du gel douche. Je réalisais qu'en fait, elle ne me regardait pas, au fur et à mesure que je frottais ses bras. Elle semblait plutôt flotter entre deux mondes et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

- Bella, tu m'entends ? tentai-je.

- Aujourd'hui ou peut-être même hier j'ai failli mourir, rigola-t-elle comme une ivre. L'ironie de la situation, c'est que j'aurais réellement voulu y rester, continua-t-elle en murmurant.

- Ne dis pas ça…

- J'ai tenu le coup, hein ? demanda-t-elle en rigolant de plus belle sans pour autant bouger le petit doigt.

- Tu es toujours là. Tu es vivante. Ou presque, soufflai-je à moi même.

- Tu vois, j'ai rencontré un mec il y a loooooongtemps, commença-t-elle, complètement a l'ouest. Il était sympa et beau mais il jouait trop au chat et à la souris alors j'ai joué avec lui, rit-elle. Et puis je l'ai quitté. Je ne te dis pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir le coup, sourit-elle.

- C'est de moi que tu parles... Comment tu as tenu le coup pendant six mois ?

- Mais je ne m'en foutais pas au départ, hein ! continua-t-elle sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Et après je me suis rendu compte que je lui avais fait promettre quelque chose en échange. D'une promesse de ma part. Et je l'ai pas tenue, pleura-t-elle ensuite, me prenant au dépourvu.

- Tu l'as tenue, tu es toujours là.

- Alors j'ai décidé d'arrêter. Oooooooh c'était duuur! Et puis j'ai oublié la drogue. Je n'ai pas réussi à oublier la cigarette mais j'ai réussi à l'oublier lui, chuchota-t-elle comme si c'était un secret alors que j'arrêtai tout mouvement.

Elle m'avait oublié. Elle avait réussi. Ou presque.

- Ça t'a fait quoi de l'oublier ?

- Ben c'était dur au début. Après ça a été mieux et maintenant c'est comme si il n'existait plus, affirma-t-elle. Et puis il a téléphoné et j'ai voulu lui dire qu'il devait faire comme moi mais j'ai eu une crise cardiaque, rit-elle.

Elle avait pété les plombs. Je tapai dans le mur, et elle se retourna. Elle n'allait pas me dire au téléphone que je lui manquais... Oh non. Elle allait me dire de faire pareil qu'elle. Que je l'oublie. Elle était là devant moi et tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était l'aimer alors que je n'existais plus pour elle.

Je n'avais plus qu'à aller me pendre, pensai-je avec ironie.

- Bella, tu sais qui je suis au moins ?

- Nan, dit elle en haussant les épaules -premier geste de sa part.

- Je suis ce mec que tu as quitté, à qui tu as promis ce quelque chose, et que tu as réussi à oublier. Bella, c'est moi.

- Ooooooooh ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je savais que tu lui ressemblais, ajouta-t-elle.

- Bella, je ne rigole pas. C'est moi, Emmett.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse, dit-elle alors soudainement.

- J'ai tenu la mienne, je crois.

- Mais je t'ai trahi.

- On s'en fout ! Rappelle-toi. Tu es ma dépendance à moi. La dépendance à Bella.

- J'ai continué pendant 5 mois et maintenant je suis en manque. Je suis tellement en manque que j'ai piqué des antibiotiques à ton père, avoua-t-elle. Ce n'était pas un accident.

- La crise cardiaque était voulue ?

- Non ! Je voulais juste réessayer. Voir si j'étais aussi forte que je le pensais.

- Et ça ne t'a menée à rien.

- Il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles, Emmett, souffla-t-elle alors après un très long moment de silence.

- On vient à peine de se retrouver... Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je parte ?

- Parce que c'est vraiment fini pour moi.

- Tu es gonflée, répondis-je de suite.

Je me levai et me barrai, claquant la porte derrière moi.

POV BELLA

Il venait de partir. Tant mieux. J'avais été honnête avec lui. Je ne voulais plus de lui. A présent, j'allais me sevrer complètement, et devenir quelqu'un de respectable et de bien. J'avais complètement pété les plombs tout à l'heure mais j'étais encore sous l'effet de la morphine.

Je finis de me laver et je sortis de la douche, enfilant un peignoir propre. Carlisle était revenu, et m'attendait dans la cuisine.

- J'ai besoin de mes médicaments, dis-je en tendant la main.

- Assieds-toi, tu dois avoir faim. Tu sais qu'on ne prend jamais de médicaments en ayant le ventre vide.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répliquai-je glacialement.

- Tu n'auras pas tes médicaments tant que tu n'auras pas mangé, Bella.

- Alors j'attendrais que vous partiez.

- Je ne partirais pas, me contra-t-il.

- Alors j'attendrais…

- Mange. Et que ça saute. Tu ne vas pas commencer ton cirque !

- Si, affirmai-je.

- Dépêche-toi, Bella ! Sinon, je te plante ici, et ton sevrage te passe sous le nez.

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! m'écriai-je alors.

C'était la toute première fois que je remballais le docteur Cullen. Il me regarda de ses yeux menaçants et pris toutes ses affaires pour partir.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, tu as gagné. Replonge si tu as envie. Mais ne viens plus jamais me contacter, plus jamais.

Il fit un pas pour s'en aller mais je le retins. Une citation d'un film venait de faire tilt dans ma tête. 'Les choix sont les seules choses sur lesquelles nous pouvons avoir le contrôle'. C'était évident. Je ne devais pas tout gâcher. Pas après 4 mois.

- Oui ? lâcha-t-il en se débarrassant de ma main sur son bras.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de parents. Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un à qui me confier. Je n'ai pas eu d'enfance ni d'adolescence. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être une princesse comme toutes les petites filles et même si j'en suis pas devenu une, j'aurais eu le mérite d'en être une pour quelqu'un et je ne veux pas gâcher ça. Alors si je dois choisir maintenant de vous laissez passer cette porte sans vous retournez ou de rester ici, je choisis d'être une princesse et de me laisser faire.

Il sourit et je souris à mon tour, désolée de ce malentendu et de cet accrochage.

- Très bien. Alors, tu veux quoi comme repas ?

- Comme d'habitude, le préféré d'Emmett, souris-je.

Il s'installa aux fourneaux et se mit à cuisiner et moi, j'étais tout simplement heureuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning (^^) : Je n'écris pas pour recevoir des reviews, pour recevoir un 'salaire'. Ecire est une grande passion et je ne le fais pas par obligation. ;)<strong>

**A bientot ! **

.M~


	13. Chapitre 12

**Euhhhhhhhhhhhh...salut ... **

**Je suis désolée pour le retard de fou mais j'ai repris l'école, j'ai examen de musique, je suis partie en colo, j'ai perdu le moral suite a une histoire familiale et etc etc et du coup, c'est un peu vous qui en avait payé le prix ^^**

**Soit, chapitre corrigé mais non relu donc il peut y avoir des fautes, désolée..**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews ;)**

**Marie.**

* * *

><p><span>- POV Emmett –<span>

- Salut tout le monde, soufflai-je en entrant dans la pièce à vivre où tout le monde regardait l'écran plasma.

- Emmett, s'écria Maman ! Mon fils ! Tu es revenu !

- Non, Maman…

- Comment ça ?

- Je pars m'installer à Vancouver.

- Pour de bon ?

- Pour de bon.

- Moi qui étais contente de te retrouver...

- Je sais, moi aussi.

Elle baissa la tête, et je croisais le regard de Rosalie, qui me fusillait.

- Tu ose nous abandonner pour être loin de ta camée ?

- Pardon ? Dis-je furieux

- Tu nous abandonne à cause d'elle, là ! Papa a beau dire qu'elle va s'en sortir, elle va crever dans sa merde !

- Tu peux répéter ? Répétai-je, au bord de l'explosion

- Ta copine, elle va crever ! Tu peux rester, elle viendra plus te chercher des noises quand celle sera dans Central Park !

- ROSALIE ! Explosai-je. Comment peux-tu ? Hurlai-je en balayant ce qu'il y avait sur la table de l'entrée du salon.

- Va donc t'isoler avec elle au cimetière ! Et passe le bonjour à ALICE ! Fit-elle en sortant de la maison.

- OK, soufflai-je. Ed, mon pote, je suis désolé mais il vaut mieux que je ne la vois plus alors tu diras à cette garce qu'elle peut se mettre ses paroles où je pense, moi, je me casse, criai-je en donnant un énorme coup de pied dans la même table.

Maman avait beau crier, je ne me stoppais pas et me barrait le plus loin possible. Rosalie était sur les marches en pleurs, je passais devant elle et cria :

- Tu va me le payer, pétasse !

Elle releva à peine la tête et me défia avec innocence :

- J'ai essayé d'être gentille au cimetière, la dernière foi, Em, mais elle te fait souffrir comme Alice. Ça c'est trop me demander que de te regarder périr comme avant.

- Ouais, bah tu sais quoi ? Je n'en ai rien à branler de ce que tu pense, Rose ! Tu n'es qu'une garce mal intentionnée qui avait qu'une idée en tête : prendre la place d'Alice à mes côtés. Sauf que ça, ça ne t'arrivera jamais !

- Va te faire voir, Em. Souffla t-elle avant de se relever et de rentrer dans MA maison.

- Eh, blondasse, casse-toi de chez moi ! Ce n'est pas marqué refuge pour les chiennes qui ont la rage !

- Em, c'est bon ! me cria alors Edward de l'intérieur.

- Nan ! Ce n'est pas bon ! Vous faites tous chier, bordel ! C'est à cause de moi qu'Alice est morte et que Bella est dans cet état ! Vous me l'avez bien fait comprendre !

- Emmett, intervint mon père en arrivant sur le seuil.

- Foutez-moi la paix, vous me dégoutez tous autant que vous êtes, fis-je en montant dans la Mercedes.

Je démarrai sans demander mon reste et je ne savais vraiment pas où aller. J'avais déposé ma valise chez Bella, et je ne pouvais pas aller la récupérée. J'atterrissais dans un bar miteux de NYC, et y finissais ma journée, complètement ivre mort. Le barman du m'aider à m'asseoir dans ma voiture tellement j'étais mal mais étant donné que je devais respecter la loi, je restais dans ma voiture jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Ni une ni deux, je démarrais à toute vitesse, voyant trouble. Ce fut la seule chose dont je me souvins avant le grand trou noir.

J'ouvris les yeux, et vis des lumières orange et rouges qui faisaient un mouvement de rotation à vous en faire perdre la tête.

- Monsieur, qui êtes-vous ?

- Emmmm… Len, baragouinai-je

- Je ne comprends pas bien. Qui êtes-vous, monsieur ?

- Emmmm... Len, répétai-je avant de sentir une énorme douleur dans la mâchoire et un truc dégoulinant parcourant ma joue. Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'avais ?

- Vous avez eu un grave accident de voiture... On vous emmène au Coney Island Hospital. Y a t-il quelqu'un à prévenir, Monsieur ?

- Pa… Land… Hal, soufflai je tant bien que mal. On, rajoutai-je en grimaçant

- Les gars ! On l'emmène ! Appelez la dépanneuse pour enlever la voiture de l'arbre ! Ce mec est un survivant ! Tu as vu l'état de la voiture ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps de parler qu'un masque à oxygène fut placé sur mon visage. Je tentais de me débattre mais mes mains ne bougeaient pas. Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais eu un accident. Un arbre m'avait heurté. Ou plutôt, j'avais heurté un arbre.

- Monsieur, vous ne bougez surtout pas. La dépanneuse va tirer un coup sec vers l'arrière pour qu'on puisse vous sortir de là parce qu'à ce stade, on ne peut encore rien faire.

Je ne m'attendais pas à un coup aussi brutal et j'étouffais un cri lorsque la voiture fut tirée en arrière toute. Le choc fut brutal pour mon crane -que je n'avais pourtant pas bougé- mais le reste de mon corps n'avait rien senti.

- On y est presque monsieur. Tenez bon.

Pour toute réponse, j'hurlai tant la douleur était forte. Ils tentèrent de me stabiliser et je récupérais mon corps entier, transi de douleur. J'avais été coincé sous la taule de longues heures. On aurait dit que je venais de renaître. Sauf que mes membres étaient bloqués. Je souffrais, et j'aurai préféré rester sous la taule que de souffrir. Première bonne nouvelle, je sentais la douleur ce qui informait que je n'étais pas paralyse. Les médecins me dirent aussi que je n'avais que des contusions et d'énormes hématomes, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient. J'étais un miraculé. J'avais quelques grosses plaies à la tête, aux jambes, mais rien de très grave. Quelques points de suture. Mon père n'était pas venu me voir de toute mon hospitalisation. Ni personne d'autre de ma famille. J'étais désormais tout seul et je le savais. Ça me fit mal au début mais je l'avais cherche. On récolte les fruits de nos erreurs. Point barre.

On frappa à la porte de ma chambre d'hôpital. Et je vis Bella sur le coin de la porte. Elle était bien habillée, bien coiffée, maquillée.

- Salut, sourit elle malgré ses yeux encore trop rouges et ses cernes toujours aussi immenses.

- Bonjour.  
>Ma conscience me souffla de ne pas la renvoyer. C'était ma première visite depuis mon arrivée ici. Elle referma la porte derrière elle.<br>- Tu es la première.

- La première ?

- À me rendre visite. Ça fait neuf jours que je suis seul ici. Je suis content de te voir.

- ouais, moi aussi, dit-elle timidement

- Comment tu as su pour mon accident?

- Ton père, souffla t elle.

- Je m'en doutais. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

- J'ai arrête l'alcool, dit elle fièrement. Ton père vient souvent chez moi pour les médicaments et pour nettoyer parce que je suis encore trop faible mais je vais mieux.

- Tu tiens parfaitement ta promesse. C'est bien.

Elle rit doucement puis vint s'asseoir sur une chaise qu'elle prit la peine de rapprocher prés de mon lit.

- Pour une fois c'est moi qui suis du mauvais côté, dis-je.

- Non, tu te trompes.

- Non j'ai raison.

- Ok. Alors supposons que tu aie raison, ça fait bientôt un an que tu n'as pas été sur la tombe d'Alice. C'est ça ?

- J'étais au Canada. Ça fait 9 mois que je n'y suis pas allé.

- J'y suis allé, une fois, avoua t-elle en baissant le regard.

- Tu es allée... Sur SA tombe ?

- Oui, couina t-elle.

Je fus refroidi par un courant de frissons qui parcoururent mon corps.

- Tu y as fait quoi ?

- Je voulais voir celle à qui tu as consacré tant d'années, souffla t-elle en se relevant, comme si ma question l'avait rejetée.

- Et tu y as vu quoi ? Une tombe avec un nom gravé dessus.

Elle se retourna une fois qu'elle eut atteint la porte et me défia avec son regard inquisiteur.

- J'ai vu un nom, oui. Et j'ai pu ressentir la douleur que sa disparition a engendrée.

- Pourquoi tu t'en va, Bella ?

- Parce que je n'aurais pas du venir.

- Si. Tu as bien fait.

- Emmett, il est temps… Il est vraiment temps que tu ...

- Il est temps que je te montre tout ce que je ressens pour toi.

- Non, Emmett. Il est temps que tu m'oublies.

- Non, Bella. Je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Pas encore. Je t'aime trop pour t'oublier.

- Si, tu peux. C'est terminé pour moi. Tu n'existes plus.

- Une fois que tu a eu ce que tu voulais, tu te barre ! Tu sais quoi ? T'es une lâche ! J'ai des sentiments pour toi ! Et ça ne changera jamais ! Ose partir, ose. Mais sache que si tu t'en va comme une lâche, tu va le regretter.

Elle me regarda une seconde supplémentaire et après qu'une larme eut coulée sur son visage, elle avoua :

- Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse

- Je n'en ai plus rien à faire, tu n'es qu'une lâche ! Et là, tu viens de le prouver encore une fois.

- C'est moi qui ai supplié ta famille de ne pas venir. Je leur ai menti pour que tu puisses deviner leur douleur. Je ne suis pas lâche, je suis malade. J'ai des sentiments, moi aussi et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une vie de débauche que je n'ai rien ressenti pour toi. J'ai essayé de ne pas t'oublier mais tu n'as pas tenté de me retenir. Je t'ai imposé une décision et tu n'as rien dit en retour ! Tu aurais pu dire non, Emmett ! Tu aurais pu te battre ! Tu aurais pu ! Ce n'est pas moi la lâche dans l'histoire, hurla t-elle.

- Me battre contre quoi ? Pour l'amour que j'avais pour toi ? Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as plaqué ! C'est toi qui dois te reprocher tes décisions ! Pas moi !

- Tu as fui au lieu d'affronter te sentiments. Au lieu de me dire 'adieu Bella' tu aurais pu me retenir et me promettre que ta façon de voir les choses aurait pu changer. Mais non, tu es parti au Canada parce que c'était la plus évidente chose à faire ! Tu aurais pu aussi demander des nouvelles de ta famille ! Te demander comment va ton meilleur ami ou comment va le bébé de la femme de ton autre meilleur ami ! Mais non, tu es parti ! Envolé, disparu !

- De quoi tu cause là ? Le bébé de la femme de ton autre meilleur ami ? C'était la meilleure chose à faire ! Parce que tu ne me MÉRITAIS PAS ! Et que je ne te méritais PAS non plus !

- Rose est enceinte, Jasper a trouvé quelqu'un et il s'en va bientôt pour vivre avec elle au Texas. Tes parents vont renouveler leurs vœux de mariage et Edward est maintenant patron de sa boite. Je ne suis pas leur fille et j'en sais mieux que toi. Je ne te méritais pas ? Tu ne me méritais ? Mais regarde toi tu me dis que tu m'aimes et on se dispute déjà !

- Bella, je ne veux pas d'une vie avec toi parce que j'ai peur. Peur de l'amour que je te porte ! Peur que je ne sois pas à la hauteur et qu'au final je sais que je ne te mérite pas !

- C'est idiot.

- Je sais mais crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça.

- Alors c'est tout ? Tu vas reproduire le même schéma qu'il y a neuf mois ? Tu vas repartir ? Tu décides d'avoir une conscience parfaite plutôt que de vivre avec celle que tu aimes ?

- Je te ferais souffrir, Bella, si je reste avec toi. Quand tu as vécu une amitié très fusionnelle avec quelqu'un pendant longtemps, qu'elle a comblé le sentiment d'amour que tu pouvais ressentir en la remplaçant par de l'amitié et qu'un jour cette relation fusionnelle disparaît, alors là, oui, Bella, tu me diras comment réagir face à ce sentiment d'amour qui te tombe dessus. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est une "relation amoureuse" parce que je 'ne ai jamais ressenti le besoin.

- Bien. Tu as 24 ans. J'espère te voir dans un monastère à tes 30 ans. Arrête de vivre avec ton passé ! Tu m'as demandé d'oublier le mien et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! T'avais raison ! Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. La vie ne tient pas qu'à des souvenirs. Cherche dans ton cœur, pas dans ta conscience. La meilleure chose est parfois de passer à autre chose, pleura t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Isabella... Mon passé est ma mort, mon futur sera ta vie.

- Je n'ai plus de vie, plus après ce que tu viens de dire, dit elle en sortant de ma chambre.

Je me levais et la rattrapais. L'immobilisant contre le mur du couloir, je l'embrassais de toutes mes forces.

- C'est avec toi que je veux être.

Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de répondre que je reprenais ses lèvres avec force et hargne.

- Je t'aime. Toi.

- Emmett, souffla t-elle en s'écartant.

- Boucle-la deux secondes. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir. Je ne repartirais pas.

- Emmett, répéta-t-elle.

- Quoi.

- Je ne peux plus respirer

Je rigolais et elle se joignit à moi. La soulevant, je retournais avec elle dans la chambre. Je verrouillais la porte de la chambre, et balançais délicatement Bella sur le lit. Enlevant ma blouse blanche, je me retrouvais en boxer face à une Bella rouge tomate. Elle enleva ses vêtements et ses sous-vêtements. Elle m'attira à elle et baissa mon boxer. J'entrais en elle d'un coup sec et elle poussa un petit cri. Je la laissais se mettre sur moi pour une fois et elle commença à faire rouler son bassin sur mon corps. Alors que nous fusionnons, on frappa à la porte et nous continuèrent nos ébats dans le calme. Bella commença à gémir et je la sentis se serrer un peu. Je sentis la chaleur m'envahir, tant Bella me faisait de l'effet. C'est alors que je pensais qu'on n'était pas protégé.

- Bella... On a oublié un truc...

- On s'en fout...

Elle accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements et je me sentis venir. Elle se serra d'un coup et se mit à trembler. Je la rattrapais dans mes bras avant qu'elle s'effondre. Je me délivrais en elle et elle se calma rapidement. Nos respirations étaient folle mais nous avions eu un ébat des plus violents et le plaisir s'était ressentit. J'embrassais son corps encore chaud du pied qu'elle avait prit. Un autre coup à la porte nous interrompit pourtant.

- Oui ? M'exclamais-je.

Au lieu de ça, la personne entra et je découvrais avec effroi l'infirmière qui avait les yeux ronds.

- Vous auriez pu attendre quand même. Ce n'est pas poli d'entrer comme ça

Je découvrais alors la position que Bella et moi avions et je recouvrai immédiatement le corps de ma douce. L'infirmière resta bloquée.

- Il vous faut quelque chose ?

- Hum... non…

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là, alors ? Fis-je, d'un ton méchant.

- Euh... si en fait... vous n'êtes pas censé… enfin... avoir ce genre de... hum... rapport... dit-elle, complètement gênée.

- C'était une envie pressante. Désolé.

Je sentis Bella rire alors qu'elle était couverte sous le drap et malheureusement pour elle, cela réveilla mon désir. Son rire fut communicatif, et je me mis à rire au nez de l'infirmière médusée.

- Excusez-moi, fis-je en tentant de me calmer. C'est tout ?

- Non. On doit vous faire une prise de sang mais je pense que je reviendrais plus tard, sourit elle.

- D'accord. Savez-vous quand je pourrais sortir ?

- Bientôt, en attendant…

- Oui ?

- Eh bien... Faites ce que vous avez à faire, dit elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

On explosa de rire avec Bella, une fois l'infirmière sortie.

- Tu aurais vu sa tête, Bella ! Genre 'Oh un alien, merde alors, on va tous crever' !

- Je n'ai pas pu voir, tu m'avais cachée sous le drap. J'avais cependant une belle vue, sourit- elle malicieusement.

- Mais c'est qu'on fait sa voyeuse, mademoiselle.

Elle rit et enleva complètement le drap de sa tête avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres.

- Hum... On ne s'est pas protégé, au fait...

- Une vie de débauche, tu te souviens ?

- Ah oui. C'est vrai.

- Alors, qu'est ce que t'attends ?

Je la retournais et me mis cette fois-ci sur elle. Round Deux. Qui allait exploser en premier. Je ne me fis pas prier et nous entrèrent en communion l'un avec l'autre d'un coup de rein assez puissant. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à haleter et à gémir, sous l'effet des coups de butoirs que je faisais en elle. Bella s'accrocha à mon cou avec ses mains et je la serrais encore plus fort contre moi. Corps contre corps, nous nous dévorions du regard, sans se soucier de temps autour de nous. Il pouvait y avoir une éruption volcanique, un orage, un cyclone, je n'avais d'yeux que pour ma Bella. Et elle aussi. Nous étions un. Le moment était parfait, idyllique, et rien ne pourrait me séparer d'elle. Plus rien ne se mettrait en travers de notre chemin, plus rien ne briserait notre couple si puissant. Elle vint en premier mais je la suivis de très près, quelques secondes après elle. Nous retombâmes sur le lit tout les deux et sa tête brune se posa sur mon torse.

- Épouse-moi, souffla t elle ensuite.


	14. Chapitre 13

- POV Emmett -

Je restai coi un long moment avant que la parole ne me revienne. Je réalisai alors les paroles que Bella venait de prononcer. Elle voulait m'épouser. Moi. Emmett Cullen, fils de Carlisle Cullen & Esmé Cullen.

Je cherchai alors : N'était-ce pas, dans l'ordre des choses, l'homme qui était censé demander ça ? Enfin, je n'étais pas choqué car Bella n'était pas ordinaire. Je mis un instant, et répondais solennellement :

- Oui, Bella, je veux t'épouser.

J'entendis alors un petit bruit vraiment trop craquant. Bella dormait et qui plus est, elle ronflait. Je parlais donc dans le vide. Elle s'était endormie, et elle dormait bien. J'osais à peine bouger, de peur de la réveiller. M'installant à côté d'elle, j'attrapais mon boxer et le remis. On frappa et l'infirmière revint. Je lui fis signe de ne pas faire de bruit, et couvrait Bella avec la couverture. L'infirmière couvait Bella des yeux et me demanda s'ils ne devaient pas faire venir un second lit dans la pièce.

- Je vais la laisser dormir là, je dormirai sur le fauteuil.

Je me levai et m'y installai, le temps de faire la prise de sang. Après que l'aiguille fut enlevée de mon bras, l'infirmière me tendit ma blouse d'hôpital et m'indiqua l'endroit où je devais signer pour ma prochaine sortie. Je la remerciai et retournai au lit avec ma future femme. Elle était vraiment belle quand elle dormait. Elle semblait paisible et rêveuse. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps elle était en manque. Apparemment, elle avait commencé la cure il y a 4 mois et selon mes études, ce n'était pas suffisant pour être totalement clean. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle allait mieux, même si elle n'est pas complètement guérie de cette addiction. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi rouges, malheureusement, et les cernes qui balayaient ses joues indiquaient bien son manque de repos. Je me levais pour descendre à la cafétéria me prendre un truc à manger. J'en profitais pour prendre quelque chose pour Bella aussi. Je ne reconnus pas le Coney Island Hospital, à mon grand regret. Dans quel hôpital étais-je alors si je n'étais pas au Coney ? Je me persuadais de demander des comptes à mes proches une fois que j'allais être dehors. A mon retour, Bella était assise sur le lit, à regarder la TV.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? Tiens, je t'ai pris ça parce que j'ai pensé que tu aurais faim.

- Merci, sourit-elle.

- De rien. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Non, rit-elle.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, il manquait quelqu'un.

- Moi, peut-être ?

- Presque !

Je l'embrassai et elle mangea son sandwich dans le silence, tandis que je m'installais auprès d'elle. Embrassant son front, je la serrais contre moi.

- Bella, ma réponse est oui, au fait.

- La réponse de quelle question ? me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- Oh non rien. J'ai un truc à te demander.

- Encore ?

- Rien de gênant. Bella...

- Oui ? Sourit-elle.

Je me retins alors de respirer et me lançai. Je devais en avoir le cœur net.  
>- Veux-tu m'épouser ?<p>

- Hein ?

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- C'est une blague, dit elle en reculant avec reflexe.

- Non.

Elle se pinça alors devant mes yeux et semblait vraiment effrayée. Je commençais alors à douter; J'avais peut-être mal entendu, ou alors j'avais jubilé.

- Tu ne veux pas... Ce... n'est pas grave.

Elle éclata alors de rire.

- J'ai vraiment cru que c'était sérieux, rit-elle. Attends, c'était sérieux ?

- C'était sérieux.

- Oh mon dieu, souffla t elle.

Je restais dans le lit avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas devenir ma femme. Contre toute attente, elle se leva en repoussant les couvertures et je la découvrais habillée seulement de ses sous-vêtements. Elle ramassa alors le reste de ses vêtements et commença à les enfiler à pleine vitesse. En remontant son pantalon elle souffla :  
>- Il faut que j'y aille.<p>

- Très bien. Alors c'est non. Tu ne veux pas m'épouser.

- Je... il faut... vraiment que j'y aille, dit elle en reculant de plus en plus.

Je la laissais s'en aller, certain qu'elle reviendra. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de me saluer, et prit ses jambes à son cou. Je m'effondrai alors sur la tête de lit et secouai la tête. Comment avais-je pu croire qu'elle avait dit ça ?

- POV BELLA - 

Il venait de me demander en mariage. Moi, Isabella Swan. La tarée et la détraquée. J'étais tellement sous le choc que tout ce que j'avais trouvé à faire c'était de m'enfuir. Il avait raison. J'étais lâche. Je faisais pareil que lui. Je fuyais la vérité.

Sauf que je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas qui j'étais, je ne savais pas qui nous étions et je ne savais pas si c'était de cette vie là dont je rêvais…

' Tu ne mérites que ça. Tu te punis de tes conneries.'

' Tais-toi'

' Tais-toi toi-même ! Ça t'apprendra ! '

Pour seule réponse, je passai à côté des chambres du couloir à toute vitesse et je m'engouffrai dans le placard pour hurler. J'avais honte de moi. Honte de ce que je venais de faire. J'avais brisé le rêve d'Emmett et le mien. Mais le mariage me faisait peur. C'était une hantise. Le mariage... Je re-criais pour évacuer le stress accumulé.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe là dedans ? m'interrompit alors quelqu'un.

- Rien. Sortez, il n'y a rien à voir.

J'entendis alors des pas s'éloigner et je me renfrognai dans mon coin. J'avais envie de retourner voir Emmett et lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Sauf que je n'en fis rien sur le moment. Il fallait le temps pour lui de se rendre compte de ce que j'avais fait et je devis lui laisser le temps de se rendre compte que je n'étais pas celle qu'il lui fallait. Je mourrais d'envie d'y retourner pourtant, mais c'était MIEUX comme ça. Ou du moins je m'en convenais. Je finis par fermer les yeux parce que j'avais un affreux mal de crâne à penser à tout ça. Qui peut croire que la vie peut être encore plus difficile que ce que j'avais déjà vécu ? Ce ne pouvait pas être plus difficile. Oh ça non. J'en avais souffert et ça ne comptait pas s'en arrêter là. Ma vie était toute tracée et un mot y revenait souvent : Difficile. La difficulté d'une vie que je ne demande qu'à être simpliste. Simpliste. Impossible pour Isabella. Bordel de merde, rien n'est possible avec moi.

- J'en ai marre, soufflai je alors pour rendre mon discours mental plus réel.

- Isabella ? Souffla quelqu'un.

- Lâche moi, répondis je, en tapant mon poing sur la porte sans me demander qui cela pouvait bien être.

- Bella... Arrête...

- Emmett ?

- Non, le pape. Qu'est ce que tu fiche là, enfin !

- Je rumine, soufflai-je en évitant de le laisser ouvrir la porte.

- Laisse-moi entrer. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Reste en dehors de ça, dis-je durement.

- Attends... C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Je pris un ciseau et commençais à m'entailler la peau. Douleur = soulagement. Bien que je ne me reconnaissais plus a cet instant j'insistais mais je faisais attention a ne pas atteindre mes veines.

- Bella, que fais-tu ?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre. J'étais bien trop occupée à me mordre la langue pour ne pas crier et amortir la douleur. Emmett tambourinait à la porte. Encore. Et encore.

- Bella ! Réponds !

- Aieeeeeee ! Hurlai-je.

Il explosa la porte, et me vis avec les ciseaux en main, et mes bras en sang.

C'est alors que je sursautai méchamment, faisant tomber les balais et les objets du cagibi plonge dans les noir. Était ce un rêve ?

- Putain, murmurais-je. Quelle conne !

J'explosais alors de rire. Il n'y avait que moi pour rêver de ces choses la. Je me relevais et me remis bien. J'avais donc rêvé de ça ? Quelle idiote. J'époussetai mon Jean et posai faiblement ma main sur la poignée. Je repartais de l'hôpital et rentrais chez moi, où Carlisle m'attendait.

En même temps je ne fus pas surprise de le trouver là.

- Ah, te revoilà enfin. Comment tu vas ?

- Pas bien.

- Ça s'est mal passé ?

- Il m'a demandé en mariage.

- Oh. Félicitations.

- Et je me suis enfuie, rajoutai-je en baissant la tête.

- Pourquoi donc ? Il t'offrait la plus belle preuve d'amour...

- Vous êtes bien pour remonter le moral, souris-je sans ironie.

- Tu ne changeras pas, Bella...

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de laisser Emmett te donner une vie parfaite ?

- Oh la la, il est hors de question que je parle de ça avec vous.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, et ce que tu ressens...

- Évidemment, ris-je. Vous aussi vous êtes en manque.

- Non, je vais très bien de ce côté là, pouffa-t-il. S'il t'a demandé de l'épouser, c'est une demande solennelle... Il te démontre une fois de plus ses sentiments. A chaque fois, tu le repousses.

- On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble, Carlisle. On s'est méchamment dispute et la minute d'après j'étais dans son lit. Ça n'a rien à voir avec une demande solennelle. Je ne l'ai pas vu pendant 9 mois et il revient et je dois être sensée répondre comme ça ?

- Moi, je crois en vous deux. Je suis sûr que vous finirez par être ensemble. Tu ne peux te passer de lui comme lui ne peux se passer de toi. On le sait tous les deux.

- Je savais que ne devais pas parler de ça avec vous, souris-je en me dirigeant vers la chambre après avoir préalablement récupéré les médicaments qu'il me tendait.

- Très bien. Je vais devoir y aller, Bella. J'ai rendez-vous avec un collaborateur.

- OK.

- Passe une bonne journée, et à ce soir. Pas de bêtises, d'accord ?

- A vos ordres, chef, souris-je avant de faire demi-tour.

Je m'affalai sur le lit, et finis par m'endormir.

Puis au milieu de la nuit, je sursautai et me dirigeai fond de train vers la cuisine. Des ciseaux. Il me fallait des ciseaux.

- Pas par là, souffla alors un ton diaphane autour de moi.

- Par où ?

- La douleur ne doit pas être souffrance.

- La douleur doit être quoi ?

- A toi de le savoir.

- Souffrance.

- Non, cria t-il, ce qui me fit sauter encore une fois de mon lit.

- Si ! Je le mérite ! Je dois souffrir !

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? dit le docteur Cullen, en entrant dans ma chambre.

Je me mis assise, et vis le docteur Cullen face à moi. Je n'avais pas bougé du lit.

- De quoi ?

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui. Je vais nickel. Je me suis juste assoupie.

- Alors pourquoi tu as dit tout ça en dormant ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'avais besoin de délivrer ma souffrance...

Je regardais mes bras, pas de traces de coupures.  
>- Je... J'avais fait...<p>

Il commença alors à rire et j'en fis de même, pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas.

- Tu avais fait ?

- J'avais entaillé mes bras... Et là, je n'ai rien.

- Attends, tu avais entaillé tes bras ? Non mais ça va pas la tête, me sermonna-t-il.

- J'ai besoin de trouver une issue à ma souffrance...

- Tu as pris tes cachets hier soir, hein ?

- Non. On est le matin ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, sourit il, et le fait que tu n'aies pas pris tes cachets explique tes hallucinations.

- J'ai faim... Et envie de vomir aussi.

- Alors va aux toilettes, tandis que je te prépare un petit déjeuner ! Tu as mangé quoi hier soir ? Tu as vérifié que c'était encore bon ?

- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mangé... Je ne me souviens pas.

- OK, prépare tes affaires on va a l'hôpital.

- Non. Pourquoi encore ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

- Ces symptômes ne sont pas du au fait que tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments, c'est autre chose.

- Ne me dites pas que... Pas ça... NON ! Criai-je en frappant dans la porte de la salle de bains.

- Bella, calme toi, je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas enceinte.

- C'est quoi alors ?

Je soupirais et me frottais le poing avec mon autre main. Déjà une bonne nouvelle, je n'étais pas enceinte.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça qu'il fait que nous allions a l'hôpital pour quelques examens

- Si je suis enceinte... Je...

Je courus aux toilettes pour vomir. Passant un coup d'eau sur mon visage ensuite, je retournais voir Carlisle, qui faisait mon sac.

- Tu disais ?

- Si je suis enceinte, je vous tue !

- Très drôle ! Sourit-il.

- Je ne rigole pas, grognais-je. On n'a rien à aller faire à l'hôpital ! Ce sera déranger encore Tanya ! Et Emmett sera au courant aussi !

- Bella soit raisonnable !

- Non ! Je sui pas enceinte, et j'ai vomi. Je vais très bien...  
>Je m'effondrais par terre, sans raison apparente.<br>- Ça tourne. Huh... Je ne me sens pas bien... Carlisle... Ca ne va pas du tout...

J'ouvris les yeux et évidemment, le paysage environnant ne me surprit plus. L'hôpital. J'étais une habituée à présent. Il ne me manquait plus que la carte d'abonnement.

- Jamais 7 sans 8, ça marche ? Ris-je pour moi-même.

- Normalement c'est jamais deux sans trois, ria une voix de ténor que je connaissais bien.

- Emmett ? soufflai-je, choquée.

- Qui veux tu que ça soit ?

- Surement pas toi, ironisai-je.

- Méchante. Mon père m'a prévenu... Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt et dans cet état.

- C'est moi qui me suis enfuie alors c'est moi qui ne pensais pas te voir de sitôt, ris-je. J'ai quoi, à propos ?

- Ils ne savent pas encore.

- Comment ça 'Ils ne savent pas encore' ?

- Ils font des examens approfondis...

- Emmett, tu dois tout me dire, tu le sais, hein ?

- Oui... Il sembla se raidir, et s'assit sur mon lit, prenant ma main dans la sienne.

- Grouille, le pressai-je en secouant sa main.

- Quoi ?

- Dis-moi !

- Je ne sais rien.

- A d'autres ! m'emportai-je.

- Ce n'est pas encore sur à 100%, mais c'est sur à 80%... Ils font des examens.

- EMMETT CULLEN ! Tu vas te dépêcher de me dire ce qu'il se passe ou je me rétracte !

- Bella... Tu es...

- Je suis quoi ?

- A ton avis.

- Tu m'énerves ! soufflai-je indignée sans comprendre le moins du monde ce qu'il m'arrivait.

- Tu es enceinte, Bella. De moi !

Pour réponse, j'éclatai de rire, comme d'habitude.

- Je déconne pas.

- Moi ? Enceinte ? Je suis une droguée en cure et une ancienne alcoolique. Je fume comme un pompier, qui plus est. Alors te fous pas de moi, Cullen.

- Cullen toi même ! Oui, toi, enceinte. De moi en plus alors s'il te plait.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Cullen.

- Merde, je ne m'appelle pas Cullen ! Mais Emmett ! Et je ne rigole pas bordel !

- Oh, t'énerves pas ! m'emportai-je. C'est moi qui est sensée être transporté par les hormones !

- Alors ça te choque pas plus que ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Ça te choque pas de savoir que tu es enceinte de moi ?

- Emmett ? Tu n'espères quand même pas que…

- Que quoi ?

- Que j'allais le garder ?


	15. Chapitre 14

Avec des mois (je ne sais plus combien) de retard, voici le chapitre quatorze ! Désolée, je n'ai aucune excuse ^^

Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews et j'en suis désolée mais je préfère vous mettre le chapitre tout de suite :)

(Il y a beaucoup de dialogues dans la fic, mais comme je l'avais dit, ma meilleure amie et moi écrivons sur msn lorsque nous sommes synchro et connectées donc on écrit en se répondant, c'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de dialogues mas disons que ça en fait une fiction originale dont nous sommmes fières !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Emmett tira une tête de 3 kilomètres de large, et me regarda d'un air on ne peu plus furax. Il croyait que j'allais le garder...<p>

- Je ne le garderai pas, Em', dis sérieusement.

- Mais tu n'as pas le droit !

- Si. Je ne suis pas encore totalement soignée, Emmett.

- Et mon avis, à moi ?

- Je... C'est moi qui l'aie en moi, pas toi.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison, merde ! C'est aussi mon enfant ! cria-t-il en tirant ses cheveux.

- Tu veux que cet enfant connaisse une mère dépressive, droguée, alcoolique et fumeuse ? Il ne sera pas bien avec moi...

- Mais comment peux-tu dire ça ? T'es inconsciente ou quoi ?

- Non, je suis réaliste.

- Ce n'est pas une décision que tu dois prendre seule. Ca nous concerne tout les deux, tenta-t-il.

- Moi c'est non. Je ne peux et ne veux pas le garder.

- PUTAIN ! hurla-t-il.

- Tu veux que je le garde ? Je le regretterais toute ma vie ! Parce que ce gamin va connaître la merde dans laquelle je me suis mise.

- Et tu n'as jamais entendu qu'avoir un enfant changeait une vie ?

- Non, je suis sûre et certaine que ça ne me changera pas, dis-je durement et sûre de moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- Je le sais.

- Tu parles, dit-il en se levant et en lâchant ma main.

- Si je le garde... Tu me promets de rester tout le temps avec moi, de me soutenir et tout

- Non…

- J'hallucine, soufflai-je en secouant la tête.

- Question idiote, réponse idiote… sourit-il.

- Tu sais que tu me fais tourner en bourrique ?

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

- Oui, mais pas que…

- Explique, dit-il en se rapprochant de nouveau de moi et en se couchant près de moi.

- Tu es attachant, gentil, mignon, et très craquant. Quand tu n'es pas là, tu me manques énormément.

- Et ? sourit-il en embrassant mon front.

- Et je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-il.

- On va faire comment ? Pour... fis-je en touchant mon ventre.

- Alors c'est décidé ?

- Oui.

- Et la réponse est ?

- Oui, je veux ce bébé. Avec toi.

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrassa avec fougue. Notre baiser s'intensifia, et nous fûmes coupé par un toussotement, celui de Carlisle.

- Docteur Cullen, souris-je, un peu génée.

- Eh bien, c'est bon de vous revoir tout les deux. Emmett t'a annoncé la nouvelle ?

- Mmmmh…

- Et quelle est votre décision ?

- On va le garder, souris-je fièrement.

- Écoute, c'est une très bonne nouvelle, mais je ne vais pas te mentir... Il y a de nombreux risques.

- Des risques ? Comment ça des risques ?

- Tu es encore faible et ta cure n'est pas terminée. Tu as vraiment fumé énormément ces temps-ci et ce sera dur pour toi d'arrêter mais si tu ne redeviens pas totalement sevrée de tous ces démons, ton bébé ne survivra pas.

- D'accord. J'ai bien réussi à me sortir de la drogue... Je devrais réussir le reste, non?

- Ce n'est pas tout, dit-il en avec un petit sourire forcé.

- Allez-y.

- Tu devras rester alitée un bon nombre de mois.

- Je ne pourrais pas restée allongée toute ma grossesse, fis-je paniquée. J'ai besoin de bouger !

- Je sais, Bella mais si tu veux pouvoir arriver à terme, il va falloir respecter certaines règles.

Je regardais Emmett, paniquée.

- Je serais là, affirma-t-il en attrapant ma main.

- Tu as intérêt. Parce que je suis morte de trouille là.

- T'inquiète, rit-il.

- Merci d'être là !

- Je serais toujours là..

- J'y compte bien. Quand est-ce que je pourrais partir, Carlisle ?

- Tu pourras sortir demain.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup.

J'embrassais Emmett et Carlisle s'en alla, préférant nous laisser seuls.

- Change d'avis, grognai-je à Emmett.

- Hein ?

- Change d'avis à propos du bébé, soufflai-je.

- Non.

- Oh allez !

- Non. Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que je n'y arriverai pas !

- Tu vas y arriver. On va y arriver.

- Emmett, s'il te plait.

- Pas question.

Je me tournai alors et émis un son guttural pas du tout effrayant. Emmett explosa de rire, et je me retournais vers lui en lui lançant un regard noir.

- T'as un problème, Cullen ?

- Non. T'es drôle quand tu t'y mets.

- Et ben je n'ai pas envie d'être drôle, là, tu saisis ?

- Pourtant t'es drôle là. Allez, arrête de bouder. Tu n'es pas contente d'être enceinte ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air heureuse d'être enceinte ? M'énervai-je.

- Tu devrais.

- Et ben non, monsieur je-suis-content-de tout ! Et puis c'est de ta faute si j'en suis là aujourd'hui !

- Tu m'accuse de t'avoir mise enceinte ? dit-il, scandalisé.

- Oui !

- T'étais consentante !

- Oui mais je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- J'ai rien fait ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute quand même !

- Et tu crois que c'est la mienne ? Tu crois que j'ai demandé à mes petits trucs d'attirer les tiens ? Tu te fous de qui, là ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était ta faute. Jamais je ne le dirais.

- Et moi je te dis que c'est de la tienne.

- T'es pas gonflée. On se retrouve et de suite on s'engueule. Ce n'est pas juste.

- Mais c'est dans notre nature !

- Eh bah je n'aime pas ça !

- Bah va-t-en alors ! Hurlai-je en me levant du lit.

- Reste allongée. Et arrête de t'énerver.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Cullen, m'énervai-je de plus belle.

- Bella, s'il te plait, viens te rallonger. On t'a dit que tu devais rester allongée, appuya-t-il.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire !

- Très bien. Je m'en vais. C'est de ma faute si tu es enceinte, et tu ne m'écoute pas ! J'me demande ce que je fiche encore là ! Et si tu tiens à moi !

- Comme d'habitude, ris-je sans ironie.

- Tu ne veux pas arrêter tes ironies à deux balles, bordel !

- Oh Cullen ! Je te jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas, je vais... ouille !

- Bella, qu'est ce qui a ?

- Rien !

- J'appelle Carlisle.

- Mais non, heu ! Lâche-moi un peu !

- Soit.

Il se tut et s'asseya sur la chaise, comme si je n'étais pas là. Quant à moi, je tenais mon ventre alors que la douleur que j'essayais de nier me transperçait de part en part. Je voulais la cacher à Emmett et j'y arrivais. Il me regarda alors que je grimaçais de douleur. Je m'étais fait avoir.

- Bella... Il faut appeler le médecin...

- Ferme-la !

- Tu préfère perdre ton enfant ? Notre enfant.

- Oui.

- OK.

Il se rasseyait, et me laissa souffrir.

- Je vais bien, c'est juste une petite crise de rien du tout, fis-je innocemment.

- Tu parles, dit-il en haussant les épaules

- Bon, tu m'aides ou merde ! criai-je en tendant la main.

Il releva la tête instantanément en me regardant avec de grands yeux.

- Emmett !

- Non.

- Laisse-moi crever ! Dégage !

- Tu es la pire mégère que je n'ai jamais connue ! hurla-t-il en dégageant la chaise en face de lui avec un coup de pied monstrueux.

- Moi une mégère ? Criais-je.

- Regarde toi Bella !

- Quoi ? Hein ? Ça veut rien dire ça !

Et contre toute attente il se calma.

- Je pensais vraiment que tu étais différente.

- Je le suis !

- Non, c'est faux. Tu penses être différente des autres parce que tu es dépendante des choses interdites mais tu es comme toutes les autres.

- Une salope ? Une pute ? C'est ça ? Criais-je alors que je commençais à me sentir mal.

- Tu es incapable d'assumer tes choix et de prendre des responsabilités.

- Dis-le ! Salope ! Pute ! Je sais que tu le penses !

- Mais c'est que tu étais ! Tu serais différente des autres si tu avais changé mais personne ne sait si tu mérites confiance parce que tu retournes ta veste à tout bout de champ !

- Sors de ma chambre, hurlai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'ai blessée ?

- Tu n'as rien à faire avec une salope, une pute, qui s'est faite engrosser deux fois, et qui n'est pas capable de garder un gamin et un homme auprès d'elle, soufflai-je.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu t'en fichais, grogna t-il.

- Je dois m'en fiche. Je ne mérite pas cela.

- Mais tu n'as que 22 ans ! La vie est faite d'erreurs mais elles nous aident à trouver qui nous sommes ! Tu ne peux pas être parfaite ! Tu fais une horrible erreur en chassant les défis et tu le fais parce que tu as peur ! Mais n'aie pas peur, bon sang !

- Je ne mérite pas d'avoir un homme à mes côtés. Même toi. Je ne pourrais te rendre l'amour que tu me portes. Pareil pour un enfant, m'entêtais-je.

- Tu es puérile et tu répètes toujours la même chose. Il est temps de grandir et de changer de refrain, cracha t-il en se levant.

- Casse-toi. Dégage. Retourne à Vancouver. Va dans un club de strip-tease, soûle toi, fais ce que tu veux. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

Le sang coulait entre mes jambes, et Emmett ne cessait de regarder par terre. Je tombais à terre, dans la flaque de sang.

- Ça y est, ton vœu est exaucé, tu viens de perdre ton enfant, dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce tandis que j'étais dans le noir.

- Ça t'arrange bien.

- Quoi ? dit-il sans se retourner.

- Que je l'ai perdu.

- Isabella ?

- Non !

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Dit une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

- Euh... Mon bébé...

- Quel bébé ?

- J'ai fait une fausse couche.

- Je ne comprends pas, miss Swan. Le docteur Cullen vous a fait passer un scanner pour voir votre état parce qu'il semblait que vous n'alliez pas très bien. Nous n'avons rien découvert à part une méchante gastro.

- Je ne comprends pas...

Mes hallucinations étaient revenues. Je n'avais pas pris mes cachets depuis combien de temps au juste ?

- Où est le Docteur Cullen ?

- C'est moi, Bella ! Cria cette voix que je n'avais pas reconnue.

Purée mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait au juste ?

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

- Bella, c'est Carlisle, on t'a fait passe des examens et on a découvert une méchante gastro pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Tout va bien, Emmett t'attends dans ta chambre.

- Je... J'ai rêvé que j'étais enceinte et que je perdais le bébé... Carlisle, les hallucinations reprennent.

- Quand as-tu pris tes cachets pour la dernière fois ? Je t'ai vu les prendre quand j'étais la mais les as-tu tous pris ?

- Oui. Tous. Mais je ne sais plus quand...

- Écoute, ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu reprends le traitement, ca devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Va retrouver Emmett, maintenant.

- D'accord.

Sauf que j'étais dans un lit, dans une salle vraiment sombre et que quand je bougeai d'un poil, j'avais très envie de rendre ce que je n'avais pas mangé.

- Carlisle...

- Je sais, les cachets feront effets dans un petit quart d'heure. Je vais t'amener dans ta chambre, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- D'accord. J'ai envie de vomir... Errrk.

- Ca va aller ? dit-il en souriant face à mon air dégouté.

- Non. J'vais...

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il attrapa la bassine -mystérieusement bien placée- derrière lui et la plaça juste devant mon nez. Je vomissais tout ce que je pus, et je me rallongeais. J'étais malade, et je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais déjà deux dépendances à combattre, Merci Dieu pour son aide précieuse mais non merci.

- Grrr, j'aime pas ça...

- Personne n'aime ça, rigola le docteur sans prendre cet air que les gens prennent quand vous sortez vos tripes.

- Emmett m'attend vraiment dans ma chambre ?

- Pourquoi il ne t'attendrait pas ?

- Suite à notre dispute.

- Quelle dispute ?

- Euhhh... Je crois que c'était en fait une hallucination ça.

- C'est probable, dit-il sérieusement. Tu as du oublier ton cachet mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Il est inquiet ? En colère ?

- Inquiet. Mais je lui ai expliqué que tu étais malade alors il a pris possession de la PS de ta chambre équipée.

- Oh. Et il est content de me voir ? Ou juste coupable ?

Il ne répondit pas, il resta juste la à me fixer comme si je n'avais pas pigé un truc.

- Carlisle ?

- Hum, sourit-il

- Vous n'avez pas répondu...

- Oh, je pensais à autre chose, rit-il clairement. Je pense qu'il est plutôt aimanté à son jeu mais il semble content de te voir.

- D'accord. Allons-y dans ce cas là.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tache de ne pas crier ou hurler quand tu verras ta chambre, s'il te plait…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras, sourit-il en se crispant néanmoins.

- Dites-moi.

- Juste, fais ce que je te dis.

- D'accord... Si vous le dites.

Il me conduisit en chaise roulante jusqu'à une porte qui n'était pas celle habituelle. Une porte colorée, différente des autres, m'accueillait.

- C'est quoi comme chambre ?

- Eh bien... je... euh... c'est pas moi !

Pour réponse, il me sourit de toute ses dents et tourna la clinche avec délicatesse, comme pour me faire lorgner

Lorsque j'entrais, la chambre était décorée de plusieurs ballons de couleurs.

Emmett était là, assis sur mon lit.

- Emmett... C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Il jouait sur une console de jeu dont je ne connaissais pas la provenance et ne m'accorda pas d'attention, même lorsque je l'interpellais.

- Emmett !

- Woh ! cira-t-i en faisant un bond qui me fit éclater de rire.

- Bonjour au moins, fis-je en me déplaçant jusque lui.

Il me sourit en retour et se leva non sans avoir préalablement jeté la manette sur le lit, étonnement coloré. Il vint ensuite vers moi, se baissa et embrassa tendrement mes lèvres.

- Comment tu va ?

- T'en as d'autres des questions débiles ? demandai-je en souriant sur ses lèvres

- Ouais, j'en ai plein. T'en veux une autre ? fit-il mort de rire.

Il était joyeux. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que j'étais là, ou joyeux de son jeu.

- Très drôle, Cullen, soufflai-je, blasée.

- Allez sois joyeuse !

- T'as mangé un clown, Cullen ?

- Non, même pas, fit-il, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Emmett Cullen, racontes moi tout avant que je ne te fasse manger tes bijoux de famille, m'énervai-je de tout son entrain inhabituel.

- J'suis content c'est tout ! Rho la la !

Je me renfrognai instantanément, sentant très, très bien qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Je passais outre pour le moment et l'idée que ma chambre était entièrement décorée pme revint en tête.

- Elle est bien ta chambre hein ! J'adore les couleurs et je sais pas qui a fait ça mais c'est très bien fait !

- Emmett ?

- Quoi ?

- La ferme, grognai-je.

- D'accord.

J'hochai la tête et il fit de même.

- Tu veux venir avec moi sur le lit ?

- Pas question.

- Bah tu ne vas pas rester dans ton truc à roulette !

- Carlisle ?

- Oui, Bella ?

- Pitié, sortez-le d'ici, soufflai-je.

- Il est content, laisse-le.

Emmett me sourit, et je soupirais.

- Il est content pour quoi, au juste, murmurai-je.

- De te voir. Mais il est trop fier de le montrer.

- Papa ! Cria Emmett. T'as cassé mon plan, fit-il en boudant.

- Quel plan ?cirai-je.

- Hé, ne crie pas ! J'voulais te faire une surprise !

Je me levai alors d'un bond et me rapprochai d'Emmett en pointant un doigt sur son torse.

- Explique-toi, grondai-je

- J'voulais juste t'inviter à manger un bout avec moi au restau.

- OK, trop c'est trop. Tu vas reprendre ta mannette et retourner à ton jeu de sadique. Tandis que je vais aller dormir. Et si tu étais vraiment un tantinet intelligent, j'ai une gastro !

- Mais ca va passer ! Et pis j'ai pas dit quand !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, à la fin ?

- Mais rien ! J'ai pas le droit d'être heureux ?

- Carlisle, prévins-je. Dépêchez-vous de me dire ce qui se passe sinon je sors de cette chambre !

- Il veut passer du temps avec toi.

- C'est la plus mauvaise réponse qui soit.

- Bella...

- Quoi ?

- Il veut se racheter... Laisse-lui une chance.

- Se racheter de quoi ?

- De tout. Il veut tout recommencer depuis le début.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Il veut repartir de zéro.

- Mais c'est idiot ! dis-je sans remarquer qu'Emmett écoutait. Ce que nous avons fait et la façon dont nous avons agit a construit notre histoire ! C'est comme ça, c'est tout !

- Cette histoire, Bella, je veux la continuer, fit Emmett.

Je me retournai, et vit le regard étincelant d'Emmett à quelques centimètres de moi.

- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, fit-il.

- Emmett, soufflai-je.

- Oui ?

- C'est oui, répondis-je en lui souriant faiblement.

Son regard s'illumina. Il avait compris à quoi je faisais allusion. Il me prit par la taille et m'embrassa plein de fois, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Coucou ! **

**Bon ben cette fois-ci j'ai une excuse pour publier si tard : les examens scolaires :D **

**Je suis désolée de l'attente et de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews ! :(**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Carlisle s'était discrètement retiré. Nous étions donc seuls et Emmett enlaçait tendrement ma taille en me faisant tourner doucement.<p>

- Je suis contente de te voir.

- J'ai cru que tu ne le dirais jamais, sourit-il en s'approchant de mes lèvres.

- Et bien je te le dit.

Je l'embrassai ensuite, me laissant entrainer dans sa danse instantanée.

- Alors c'est oui ? Tu veux m'épouser ?

- Penses-tu que j'ai changé d'avis en moins de deux minutes ? souris-je, taquine.

- Non. Je voulais juste m'assurer de ta réponse.

- Alors oui, oui, oui, oui !

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, et me redéposa par terre.

- On rentre ?

- Et laisser cette belle chambre seule ?

- Exactement.

- Merci, soufflai-je en riant.

- De rien.

Il prit ma main, attrapa un sac de sport à côté de la porte et ouvrit cette dernière à la volée. Je le suivis, et je me sentis enfin heureuse. J'arborais ce sourire crétin que l'on porte quand on est amoureuse et je ne m'en sentais meme pas coupable, sûrement parce que c'était Emmett. Et c'est ce qui comptait le plus en ce moment. Je ne fis pas attention aux sourires aguicheurs et aux doigt tournants dans les cheveux des infirmières quand Emmett passait.

- Enfin, fis-je à Emmett. On va enfin pouvoir savourer.

- J'ai déjà un peu savouré. Te sentir jalouse est vraiment jouissif, sourit-il.

- Rho, râlai-je. C'est joussif d'être à tes côtés aussi, ajoutai-je.

- Ne boude pas, rit-il en serrant ma main plus forte. Je suis à toi, murmura-t-il ensuite à mon oreille.

- J'espère bien, Emmett. T'es à moi aussi. Rien qu'à moi.

- Pour toujours.

- Pour la vie toute entière

- Exact. C'est pour ça que tu seras prochainement en blanc, marchant pour me rejoindre et me passer l'alliance.

- Exactement bébé.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras et nous atteignîmes la sortie sous les regards inquisiteurs des infirmières et des hôtesses. Rien à foutre.

- C'est trop bon.

- Tu trouves, toi aussi ?

- Ouais.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

- On va chez nous.

- Chez nous ?

- Oui. Chez nous.

- Emmett, chuchotai-je.

- Oui ?

- Si tu ne vas pas tout de suite ruiner les espoirs de cette putain d'hôtesse, je vais l'achever de mes propres mains, râlai-je en pointant la dite hôtesse du doigt.

Emmett rigola.

- Viens, tu t'en fiche des autres, bébé.

- Oh que non ! Et j'ai bien l'intention de te le prouver.

Je lâchai alors la main d'Emmett et marchai rapidement en direction du bureau d'accueil. J'espérai que le regard tueur que je lançai à cette petite garce la déchanterait.

- Je peux vous aider ? fis la jeune femme.

- Tu vois le type, là ? grondai-je en pointant Emmett du doigt et en la tutoyant.

- Oui.

- C'est le mien. Alors si tu t'avises encore une fois de le reluquer de cette manière, je peux te dire que ton bonnet D, tu t'étoufferas avec, crachai-je.

- Euh... Ok.

Je souris, fière de moi et repartis en direction d'un Emmett plus que bouche bée.

- Bébé, tu lui as fait peur…

- Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

- T'es folle mais je t'aime comme ça.

- Folle de toi, oui.

- Allez viens. On va chez moi.

- Et mon appartement ? couinai-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai eu le temps de m'en occuper.

- Emmett Cullen ! grognai-je.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi quoi ? T'as des idées prémonitoires maintenant ? T'as deviné que je dirais oui et tu t'es empresser de vider ce qu'il y avait chez moi ? Ou peut-être que tu avais l'intention de me supplier ! l'accusai-je en partant au quart de tour.

- Je n'ai rien dit là. Ton appart est intact.

- Alors c'est quoi ton : J'ai eu le temps de m'en occuper ?

- J'ai rangé ton appart. C'est tout.

- Tu sens le mensonge à plein nez, Cullen.

- J'ai juste été prendre des fringues à toi pour chez moi

- Très prévenant, je te remercie. Attends, tu as fait quoi ?

- J'ai pris des fringues à toi pour chez moi.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ma réaction parut le décontenancer mais j'avais mes raisons.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Bella ?

- J'ai... je... tu n'avais pas le droit.

- J'ai pris quelques fringues de rechange... C'est tout.

- Et qui t'as donné les clés ? Qui t'as permis d'y aller ? Qui t'as donné la permission d'ouvrir mes armoires et de fouiller ?

- Carlisle. Je suis passé, et c'est lui qui m'a dit de prendre du rechange et tes médicaments. Moi je n'ai pas fouillé.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit. Et puis quand es-tu allé là bas ? J'ai juste passé quelques examens. Ça n'aurait pas du prendre une journée entière.

- J'étais allé là bas pour prendre de tes nouvelles !

Et là, je sentais que tout virait au cauchemar. J'envenimai les choses sans cesse et ça allait me retomber dessus.

- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Très bien.

Il lâcha le sac de sport, et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu ne m'as rien demandé donc je rentre chez moi.

- Très bien, dis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Il s'en alla, me plantant là. J'étais vraiment une quiche. Je voulais le laisser partir mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre mais au plus nous discutions, au plus je remarquais nos différences.

- Emmett !

Il ne se retourna pas. Je le vis secouer la tête et accélérer le rythme.

- EMMETT CULLEN BORDEL !

Toujours rien. Il continua sans regarder en arrière. Je me mis à courir et grimpai sur son dos.

- EMMETT CULLEN ! hurlai-je dans ses oreilles.

- Qui me parle ?

- Crétin, m'indignai-je.

- Ah pardon. Tu me parlais ?

Et là, je me ratatinai sur les fesses avec un juron. Étant donné mon équilibre précaire et le fait qu'Emmett effectuait un 180° sans me tenir, je venais de tomber royalement bien.

- Andouille ! Tu m'écoutes maintenant ?

- Si je dis non, tu me parleras quand même ?

- Ouais !

- Alors non.

Je me remis debout et l'embrassai. Il m'écarta légèrement par la taille et sa force de nounours me fit reculer d'un bon petit mètre.

- OK...

- Toujours le même manège. Trouve autre chose, souffla-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Et quoi ? Que veux-tu que je trouve !

- Dis-moi, supplies-moi de ne pas partir. J'en ai marre de tes crises d'humeur ! Ne me répètes pas que c'est à cause de ta cure ou de je ne sais pas quoi, je ne te crois plus. Alors trouves quelque chose pour que je ne me remette pas à marcher.

- Ne pars pas parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Je sais plus vivre sans toi... C'est comme si tu étais la pièce manquante de mon corps. Tu es celui qui fait battre mon cœur, parce que sans toi, il est mort. Je suis mal sans toi. Si tu savais combien je me retiens de te faire des crises d'humeur. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant, souffla-t-il.

- JE T'AIME, EMMETT CULLEN, MERDE ! J'EN AI MARRE DE LUTTER CONTRE CE SENTIMENT QUI ME GONFLE ! Je veux juste t'aimer. Juste ça ! Ce n'est pas demander la lune !

- Embrasse-moi.

Je lui sautai dessus et lui roulai un sacré patin.

- Là, c'est suffisant, sourit-il sur mes lèvres avant de caresser ma langue avec la sienne.

Je lui souriais, et restais dans ses bras un long moment.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

- Je t'aime.

- Tu veux toujours m'épouser ?

- Quelle question. Oui, je veux toujours t'épouser.

- Isabella Swan Cullen, rentrons chez nous.

- J'aime mon nouveau nom, bébé.

- Moi aussi je l'aime, princesse, sourit il en embrassant mon nez.

Nous rentrâmes chez nous, main dans la main. J'étais heureuse. Enfin. Je me sentais enfin bien dans ma vie. Avec un homme qui plus est. On arriva devant chez Emmett, et j'entrais dans son... notre appartement. Ça avait changé depuis ma dernière visite. Tout était meublé. Le blanc et le moderne régnait et une atmosphère pure nous accueillait. Je me sentais bien.

- J'aime beaucoup, Emmett.

- J'ai appelé ma mère a la rescousse, sourit il.

- Elle a bien fait ça…

- On sera bien, ici.

- Très bien.

Je l'embrassais tendrement, au milieu de notre chez nous.

Je ne voulais pas déjà baptiser chaque recoin de l'appartement comme la plus part des couples qui s'empressent de passer à la vitesse supérieure comme s'ils mettaient une étiquette : C'est chez nous. Je me reculai alors légèrement et entrepris une visite du propriétaire.

- Tu me fais visiter ?

- Je te suis, souffla-t-il en déposant une main dans le creux de mes reins.

La chambre était très belle, anis et beige. La salle de bains, bleu azur, me faisait rêver. Je fondais pour le salon, blanc et gris, et la cuisine prune et beige.

- Ta maman est très douée.

- Elle est décoratrice d'intérieur, fit-il remarquer.

- Même. C'est exactement ce que j'aime.

- Alors je suis content.

Je continuai à regarder l'intérieur. Presque tous les meubles étaient d'un blanc laqué ou cassé, le tout s'harmoniait vraiment bien avec la couleur des murs.

- J'adore. Wow.

Il m'enlaça alors la taille par derrière et posa sa tête dans mon cou. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il était vraiment surprenant par rapport à moi. Son mètre 90 était effrayant quant à mon mètre 65. Il avait une carrure d'athlète alors que je semblais cassable à ses cotés et pourtant, c'était lui et seulement lui que je voulais.

- J'aimerais rester comme ça toute ma vie.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point moi aussi mais.

- Mais quoi ?

- Il faut que j'aille bosser, dit-il, fier.

- Oh... Je peux aller faire les courses si tu veux, en t'attendant.

Puis je compris. Il n'était pas fier pour rien.

- Tu reviens quand ?

- Tard dans la soirée, sourit-il comme s'il était content de rentrer tard.

- D'accord, je préparerais le repas en t'attendant. Faut que j'aille aux courses ?

- Non, tu viens avec moi !

- Hein? Mais... Bon ok, fis-je face à son sourire.

Je ne savais pas lui résister...

- Euh. Attends, c'est quoi ton travail ? me repris-je, septique.

- Je suis serveur. Tu viens ?

- Pour te surveiller, oui

- Han.

Je l'embrassai et mis ma veste.

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser y aller comme ça ? l'accusai-je ensuite en l'observant.

- Pourquoi ?

Je le devisageai alors de haut en bas et regardai la chemise qu'il avait remonter jusque ses coudes, son jean taille basse et ses baskets. Il était vraiment trop craquant.

- Va enfiler un polaire, ordonnai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

- Mais... T'as peur que je me fasse draguer ?

- Emmett !

- Bon ok...

- Nan, juste un pull en fait. Et met une ceinture, souris-je en me décontractant.

- On est exigeante dis donc...

- Tu veux vriament l'enfiler, ce polaire ? le menacai-je.

- Non. Je vais, je vais...

Il s'en alla dans la chambre, et enfila un pull mais pas de ceinture.

- Tu penses que je vais te laisser montrer ton beau petit cul à toutes les femmes qui vont te regarder ? dis-je, exaspérée.

- Avec toi à mes côtés, elles ne risqueront pas de me regarder...

- Pourquoi ? m'insurgeai-je.

- Quand je repense à la pauvre hôtesse tout à l'heure...

- On y va ?

- Et la ceinture ?

- Ça ira sans, ne t'en fais pas.

J'hochai la tête et il m'entraina dans le hall avant de declancher l'alarme. On monta dans la voiture, et je pris sa main, même s'il conduisait. Il sourit et l'apporta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. J'étais vraiment, vraiment heureuse. A part pour cette histoire de serveur. Puis je me rendis comtpe que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je venais d'arriver à arrêter de boire et il m'emmenait dans un endroit ou l'alcool coulait à flot. La fumée de cigarette allait sûrement empester et les drogués ne manqueraient pas. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Emmett...

- Yep ?

- Je ne veux pas y aller... C'est... mon passé...

- Bella, ne t'en fais pas. Je serais là.

- Emmett...

J'étais en train de faire une crise de panique monumentale. J'avais du mal à respirer... Je stressais à mort et la peur me submergeait.

- Hé Bell's !

Je le regardais les larmes aux yeux.

- Regarde la route, Em, soupirai-je en essayant de me calmer.

- Bella... Ça va aller, ne crains rien.

- Regarde la route, s'il te plait.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Non, ça va aller.

- D'accord.

Il continua un petit bout de temps avant de s'arrêter devant un endroit vraiment glauque, où les lumières clignotaient de partout mais où le peu de voitures en disait long sur l'activité qui y régnait. Je perdais donc directement de mon inquiétude.

- Emmett... C'est quoi ça ?

- Ca s'appelle un bar paumé, où l'âge moyen est d'environ 35-40 ans, sourit-il.

- C'est là que tu travailles ?

- Non, je travaille dans le bâtiment à côté, tu vois ? Le truc qui scintille de partout et qui fait peur, me dit-il en pointant l'endroit où la forêt commençait à s'assombrir.

- Ça fait peur, en effet.

Il se moquait de moi. Non seulement il me montrait la forêt mais en plus, il se mit à rire bizarrement. J'en avais pris pour moi et j'avais joué son jeu, j'étais fière de moi.

- Andouille.

Il sortit alors de la voiture et en bon gentleman qu'il était, il vint m'ouvrir la portière en me tendant la main.

- Merci, jeune homme.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, femme, dit-il malicieusement.

Je l'embrassai sauvagement et le suivis. Nous rentrâmes dans un endroit bizarre. Il était triste et en même temps sauvage, ce bar.

- Tu te fous de moi ? C'est là que tu bosses ?

- Écoute Bella, j'ai du arrêter mes études de médecine et pour les reprendre, il me faut de l'argent alors c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

- Ça m'arrange d'un côté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'au moins, tu ne te fais pas draguer, fis-je morte de rire.

- Très drôle ! grogna-t-il. Tu sais que les femmes de 40-50 ans peuvent être sexy, quand elles veulent ?

- Très bien...

- Oh allez, je ris, Bell's, dit-il en me tirant alors que je m'éloignais déjà.

- Je vais rentrer...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis entourée de mes démons...

- Oh allez, Bell's ! Vas t'asseoir dans le coin, là, dit-il en pointant un coin prés du bar, j'essaierai de rester le plus possible aux alentour de ta belle petite personne et tout ira bien.

- Je vais craquer, Emmett.

- Et moi je te dis que non.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

- Après tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé...

- Tu sais quoi ? T'iras raconter tes bêtises au premier qui t'accostes et au premier à qui je mettrai une raclé, précision.

- D'accord. Je vais me tenir tranquille...

Je m'asseyais dans un coin, sagement. Emmett embrassa mon front, et se mit du côté serveur du bar.

- Dis, Em, tu crois que tu vas gagner de l'argent en restant planté devant moi ? ris-je en le voyant, les mains à plat sur le bar à 20 centimètres de moi.

- Oui, je crois.

- Tu rêves, Cullen.

- Non. Tu veux un Coca ?

- Vas servir les autres, triple idiot.

- Ils ont tous leurs verres. Alors t'en veux un ? Un Coca bien frais.

- Nan, j'ai pas soif.

- D'accord, bébé. La soirée va être longue,... Tu vas t'ennuyer...

- Oh que non, souris-je suspicieusement en regardant les alentours.

- Quoi ?

- Celle-là te regarde, dis-je en pointant une vieille peau refaite de partout, elle verra ce que ça fait de vraiment se faire refaire.

- Bella...

- Emmett ?

- Quoi encore ?

- J'ai envie d'autre chose...

- Comme ?

- Comme te prendre dans mes bras, voir plus.

- Sauf que là, tu vois, j'ai du travail, princesse, sourit-il en se penchant à travers le bar.

- Ya personne à part des vieux.

- Bell's, s'il te plait.

- Oui ?

- Oh merde, dit-il en se raidissant.

- Quoi ?

Il lâcha le verre qu'il était occupé d'essuyer et celui-ci se fracassa en plusieurs morceaux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites tant il était estomaqué. Je me retournai vers une fille pas si âgée que ça et qui s'avançait d'un pas décidé vers le comptoir. Quand je voulus regarder Emmett, il n'était plus là.


	17. Chapter 16

Elle s'approchait. Celle à qui j'avais dit au revoir i mois s'avancait précautionneusement en zigzaguant parmi les tables. Je devais fuir cet endroit, et je ne devais pas dire qui c'était ni où j'allais.

Emmett ! fit-elle. Attends ! Emmett !

Je ne voyais déjà plus rien. Je devenais fou. Je venais de laisser une Bella plus qu'ahurie et une Alice plus que réelle me courait après.

EMMETT CULLEN!

Et là je m'arrêtai net. Ce n'était pas la voix fluette de ma meilleure amie qui venait de m'interpeller mais la voix de ma fiancée. Elle semblait plus qu'en colère, je l'entendais dans sa voix.

Bella ?

Je me retournai, à mi chemin de la fin du bar, et voyait une Bella furibonde, les poings sur les hanches.

Bella... Je peux tout...

Oh ça j'en doute.

Tu as vu la jeune fille dans le bar...

De quoi tu parles ?

Il y avait une jeune fille qui est entré dans le bar... Quand j'ai cassé le verre...

Si tu parles de cette fille là ? dit-elle en pointant avec son pouce la petite silhouette d'Alice, derrière elle.

Oh bordel ! Alice ?

Emmett je suis... je suis... pleura-t-elle.

Tu m'as menti !

Non je...

Tu t'es fait passer pour morte ! Je te croyais perdue ! Comment tu as pu ME faire ça ! Sais-tu combien j'ai souffert bordel !

Emmett, calme-toi, essaya Bella.

Alors c'est quoi ? Tu t'es trouvé un mec ! Tu as décidé de faire ta vie sans rien me dire ! Tu en as eu marre de moi ?

Emmett ! rappliqua Bella alors que je criais de plus en plus fort.

Quoi ?

Chut, tu effraies tout le monde.

Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Toi, fis-je en pointant Alice du doigt, ne viens pas m'importuner !

Emmett je suis... tellement... tellement... tellement désolée, pleura-t-elle.

Garde tes larmes ! Tu n'imagines pas combien tu m'as brisé ! J'en ai bavé !

Emmett, ça suffit ! cria Bella.

On rentre, Bella. Viens.

Tu vas t'excuser d'abord, cracha-t-elle.

Pourquoi ? C'est à elle de le faire !

Emmett, on ne parle pas comme ça à une femme !

Excuse-moi, lançai-je à Alice, sèchement. C'est bon ?

Boulet, lança Bella en s'approchant d'Alice.

On y va ?

Tu y vas. Moi je reste avec elle, dit-elle en prenant le bras d'Alice pour l'asseoir sur une chaise.

Hein ?

Je reste avec elle.

C'est une blague ? Elle va te monter le chou !

Emmett Cullen, ne juge pas les gens comme ça ! Non mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ? Elle vient vers toi et toi tu la repousses de cette manière ? Ca va aller, oui ? S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle m'a A-BAN-DON-NÉ !

Oui mais elle revenue, alors.

Elle m'a fait croire à une fausse mort ! On t'aurait fait ça, t'aurais réagi comment ? Je rentre à l'appart, j'en sais assez.

Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que je t'aimais ! cria alors Alice.

Alice... Ne joue pas là dessus... Ça ne marchera pas ...

Mais c'est la vérité ! Ça faisait tellement mal ! Je n'ai pas pu rester parce que ça faisait trop mal, couina-t-elle.

Je rentre. On verra ça plus tard, à tête reposée. Demain, tu n'auras qu'à venir. Bella te dira où c'est.

Qui est Bella, au juste ?

Ma future femme.

Et là, Alice s'effondra sur sa chaise, comme un poids mort.

Je n'allais pas t'attendre indéfiniment non plus.

M'attendre ?

Je croyais que ... ta mort était fausse... J'aurais dû continuer à croire ça... Mais bon, jamais je n'aurais rencontré ma chérie sans ça.

Elle a l'air plutôt cool, dit Alice comme si Bella n'était pas là, à côté d'elle.

Tu as quelque part où dormir, Alice ?

J'ai pris une chambre d'hôtel.

Tu viendras dormir à la maison.

Euh, écoutez, j'irais dormir à l'hôtel comme ça vous parlerez tranquillement, lança Bella en attrapant son sac à dos sur le sol.

Non, non, reste.

Vraiment, Emmett, je vais y aller, souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la porte.

Bella, reste.

Emmett, je t'en prie.

Tu reviendras ?

Tu te souviens de ma promesse ?

Oui.

Alors tu sais, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Viens, là, fis-je en l'attrapant et l'embrassant. Je t'aime, n'oublie jamais ça.

Je t'aime aussi, sourit-elle en me réembrassant

Je lâchai sa main et elle s'en alla. Je me retrouvais seul avec Alice à présent.

Toi, tu m'expliques, maintenant ! dis-je durement en la pointant du doigt.

J'ai dû m'enfuir... Et je m'en voulais, crois-moi... Mais on s'était promis que quand l'un commncerait à avoir d'autre sentiments pour l'autre, il fallait stopper...

Attends, quoi ?

On s'était promis que quand l'un commencerait à avoir d'autres sentiments pour l'autre, il fallait stopper... Ou du moins, je me l'étais juré.

Tu avais des sentiments ?

J'ai fini par t'apprécier plus que ce qu'on s'était fixé... C'est pour ça que je suis partie, Emmett. Je t'aimais.

Mais enfin ! dis-je dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Toi et moi ?

J'ai espéré, au plus profond de moi, que tu viennes à ma recherche, que tu me supplies de revenir... Mais tu as cru dur comme fer à cette histoire...

Mais évidemment ! m'énervai-je. Tu m'as fait croire que tu étais morte, bon sang ! MORTE ! Comme si j'allais avoir l'idée de te chercher alors que j'ai vu ton cerceuil et que je t'ai fait un discours ! Merde !

J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas revenir...

Putain mais plus d'un an ! UN AN Alice !

Je sais...

Elle baissa la tête et je me levais, pour prendre ma veste. Trop, c'en était trop. Et alors que je me retournais pour partir, elle accrocha mon bras et tira sur ma nuque pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un effort surdimensionné tant elle était petite comparé à moi.

Alice, il y a Bella... fis-je en la repoussant.

Tu n'es pas sérieux, entendis-je derrière moi.

Il faut que j'y aille, fis-je en sortant par la porte de derrière. JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR, ALICE !

Sauf que je me rendis compte -enfin- que j'avais entendu quelqu'un. Je me retournais et vis Bella.

Et merde, murmurai-je.

Il va falloir qu'on parle, Alice !

Elle ne s'adressait même pas à moi. Je m'avançai vers elle et elle tendit la main pour m'arrêter.

Ne m'approche pas.

Je n'ai rien fait, Bella, fis Alice, innocemment. C'est lui.

Je tentai encore une approche vers Bella.

J'ai dit : Ne m'approche pas.

Bella, arrête... fis-je.

Tu comprends le français (l'anglais) ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Très bien. Je m'en vais, j'ai fini avec Alice.

Et tu as fini avec moi.

Non. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Bella.

Et moi je te dis que si.

J'en ai marre de vous deux, fis-je en claquant la porte.

Je sortis en claquant la porte et me dirigeai vers ma Jeep. Je démarrai et rentrai à l'appartement, les larmes aux yeux. Cette femme, cette brune aux yeux chocolat, elle allait avoir ma mort. Je l'aimais plus que tout, c'était ma vie à présent mais son comportement de merde, j'en avais vraiment assez. Je rentrais à la maison, seul, et me laissais tomber sur le lit. J'entendis ensuite la porte s'ouvrir et me levai pour voir qui c'était.

Je me casse, ok ? fit Bella.

Comment ça, tu te casses ?

Ouais. Tu l'as embrassé. Marie-toi avec elle si ça te chante.

Comment ça je l'ai embrassé ?

Je t'ai vu.

C'est elle !

C'est ça ...

Elle prit son gros sac et s'apprêta à partir.

Fais quelque chose pour me retenir, je n'ai pas envie de partir.

Je t'aime !

Mais encore.

Aies confiance.

Ah oui ? Tu crois ? Après ce que tu viens de ...

Je lui sautais dessus et l'embrassais.

Et elle me repoussa;

Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? criai-je.

Je n'ai pas confiance en toi.

Évidemment.

Va te faire foutre, cria-t-elle.

Oh ça va ! Purée, mais j'en ai marre de ton comportement de merde, Bella !

Ah oui ? Tu en as marre de MON comportement ! Tu es dépressif depuis des mois parce que ta copine est morte et quand tu la revois, tu l'embrasses à en perdre haleine ?

CE N'EST PAS MOI JE TE DIS !

Et alors ? TU POUVAIS LA REPOUSSER !

Je l'ai fait, mais t'es arrivée au mauvais moment ! Si tu faisais un peu plus attention à l'attention que je te porte, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça ! Bordel, tu me rends fou, Bella ! J'sais plus où j'en suis !

Je t'ai fait la PLUS BELLE promesse que je pouvais faire ! Je t'ai TOUT donné !

Tu ne la tiens même pas ! Si le cœur t'en chante, barre-toi ! Prouve-moi juste que tu tiens cette putain de promesse !

A la seconde où tu as posé tes lèvres sur les siennes, c'était fini.

Vas t-en alors, qu'est ce que tu attends !

Tu me dégoutes, cria-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Je détestais faire pleurer les gens, les femmes en particulier. Et surtout Bella.

Ne tiens pas cette promesse, va-t-en. Et n'essaye pas de revenir, Bella. Je suis las de tout.

En fait tu n'es qu'un enfant. Tu n'as pas de personnalité alors tu réagis comme tous les autres ! Tu ne m'as jamais montré ce que tu ressentais, jamais parlé de toi ! Comment je pourrais savoir la vérité ?

Tu veux savoir ce que je suis ? Regarde !

J'enlevais mon t-shirt et montrais mon dos et des bras, lacérés de cicatrices.

Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas de personnalité ? Parce que ça ne servirait à rien ! A part être quelqu'un que je ne suis PAS !

Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, cracha-t-elle.

Ah oui ? J'avais autre chose à faire ! M'occuper de toi !

Qu'est-ce-que tu insinues, là ?

J't'ai fait passer avant mes problèmes ! J't'ai toujours mise en priorité numéro un ! Toujours !

Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Très bien, fis-je en ouvrant la porte. Si tu ne me demandes rien, moi je te demande solennellement de TE BARRER !

Elle arriva près de moi d'un pas vraiment très décidé. Avant que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes durement. Elle se recula ensuite, me regarda froidement et balança sa paume sur ma joue dans un bruit sourd.

BARRE-TOI, fis-je durement.

Alice t'attends, cracha-t-elle en sortant.

Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! C'est toi que j'attendais !

Et tu as tout gâché.

J'ai tout gâché ? Dis ça à Alice ! Moi j'ai rien avoir la de dans ! Tu ne comprends pas le français (l'anglais)?

ÇA, CE SONT MES MOTS ! hurla-t-elle.

Je claquai la porte, et m'enfermai à double tours. Me laissant glisser contre la porte, je me mis en boule. J'entendis ensuite un bruit sourd et des tremblements de l'autre coté de la porte.

Je t'aime, chuchotai-je pour moi-même.

POV BELLA – 

Je me laissais tomber contre la porte, glissant contre le plastique. Quel connard que j'aimais. Je pleurais, oh ça oui, car ça me faisait mal. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : me piquer ou me prendre une cuite.

Je t'aime, soufflai-je avant de fermer les yeux.

Je restais là, contre la porte, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je l'entendis se lever, de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis je sentis mon dos s'écrouler et je tombai en arrière, les yeux toujours fermés.

Emmett... Je t'aimerais toujours...

Puis je sentis des bras sous mes aisselles et je remontai sur mes jambes qui ne me soutenaient plus.

Allez, Bella.

Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, murmurai-je.

Si, ma belle.

Je veux Emmett

Allez, relève-toi. Et rentre chez toi.

Je veux Emmett.

Rentre chez toi. Je vais t'aider à rentrer.

Et ce fit comme si je reprenais conscience. Je me retournai et vis un Emmett au regard froid et aux poings serrés.

Rentre chez toi.

Non.

Dépêche-toi.

Non

Je te fous un coup de pied au derrière.

Très drôle, Cullen.

La ferme. Je n'ai pas décidé d'être drôle. Tu rentres chez toi. Je ne veux pas te voir ici. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Il me faisait peur. Oui, Emmett Cullen, avec sa carrure très imposante et son visage maintenant fermé et froid, faisait vraiment peur. Je reculai alors instinctivement lorsqu'il fit un pas. Je n'étais plus la Bella impulsive et colérique, cherchant la merde là où elle n'était pas. Là, je revoyais la Bella essayant de s'enfuir quand Jared l'enfermait. Je me revoyais peureuse et sur le point de pleurer. J'avais vraiment peur, maintenant.

Emmett... Arrête...

Dégage d'ici, Bella.

Ok. Je vais retourner dans mon appart miteux de New York, à la limite d'une déchetterie.

Je le regardai, il semblait ne rien ressentir.

Emmett ?

Quoi ?

Ça va ?

Très bien, fit-il d'un air renfrogné. Rentre maintenant.

Désolée.

T'excuse pas et rentre.

Il tourna les talons et rentra chez lui.

Emmett !

C'était trop tard, il était rentré. Je m'approchai alors de la porte et tambourinai dessus avec mes petits poings. Il sortit de chez lui et je faillis tomber. Il était vraiment imposant. C'était terrifiant. Je reculais face à lui, effrayée. Il serrait ses poings au point que ses jointures blanchissaient.

Rentre. De suite.

Je rentrai alors dans son appartement en le contournant.

Je suis désolé, Bella... Je n'aurais pas dû te parler aussi sèchement.

C'est ici, chez moi, dis-je alors que je sentis une larme tomber sur ma joue.

Bella... fit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Non, Emmett

Il ne sut rien dire, à part me regarder.

Il faut que je prenne du temps, soufflai-je en secouant la tête.

Tout ce que tu veux.

Et réfléchir si c'est vraiment cette vie là que je veux…

D'accord.

Je vais m'en aller, maintenant..

Il acquiesça, et je ressortis.

Je t'aime, entendis-je derrière moi.

Je t'aime aussi...

Je me rendis dans la cage d'escaliers et commençai à descendre. Je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues, et m'asseyais. Je frappais le mur de mon petit poing. Bon dieu que je m'en voulais d'être si lunatique, méchante et arrogante. Je l'aimais vraiment, cet homme. Mais était-ce vraiment la vie que je voulais ? Etait-ce ce destin là qui m'avait été confié ? Devais-je vraiment sortir de cet immeuble ? Je restais des heures assise ici, le poing en sang, voyant les gens passer pour rentrer chez eux et se demandant ce que je faisais là, jusqu'à ce que je vis Carlisle. Il s'approcha de moi et me regarda avant d'enlever sa ceinture et d'en faire un garrot sur mon poignet

On s'est...

Je ne pus dire que ça et me mis à pleurer.

Je sais. Il vient de m'appeler.

Je veux pas... partir, soupirai-je.

Je sais, Bella

Je... Je sais plus où j'en suis... Elle est revenue, et moi je suis jalouse... Alors que... Je sais plus... fis-je en pleurs. Je sais plus ce que je veux, ce que je suis...

Tu l'aimes ?

Oui... Mais pas comme il le faut...

Comment ça ?

Je l'aime... Mais pas comme il m'aime... Et ça me bouffe !

C'est faux. Tu m'aimes peut-être plus que je ne sais le faire, dit Emmett derrière moi.

Emmett... Je... Je n'ai pas pu partir...

Et moi je n'ai pas pu rester là-haut

Je suis tellement désolée... De ne pas être à ta hauteur... De ne pas pouvoir te plaire, ni te satisfaire.

Tu es parfaite.

Non... C'est faux... Tu le sais, Emmett.

Chut, dit-il en s'approchant et en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Je... Je...

Moi aussi.

Ne m'abandonne pas...

Épouse-moi

Quoi ?

Tiens ta promesse et épouse-moi…

D'accord, dis-je en hochant la tête.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais, scellant pour la troisième fois au moins cette promesse.

Je... Je t'aime...


End file.
